Children of Fate
by team-senshi
Summary: --An FFVIII novelization-- "A member of an elite military team, Squall is forced into conflict beyond imagination." *storyline & mild game spoilers* Feel free to critique and comment or even ask questions about the story or the game.
1. Battle At The Ridge

**Battle**** at the Ridge**

It was very early in the morning, still dark. Dawn would not arrive until a few hours. Residents of Balamb Garden too were still in their beds, asleep, ignorant to what was happening north of Garden on the mountain. 

Two men stood and stared at one another in the dark; one, around six foot two, dressed in a light trench coat with a dark vest and pants. The other, about five-foot eight, was dressed in black clothing, a thick leather jacket that looked a bit small for him and dark combat cargo trousers. The one with a trench coat stood at calm at the base of the mountain. He had short blonde hair and wore a wickedly taunting expression on his face. The other stood above on a higher ledge. He had semi-long brown hair and held his flaming weapon in front of his face only showing his eyes to his soon to be opponent. They both had similar weapons: The Gunblade. The man in black then threw his gunblade in the air and he too jumped as well, to the level plane the other had been standing on. His weapon fell with the rain and sliced into the earth with the lightning and thunder. 

At the moment the rain had stopped, the man in black grabbed his gunblade and led charge. The other did the same, grinning as he ran forward. The man in black made the first move, slashing downward with much force. The other simply blocked the attack and countered, spinning into another slash. That attack too was blocked, however, the blonde man did another forcing the other to duck for cover and retreat a few steps. 

The one in the trench coat then saw his chance and blasted forward with his rain of attacks, stabbing his gunblade at the one retreating. "C'mon! Is that all you've got!?" The other tried his best to block, holding his weapon forward and swiping the stabs away. _Dammit Seifer! I thought I had you! _There was one final slash to finish his attack, which again forced the man in black to duck. 

_Finally! An opening! Now you're mine. _Thought the other man who then resumed his charge. He started slashing hard and fast, making contact to Seifer's gunblade each time. 

_Ah, so the lion finally shows his true self! _Seifer grunted and made another heavy slash making the other back off. The man in black twirled his gundblade and again charged forward. _Not this time… hope you're ready for this! _Seifer then lowered his gunblade to his side and raised his left hand with the palm toward his opponent. A flaming ball of light emerged. "Eat this Squall!" He fired. 

Too late! Squall had caught a glimpse of it and had enough time to hold his gunblade out to block. The ball of fire hit exploding and sending him back to the ground. _Ugh… man, that was cheep…_

Squall shook his head and cringed his teeth still shaken from the blow. Seifer slowly walked up to him raising his gunblade. Squall finally looked up only to see the image of Seifers gunblade coming down towards his face, the image of Seifer grinning behind it. The blade made contact, slicing into his skin and summoning blood, the blood splattering all over the ground as straight as the path of the cut. Squall looked to the spilt blood on the ground and began to feel dizzy. He was also angered. _This is supposed to be a training session! What the hell are you doing Seifer!!!_ In a sudden rage, with all the strength he had left in him, Squall dragged his gunblade on the ground, it sparking with each rock it dashed upon, to the sky returning a slash to the face at Seifer. He too was cut and sent back to the ground, he holding his face. 

Squall sat on the ground, still in the position he attacked, weapon in the air, for a few moments until he finally passed out.


	2. Balamb Garden

Disclaimer: Team Senshi in no way owns any rights to Squaresoft's ideas, characters, etc… . The following fanfic was made for pure entertainment and in no way intends to infringe on copyright laws. 

In other words, just enjoy the fanfiction before you for what it is. It's just for fun (there's no cash involved whatsoever). That's all we, Team Senshi want. Okay then, enjoy…

**_…Please read and review…_**

…And check out what else Team Senshi has in store when you can! 

**S Q U A R E S O F T **

Executive Producer HINOROBU SAKAGUCHI 

Producer SHINJI HASHIMOTO 

Director YOSHINORI KITASE 

Music NOBUO UEMATSU 

Battle System Designer HIROYUKI ITOU 

Main Programmer KEN NARITA 

Character Design & Battle Visual Director TETSUYA NOMURA 

Art Director YUSUKE NAORA 

Scenario KAZUSHINGE NOJIMA

Image Illustrator YOSHITAKA AMANO 

Movie Director MOTONORI SAKAKIBARA 

CG Supervisor SATOSHI TSUKAMOTO 

Character Modeling Director TOMOHIRO KAYANO 

Movie Character Model Director HIROSHI KUWABARA 

Real-Time Polygon Director AKIRA FUJII 

Battle Effect Director SHINTARO TAKAI 

Motion Director TATSUYA KANDO 

Card Game & Battle Camera Director TAKAYOSHI NAKAZATO 

Lead Field Designers KAZUYUKI IKUMORI YUKIO NAKATANI 

Lead Field Designers TETSUYA TAKAHASHI KENZO KANZAKI 

VFX & Composite HIROSHI MATSUYAMA 

Event Script Programmer SHUN MORIYA 

Battle Programmers HIROSHI HARATA KENTAROW YASUI 

Event Designer HIROKI CHIBA 

World Map Director IKUYA DOBASHI 

Map Directors TAKESHI ENDO MASARU OKA 

Sound Editor EIJI NAKAMURA

Sound Programmer MINORU AKAO 

---**FINAL FANTASY(r) VIII (c)1999 SQUARE**---****

** __**

**Balamb****Garden******

"Sis… Elle…," whispered a small lonely looking boy wearing a yellow shirt.    

***

The young man awoke to a bright and sunny day along with the sweet songs of birds chirping in the background. _That dream again… it's me when I was young… or at least I think it was me… what the hell does it mean?  He felt a sharp pain to his head and quickly grabbed at it. He also noticed that his head had been bandaged. _…What the? Oh yeah, that's right…_The young man thought remembering why he had that bandage on in the first place. This too led him to realize why he was in the infirmary and why Dr. Kadowaki was standing with her arms folded by his bedside. He then sat up and looked at her._

"How are you feeling?" She asked in a disappointed-like tone.

_Okay I guess… _"…Okay." The young man felt at the sharp pain once again and held his forehead. 

"Take it easy next time, you hear? Looks like your eyes are focusing. You should be fine Squall. Why don't you take it easy in training? Next time you might not be so lucky."

"Tell that to Seifer." Replied Squall in a monotonously sarcastic tone.  _Damn him…_

"That Seifer…" Dr. Kadowaki leaned back against the wall and shook her head placing her right hand on her chin. "Won't listen to anyone. Why don't you ignore him?"

Squall placed his hand away from his forehead and gave the doctor a determined look. "I can't just run away."

She crossed her arms once again and gave a slight grin. "You wanna be cool, huh? Well, don't get hurt in the process. Let's see, your instructor is… Quistis! I'll call her now, just wait here a minute." Dr. Kadowaki then walked over to an intercom and dialed up instructor Trepe. Squall slowly backed down to a resting position, his right hand once again holding his head. "Quistis? Come get your student. Yes, yes… His injury's not serious. It'll probably leave a scar… Right, now please come by." 

Squall lay there with his eyes closed once again lost in thought. _…Sheesh. What am I doing in here? What happened to Seifer anyway?  I got him back too didn't I?   _He then heard a soft voice.

"Squall… So we meet again." The image of a young woman standing up and walking away was all Squall caught a glimpse of. She had short brown hair, wore a sleeveless blue shirt, a white skirt, a green sash looped between her arms, behind her back, as well as a kind and gentle expression. 

As soon as she walked away, Squall once again placed his hand on his head. _Who…?_

A few moments later, another young woman had entered the infirmary. The beautiful blonde, of about five-feet six-inches, was dressed in some sort of uniform. Through her glasses she rolled her eyes at the sight of her injured student. "I knew it'd be your or Seifer!" Squall then sat up. "Come on, let's go. Today's the field exam." With that, Squall then stood up and followed the young woman out of the infirmary. Dr. Kadowaki gave Squall a slight nod as he exited.

***

Out side the infirmary, in the courtyards and the halls, Garden students too were just getting up and about to go to class or to socialize. Squall and Quistis walked down the infirmary wing hall towards the main hall and elevator, Quistis trailing slightly behind Squall.  

_… I'll have to admit, Seifer got me.  But what was the point of his last attack?  It doesn't matter… I've got other things to worry about… like my test._

"Is there something on your mind?" Quistis asked her quiet student. It would've been no surprise to her to receive no answer. She, maybe more than anyone else on the campus, knew Squall was the most introverted soul in Garden, however, she always did try to crack him. One way was by constantly proving how predictable he was.

_This again?__  "Not really…" Squall answered, he being a bit annoyed hearing Quistis' voice joining his answer in unison. He stopped walking and stood watching her laugh. "What's so funny?"_

"Funny? No, no, it's not that! I'm just happy. I feel like I'm beginning to understand my student a little. That's all." 

"I'm more complex than you think." Squall shot back trying to defend his personality a bit.  _What the hell am I doing?  This is exactly what she wants me to do…_

"Then tell me. Tell me more about yourself." She then followed Squall as he continued walking forward. 

_…Yeah right.  "It's none of your…" _

"…Business!" She once again broke out laughing making Squall stop in his tracks. He shook his head and walked on, she giggling as she trailed behind him. 

***

In his usual way, Squall slowly walked to his seat in the back of the class and sat down with his head bowed down. To the right of him in the adjacent row sat Seifer, he too in his usual manner sitting relaxed in his seat. Squall had noticed Seifer too had a diagonally slashed scar on his forehead. He then took off his bandages and stared at his reflection on the computer monitor in front of him. _Well, looks like we both got one… what an idiot. _He noticed that the scars of each of them were marked in opposite positions. Squall's from above his right eye to below his left. Seifer's, from how Squall remembered slashing him, from below the right eye to above the left. 

Quistis then walked into class and took her place at the instructor's desk. She smiled to her class. "Good morning class. Let's start with today's schedule. There seem to have been some rumors flying around since yesterday… Yes, the field exam for SeeD candidates will begin later this afternoon. Those not participating and those who failed last week's written test are to remain here in study hall. Field Exam participants will have free time until the exam. Just be sure you're in top condition." She took another deep breath and went on. "Meet in hall at 1600 hours. I'll announce the team assignments there. Any questions? Oh, and Seifer!" She then stared to the back to see Seifer in his usual attitude, cocky and comfortably sprawled out in his chair. He gave Quistis a slight nod. "Do NOT injure your partner while in training. Be careful from now on." She watched as Seifer then slammed his fist on his desk but had once again floated back to his cocky state. "Field Exam participants, I will see you all later. And Squall, I will need to talk to you." 

The class then started filing out of the room. Seifer shot a quick glance at Squall and gave a wicked grin along with a wink as he walked off. _ What the hell?  Squall then stood up as soon as the class had exited. There were three others in his class still remaining, two girls and a guy, all talking to instructor Trepe. They all walked away and waited by the door as Squall stepped forward. _

"You haven't been to the Fire Cavern yet, have you? You won't be able to take part in today's SeeD exam if you don't pass the prerequisite." 

Squall crossed his arms and turned his head to the side. _… I was gonna take it this morning, but Seifer…_

"Do you have a good excuse?"

"…Not really."

"Then let's get going. I'll be waiting at the front gate, so come down when you're ready." She then walked out of the classroom waving to the three at the door on her way. 

_Great, they're all looking at me… now what?  Just as Squall started walking out of the class, one of the girls started blurting out things. "I…I'm so jealous! Maybe I should take up that subject too…"_

The second girl stared at Squall in a challenging way. "Should anything happen to Instructor Trepe, the 'Trepies' will get you back!"

Finally, the dark young man approached Squall, he grinning. "Alone with Instructor Trepe." He then snapped his fingers and the two girls followed as he exited. Squall shook his head. 

***

_…This is really annoying. Oh well, I guess it'll be easy… nothing to worry about. _

"I'm late! I'm late!" Screamed a voice from down the hall. 

Squall was quite surprised to be hit straight out of nowhere on his way to the elevator. He himself was not hurt. In fact at impact, his body was like a brick wall. The girl that ran into him wasn't as lucky.  

"Waaaah!" She screamed a little more surprised than hurt. She wore the traditional navy blue cadet Garden uniform. Probably her most noticeable feature at first was her wild hair, which, Squall would soon find out, fit her next noticeable feature, her personality. 

She then slowly stood, a bit embarrassed. "There… Tee-hee, I'm fine. Sorry, I was kinda in a hurry. Oh yeah! Hey, did you just come from that class?" She pointed to the classroom Squall had just exited from. "Is… homeroom over?" He gave a nod. "Woo… Oh, nooo… This place is soooo much bigger than my last Garden!" Out of the look of despair, her eyes suddenly lit up with excitement. "Oh, hey, hey, I just transferred here. Do you think you could give me a quick tour of this Garden?" 

Without thinking of his exam, Squall answered with a sigh. "Sure."

"Whoo-hoo! Alright, let's go!"

"We'll take the elevator to the first floor lobby and I'll show you the directory." He then once again started down the hall, the girl behind him. He bumped into another garden student on the way. 

"Oh hey, would you like to have these?" He held out some Triple Triad cards, the legendary strategy card game. "My brother gave me these cards but they're really not my thing. You can have them if you'd like, here…" He then handed Squall the seven cards. "Oh, and by the way, I don't play so don't bother challenging me. So you have that SeeD exam today right? And you still haven't gone to the Fire Cavern? Are you just taking it easy?"

"Yeah." Squall answered calmly.

"Oh…" _(Confident as always…)_

***

"That's the directory." Squall pointed down below to the square in the main lobby. He made his way down with the girl still following, she skipping down the steps. "Well, this is it. Balamb Garden is pretty big. It's a good idea to check where you want to go here. I'll give you a quick explanation of the various facilities."

"Yes sir!" She replied energetically.

"You'll find the dormitory to the north. A majority of the students live in the dorms. There aren't too many students who commute."

"Yeah, I'm in the dorms too!"

"You can rest and change there. West of the North Block is the Cafeteria. There's always a big rush for the hot dogs. You'd better get used to waiting in line."

"Got it!"

"East of the North Block is the parking lot. We usually take the Garden Car when a mission comes up. The front gate is located to the south…" Squall then paused for a moment. _That's right, I have to go meet Instructor Trepe at the front gate. _

"Hm? What's the matter?" The girl asked seeing him slowly drift into thought. 

"Nothing… Next, we have the Quad, located in the West Block. There's an event planned there…"

"I know! I know! It's the Garden festival! It's going to be great! I'm planning to be on the committee. You wanna help out, too!?" 

 … _Right…  "Let's just continue. South of the West Block is the Infirmary. This is where you get treated for your injuries, but a lot of students just come here for advice."_

"What's the doctor's name?"

"Doctor Kadowaki. Now the East Block. This is the training center. It's the only facility open at night. It's used for training and they have real monsters running loose here. If you don't take it seriously, you may end up dead. Just be careful."

The girl gave a gulp and then signaled to continue. "…okay."

"South of the East Block is the library. There's a lot of material you can look up here, but the terminals in the classroom are a lot more efficient. And you already know about the second floor classroom… By the way, the headmaster's office is located third floor. You need permission to get in." 

"Another question. What's the headmaster's name?"

"Headmaster Cid. That's about it. Anything else?"

"Got it! Heeey, um… are you taking today's SeeD exam?"

"Yeah"

"Then maybe I'll see you again later. I've already finished my training at my previous Garden. I'm taking the Seed exam today too. Good luck to the both of us, huh! Thanks a lot!" The girl then trotted off.

Squall simply scratched his head and decided to walk around for a while. _…I guess Quistis can wait for a while. I haven't had breakfast yet…_

***

The Cafeteria was always quite a busy place from opening to closing, especially for the rushes on the hotdogs and the many styles of cooked Balamb Fish. Squall walked in and looked around seeing Seifer, with a tall and dark muscular man, Raijin, and a beautiful yet rugged looking young woman wearing an eye patch, named Fujin. 

"SEIFER. DRINK?" Said Fujin pulling out some cash from her pockets. Seifer said nothing, he quietly standing there thinking to himself. 

Raijin stepped forward holding a finger up. "…Can I drink something? I'd like some water, ya know."

Fujin then stared at Raijin and closed her eye. "…IGNORE." She then turned back to Seifer who had still kept quiet. 

_… I don't want to deal with them now… can't they decide somewhere else? I'll just walk past them.  _

_ As Squall decided to walk past them however, Seifer caught sight of him and spoke in a low tone. "…Squall, can't you see the disciplinary committee's busy? Don't bother us."  _

_…_

"WHAT?" Said Fujin boldly as she turned to see Squall standing next to them. 

"Yo, it's Squall." Said Raijin with a grin. "Oh yeah. Fujin's gonna treat us, ya know? Want somethin'?" 

"RAGE!" Fujin then stared at Raijin coldly. Raijin looked back confused. In a flash, she then stepped up to Raijin and kicked him in the leg leaving him to scream in pain. 

"!!!!!!!!!!! Ahh…Ohh…Ahh…" Raijin then stumbled over to Squall and whispered something to him. "Psst…Psst…(Fujin's kinda harsh at times so you betta watch it too, ya know?)"

"WHAT?" Said Fujin again staring coldly. 

"O-Oh! I-It's nothin'!" 

At that moment a blonde cadet came rushing in nearly out of breath. They all turned and watched as he stumbled up to the ordering counter. "Huff, huff, heave, heave…D-do you have any… hot dogs left?" 

A cafeteria lady went up to the counter and looked at the tired young man. "You're a bit late, I'm afraid. We're all sold out!"

"Damn! Not again…! It's hopeless if you don't get here early… Alright, I'll try again next time…" The Student then turned and walked away slowly, slumping with disappointment. 

Seifer eyed the student as he slowly walked away. "Speeding… Let's go arrest that student for violation of academy regulations." Seifer then began walking off, Fujin and Raijin following. 

"AFFIRMATIVE!"

"Roger, ya know!"

Squall just shook his head and looked to the back. _…A bunch of Instructor Trepe's groupies, don't want to listen to their bickering…and they're out of hotdogs.  …guess I'll get going, I can live without the meal for now…_ He then started off out of the cafeteria, he making sure the cafeteria woman wouldn't catch him, she being extremely talkative. 

No good, Squall was caught, the cafeteria woman already talking straight to him. "I've worked here for many a year now. I must say, being young is so great. It's like this burst of energy flowing within you...constantly, and..." 

_… Oh man… this might take a while…I guess I'll lend an ear…_Squall then sighed and walked closer over to the counter. 

"But seriously, with all these youngsters around, I'm beginning to feel young myself. I start thinking to myself, 'Hey, I'm still all that!' You know what I mean! Ahahahahah! What am I saying!? Ahahahahah! Well anyway, I have a son about your age, but he is so incompetent, and..."

Squall listened in for a about two minutes until he dazed off into his own thoughts. He snapped back only to find she had still been talking. _You're still talking? This could mean trouble…Ah well, might as well hear the rest of it…_

"So my son, he's not as bright as all of you here, so... I was worried about his future. Then about a year ago... 'I'm going' on a journey to see what I can do!' he said. Can you believe him!? I was really surprised at first, but... My son had this serious look I'd never seen before. So I built up enough courage and told him to go for it. Well, when I look back at it now, all he did was make my husband and me, worry. But now, my, has he matured. He's grown up, I tell you. It sure gets lonely without him. ...Oh my, I'm sorry. I got carried away. Whenever I see you youngsters I just get nostalgic. I wonder where he is now... Oh, I'm sorry, I've kept you for too long."

"It's alright… I'll be on my way." Squall then exited and sighed as he walked down towards the front gates. 

***

Quistis stood at the front, she a bit irritated. "Squall, you're forgetting something…" Squall looked at his gear and checked his Gunblade hanging to his side and shrugged. "Your GF." She couldn't sense the presence of a GF at all around Squall.

"No. I have them. I just haven't gotten around to junction them yet." He then summoned forth energies of his two Guardian Forces, Shiva and Quezacotl. The energies emerged out of nowhere and swept around him in swirls of blue and yellow entering his body. He could feel the energies of Ice and Lightning swarming within him. "Okay."

"Ready to go? The Fire Cavern used for the test is located east of here." Quistis then walked off with Squall following behind. 


	3. Fire Cavern

**Fire Cavern**

"Objective: To obtain a low level GF. A SeeD member must support. Are you ready?" Asked one of the two Garden faculty members guarding the entrance to the fire cave. 

_Yeah, yeah…_ Squall then gave the Garden salute raising his right hand to his brow, the forearm positioned at a 80 degree angle, the back of the hand facing forward. "I'm ready."

Quistis stepped up, she too saluting. "I'm his support. Instructor No. 14, Quistis Trepe"

The second faculty member then spoke. "Select a time limit. Choose one suitable to your abilities, challenging yet reasonable."  The Faculty member then held out a small electronic notepad and displayed the time options.  

Squall thought for a second and decided to go for the shortest time. _That should be more than enough… "Ten minutes."_

"Very well, good luck." The two faculty members then moved aside and waved them through. They returned to their original positions as Squall and Quistis entered.

***

The inside of the Fire Cavern revealed an underground passage of an almost seemingly endless sea of molten lava. Extremely hot and wreaking with monsters like Bombs or blood sucking Red Bats, Squall rushed on, still, careful not to fall off the narrow pathway and into the steaming bath. 

"My job is to support you in battle. Everything else is up to you" yelled Quistis running as fast as she could to keep up with Squall. 

"Fine" he said as he slashed a Red Bat in half that tried to dash forward and rip his face off. 

"You know, the boys often choke on this test when I come with them. I guess my charm makes them nervous." 

Squall then stopped and gave her an annoyed glance. She then began laughing. _Whatever, _Squall thought. _I've got no time to deal with this.  _

"I'm just kidding! Trying to keep you relaxed is all." They then went on, Squall once again resuming his attack. He then suddenly jumped into the air and took initiative against an oncoming Buel. The Buel caught sight of Squall's attack and rammed him with one of its three wings. It followed Squall on his decent back to the ground only to find a gunblade rammed in its center. Squall shook the monster off and ran on, Quistis still following. _Amazing…_

They kept running until they saw what looked to be the end of the path, a narrow pathway leading to a circular pit. A Bomb came out of no where and blew fire at the two, nearly forcing Squall over the edge into the lava. He then lashed out at the Bomb, he pulling the trigger as it penetrated the monster. His eyes widened at what happened next. The Bomb then doubled its size! _…That's right, he's a fire creature. What was I thinking!?_ Before the Bomb could make a move with its new strength, Squall summoned some ice magic from Shiva. "Blizzard!" The monster was then surrounded with swirling magic and suddenly blown out like a candle. _Whew… just a little further…_

"I guess I was right." Quistis then stepped next to Squall who was taking a breath. "You and Seifer are in a class of your own. You both have amazing strength and potential."

Squall took no notice to the compliment and approached the fiery pit. Inside the pit he could here a loud grunt followed by a roar. 

"Ok, this is it. Are you ready?" 

Squall just waved his left hand in the air, the other gripping the gunblade harder.  _…Yeah… I'm ready._

"You seem confident enough." 

The pit suddenly exploded with energy, flames rising higher and higher. Emerging was the minotaur-like Guardian Force, Ifrit. He stared at Squall and gave another roar instantly drawing fire from his breath. "IMPUDENT HUMANS!" 

He launched a degree of fireballs towards Squall and Quistis only managing to create small craters in the pathway. Squall jumped across the pit and made a slash at the creature's arm. _…Got him…_ He then turned and repeated his attack on the opposite arm. As he landed, he glanced back to see that Ifrit had barely been affected. _…It's my gunblade… it's still heated from when I triggered it… probably only healing him if anything. _ Quickly, Squall quickly summoned a light blizzard spell to cool off the heated blade and just in time.  Ifrit then slammed forward, his fist landing in front of Squall's path, the ground blasting away. Squall slashed again, this time at Ifrit's fist. _Ah hah, that one actually looked like it did something. _

"HM! NOT BAD FOR HUMANS!" Ifrit flinched and hovered back over the pit. He let out another rain of fireballs, this time, one hitting Squall and knocking him to the ground. 

_…Damn… I… I've got to get up!_

Quistis was about to run and help Squall up but was denied by another pass of fireballs. Squall was only stunned luckily, and got up already charging a spell. He summoned a few "blizzard" spells against Ifrit, which made the Guardian force stumble back. "FOOLISH HUMAN! YOUR SILLY SPELLS ARE IN VAIN!" Ifrit made another roar amassing a burst of flames all around him. The flames seemed to invigorate him.  He once again slammed his fist towards Squall, the fire blazing all about.  Squall was able to leap out of the way roll to safety.  

"Hurry Squall, you don't have much time left!" Squall nodded in agreement casting one more spell. He held his gunblade forward and concentrated. From behind him, a cold breeze blew. A blue light formed and was followed by a glowing icicle pummeling from the ground. Inside was the figure of a woman. The woman suddenly broke from the ice and was charging a glowing ball in her hands. 

"T-THEY HAVE SHIVA!?" screamed Ifrit forming a ball of his own. "HER DIAMOND DUST!!!"

Shiva let out the energy, a blast of ice, which froze nearly everything in its path. She then swirled around and returned into Squall's body in the form of flowing balls of light. Ifrit had been terribly weakened by the attack and stumbled to the ground. Another explosion of fiery energy blasted from the GF's body yet he still lay there. Squall held his gunblade forward and waited for a second wave of fire attacks. "FOR ME TO LOOSE TO A HUMAN… VERY WELL… I WILL JOIN YOU." Ifrit stood and he too deformed to the form of energy entering Squall's body. "SUMMON ME WHEN YOU WISH." 

Squall then gave a sigh and looked to Quistis. _I did it… She gave him a gesture to get going. _

***

They both said nothing on their way back to Garden. Squall quietly cleaned his gunblade on the way while Quistis tried her best to admire the view of the Alcauld plains rather than her student._  The Guardian Force, Ifrit, eternal being of fire… it was tougher to capture you than I thought… all the heat from the area… I thought I was going to pass out. Seifer was right though… to challenge a powerful being and win, the being granting its powers… It's such a rush.  Reloading his weapon, he took a quick glance over to Quistis who had been looking over to the far off ocean to their left.  __Hmm…__ You've been pretty quiet since we left the Fire Caver… Thank Hyne…_

Every once in a while Quistis would glance over to Squall and smile.  She watched as he spun the revolving chamber of his gunblade slamming it into place.  _I wish you'd open up every now and then, say what's on your mind.  She sighed and looked up to the clouds.  A flight of small white birds flew above.  __How long have we known each other?  I can't even remember… I guess all I can remember is that you've always been this way… cold… silent… desolate… They once again came to where they started, Balamb Garden front gate. Quistis gave a sigh and looked at the two winged gargoyles at the gate. _…These things always give me the creeps…_She then looked to Squall who was now trailing behind her. "Well done. Let's see… I thought there was something else I needed to go over with you before you take the SeeD exam… Never mind. Now change into your uniform and assemble at the first floor lobby." She then left Squall and headed inside to prepare. ___

***

Squall yawned and decided to take a break before heading to the dorms. He walked into the library and headed for his favorite shelf only to be stopped by the receptionist. She had a pleasant smile, fair complexion, and wore her hair tied in a pigtail. "The following acts are prohibited within the library: 1) Talking loudly, 2) Eating and Drinking, 3) Running around… and also… 4) Avoid late returns, 5) Fighting over seats." She then smiled at Squall who looked confused. "I have to go over the library rules with the children next period. I'm very nervous. I hope they understand…" Squall gave a nod and walked over to a shelf. There was another student there as well.

_Where is it… hmm… ah here they are… Quietly fumbling through the books, Squall pulled out his favorite magazine, Weapons Monthly. It was the March edition. "Hmmm… Basic weapon… the original model Revolver… reliable…" _Well, yeah, sure is reliable… __

_---_

Squall then closed his eyes and then thought about the first time he had held one in his hands.  He was about 11 or 12 years old at the time.  _…it's been so long, kind of blurry… _A group of students stood in the courtyard just to the right of the infirmary.  In a large circle, replicas of dozens of weapons were laid about on tables, an instructor proficient with that weapon along each except one.  He could remember many of the students running over to the traditional swords, bows, and guns… On the one table which was not attended to however lay two large black boxes, inside resting what some referred to as probably the one of the hardest weapons to master: gunblades.  He remembered seeing himself slowly make his way to a box with a winged lion on it and taking the heavy by the handle.  _…He was there too… glancing to the left, he saw Seifer, he too reaching for the gunblade in the adjacent box, a large red cross stretched over its casing.  Seifer glanced over to Squall and gave him a grin.  __Was that the day he became my rival? _

_---_

_Why am I trying to think of the past all of a sudden? It doesn't matter anymore.  There's no point in looking back on things like that, trying to figure out why things were.   He continued looking at the several weapons, checking statistics and such until the student next to him spoke up loudly. _

"I have a question for ya! Esthar was the country that was governed by this evil sorceress way back when, right? So what happened to the sorceress? Did we learn about this in class?" He scratched his head looking at Squall. Squall just shrugged as he slowly put the magazine back on the shelf. "I think I cut class that day so, like, I have no idea what this sorceress is about." 

Squall was about to comment on the subject but then decided to just shrug and head to the dorms. On his way, he walked by several people. A student from his class said to him on his way out "Wow, didn't expect to see you in the library," while a little girl that passed by yelled "Good morning," as she usually did. He walked into the dual dorm area and walked into his small room. 

The dual dorm area was simple. The outside, or recreation area, of the dorm had a small table and stools where students could study. It led to two adjacent, small and simple, rooms. Squall's was on the right. He picked up his working uniform hanging from above his bed and quickly changed. He looked at himself in the mirror checking his uniform. It was the standard cadet uniform, navy blue, with a tough pair of trousers and a jacket, which he wore open revealing his trademark lion pendant. He then slowly walked down to the Lobby. 

***

"Squall! Over here!" It was Quistis standing in front of the Garden directory. Others were there too, grouping up and waiting for the assignment. "I'll be announcing the squad assignments for the exam now. Let's see…" She looked to the clipboard she was holding and then started reciting names. "You'll be with… Zell Dincht. Quite a lively fellow."

_ Dincht?  Zell Dincht? "Lively? He's just loud. Can't I switch members?" Squall crossed his arms and tapped his foot.  __I don't need any distractions, much less his constant whining.  But let me guess… tough luck?_

"I'm afraid that's not possible. Over here Zell!" She yelled to a man in the back throwing punches and kicks around. The second he heard Quistis, he looked up and began performing cartwheels and handsprings over next to Squall. At his final jump and landing, he slowly stood up giving a thumbs-up while grinning and revealing the odd thunderbolt looking tattoo on his face.

"Whoa! I'm with you?" Zell yelled looking at Squall surprised. _Alright!  I got one of the tough guys on my squad! _

Squall rolled his eyes and watched as Zell dusted his clothes off.  _Yeah, you're in my Squad.  Don't remind me._

_ Zell patted his hand on his working uniform and reached for a handshake only to be denied. Squall simply crossed his arms and turned his head back to Quistis.  __Eh?  Geez, fine.  He then put his hand down and ran his other hand through his blonde hair. "You don't get along with Seifer do you? Heard he whooped you pretty bad this morning." _

_… Why's everyone in my business today?  Squall then looked at Zell a bit annoyed. "We weren't fighting. We were training."_

"I bet you he doesn't think so. Look, Seifer's just being a pain in the ass. All you have to do is ignore him." 

Squall began to answer by saying "It's none of your…" but had the sentence finished for him by Quistis. "…None of your business… Ahem… Excuse me but…" Squall and Zell then looked to Quistis. "That Seifer you're talking about… He's your squad leader." 

"SAY WHAT!?" Zell stepped back and stumbled in surprise. Squall looked down, somehow looking annoyed, and placed his hand on his hip. 

"It can't be changed. Seifer! Are you here?" Quistis shouted to the back. Sure enough, there he was along with Raijin and Fujin. 

Squall, along with Zell and Quistis, watched as the three walked up. _Fujin__ and Raijin tagging along as usual… Guess that makes up the whole disciplinary committee._

Quistis looked to her clipboard again and then to Seifer. "You're squad leader. Good luck to you."

"… Instructor." Seifer slowly said with his eyes closed. "I hate it when people wish me luck. Save those words for a bad student that needs them, eh?" He then started laughing looking to Raijin and Fujin who too were laughing along. 

"Ok then. Good luck, Seifer." She replied slyly. 

Seifer then shrugged her off and shot his left arm out to the side. "Add instructor Trepe to the list." 

Squall looked confused. _List…? What is it?_

Quistis just sighed and began with the assignment. "Well then, you're all assigned to Squad B. I'll be the instructor in charge. Team work is of utmost importance, let's get through this exam, everyone!"

"Listen up!" yelled Seifer jumping forward. "Team work means staying out of my way. It's a Squad B rule. Don't you forget it." At that, Zell began shaking his fist and grinding his teeth. 

"Everyone here?" said a voice from the side. It was Headmaster Cid slowly walking to the small group. He stopped in front of the directory. "It's been a while, everyone. How's everyone doing? This exam will involve 12 members from Squad's A through D… You will be proceeding to a real battlefield. Obviously, the battles are for real. Life and death, victory and defeat, honor and disgrace… Each of those go hand in hand. There's only one way or the other. How 'bout it? Are you still up for it?" He then gave the group a challenging glare. "You will be accompanied by 9 SeeD members. Should you fail, these members shall get the job done. They always do. Well, that's one less worry on your mind." Cid then threw his hands in the air in a manner of preaching to a crowd. "The pride of Balamb Garden! The elite mercenary force, SeeD! Learn from them, obey their commands and accomplish the mission. Prove yourselves worthy of becoming a member of SeeD. Best of luck." With that, the candidates then started walking off to the parking lot to enter the Garden cars. Quistis yelled back "Let's get a move on!" As Squall began walking, Cid stopped him with a short personal message. "We've yet to have a gunblade specialist in SeeD. That is why I am hoping you and Seifer will join us in SeeD. Now go." Squall gave a nod and continued walking. 

***

_If all goes well, I'll finally make it… I'll finally be a SeeD… _

Inside the Garden car on its way to Balamb harbor, Squad B quietly sat. Zell sat next to Squall while Quistis and Seifer sat right across. "Yo Squall. Show me your gunblade will ya?" Zell asked anxiously.

Squall sat there quietly, he slouched and looking to the ground. "…"  _ That's against regulations…  _

"C'mon man!" 

"…" …_this is what I meant by annoying…_

"Just a peek!"

"…" _Just leave me alone already…_

"Tch, fine…" Disappointed, Zell gave Squall a mean look. "Yeah, yeah, why you bein' so selfish? Scroooge!"

"…" _Why can't you just focus on the mission or something?_

"Say somethin' will ya!? W-What's on your mind?" Zell asks a bit confused. 

"Nothing." said Squall who had been mimicked by Quistis in the form of a cough.  _What does she think she's doing… Man it's been a quite a day so far.  Seifer's been pretty quiet since our fight as far as I know… Damn this scar though, I hope his is hurting as much as mine still does.  He's always testing me for some reason… I guess I'm lucky Dr. Kadowaki was in so early… I wonder who that girl was though… a new assistant maybe?  She said 'so we meet again…'… what did she mean?  I don't think I've ever seen her before… _

"…" Zell then stood up and started throwing punches. _Whatevers__ dude. Man, I can't sit still!_

Seifer eyed Squall for a while.  _What's running through that thick head of yours… you're probably mad about that scar I gave you huh?  If anything it'll make you stronger… you should be thankful for it.  Seifer yawned and looked up to a fury of punches sailing in the air.  "Stop that… It's annoying." Zell stopped and watched as Seifer then shot out a grin. "… Chicken-Wuss." _

Zell stomped his foot to the floor, shaking the car a bit, and put his fist up. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?" Seifer just started laughing. 

"Knock it off!" Screamed Quistis making Zell return to his seat and bring the car back to its original silent state.

_Maybe Quistis might know… do I really want to ask?  "…instructor…" Squall looked up and to Quistis. _

Zell glanced quickly to Squall, surprised he had broken the silence.  Quistis looked to Squall and raised a brow. 

"Who was that girl in the infirmary this morning?" __

Quistis placed her hand on her chin and looked to the ceiling. "Was someone there? I didn't notice anybody. Is there a problem?"

"No… not really…" Squall then once again looked to the ground brining the small group to silence and a bit of confusion. _ I guess it doesn't matter.  But there was something so familiar about her… _

Seifer broke the silence and began laughing. "This is great… I have a chicken-wuss and a guy who just reached puberty in my squad…" At that, Zell once again shook a fist towards Seifer. Quistis shook her head and rolled her eyes. 

***

The Garden Car squeaked its way to a halt at the Balamb harbor parking area. The group of four slowly stepped out taking in the fresh sea breeze. Squall looked to the docks where a single small vessel, a hydrofoil craft, waited docked. A few others waited just beyond the harbor. The ships were small and had a few weapons on it especially its main turrets. "So that's the vessel…?" _These are the newer models… they have the new twin 20mm guns and the faster hydrofoil systems…  ___

"Ain't no turning back now." Seifer smacked a hand on Squall's shoulder and continued walking. He stopped to look at Zell and Squall standing by the car looking at the small ship. "Huh? You scared, too?" 

"Hey! You guys are the last! Hurry up and get in!" yelled a Garden staff member waiting at the docks. 

"Don't disappoint me now!" Seifer said to Squall as he ran off and boarded the ship. 

_Disappoint you? Squall scratched his head and watched as Seifer dashed away.  __Testing me again huh?  _

"C'mon, move it! Hurry Squall!" yelled Quistis. She too quickly ran off to the ship. Zell had already run off leaving Squall behind. 

Squall then took a deep breath and dashed off into the vessel. He overheard something interesting as he walked in but decided to shake it off.  "So...The problem team, Squad B. ...Guess it can't be helped with a rookie instructor," said a Garden faculty member.  _…Sad… Well, that's Quistis' problem.    _

Quistis overheard this as well and shook her head as she entered the vessel.  __


	4. Dollet Battle

**Dollet Battle**

The inside of the ship was simple; rows of seats along the walls with a rectangular like table in between. In the back was a monitor displaying the Balamb Garden seal. To the front was a ladder leading to the outside gunner's area, as well as the cockpit and the bay doors. 

Squall, Seifer, Zell, and Quistis quietly entered and sat down. Xu, a high ranking SeeD and co-director of Balamb Garden's SeeD intelligence and operations, waited patiently at the door. "Hi, Quistis." She said smiling.  Xu and Quistis had been friends for quite some time.  In fact, Xu, along with Headmaster Cid, was the only one to approve of Quistis attaining an instructor position and fully supported it.  

"Well, these are the members of Squad B." Quistis raised her arm in the manner of introduction. Zell and Squall stood to greet Xu, Seifer however remained in his seat lounging. 

"Pleased to meet ya!" said Zell giving a little wave like salute. 

Squall remained in his usual serious manner and performed the Garden Salute. "Pleased to meet you…"

Xu nodded to the two then looked towards the front to see Seifer lying back with his feet on the small table. "Seifer, how many times has it been now?"

"Oh, I just love these exams…" Seifer replied waving his hand in the air. 

Xu then walked closer to the screen and hit a few buttons. "I'll explain the current situation and the mission… Be seated!" At that, Zell and Squall return to their seats. "Our client for this mission is the Dollet Dukedom Parliament. A request for SeeD was made 18 hours ago. Dollet has been under attack by the G Army since about 72 hours ago. 49 hours into the battle, Dollet abandoned their position in the inner city." As Xu explained several maps and charts flashed on the screen behind her displaying the data. "Currently, they have retreated into the nearby mountains and are reorganizing their troops. That's the current status. Now on to the mission objective." She then looked to the screen and waited for the attack plans to display. "According to our reports, the G Army is mopping up the Dollet troops in the mountain region. We're to make a landing at Lapin Beach. We're to eliminate the remaining G Army within the city and liberate it A.S.A.P. Afterwards, SeeD members will intercept any G Army forces trying to make their way into the city from the mountain region." Xu then looked back to the group as soon as the monitor returned to displaying the Garden symbol. 

"So, what are WE supposed to do?" asked Seifer who was yawning. 

"SeeD candidates are to eliminate the G Army inside the City." 

"Sounds important!" said Zell with a jump. 

"Sounds boring." Seifer looked down and sighed. "So what you're saying is, we do all the little, dirty work…"

Xu shrugged and caught herself from laughing. "Oh, it hardly needs to be said, but… The order to withdraw takes priority. Do not forget." She then looked to her wristwatch and then towards the cockpit. "We're almost there. We anticipate a battle as soon as we disembark. Just be prepared. That's all. Any questions, talk to Quistis." Xu then headed for the cockpit, Zell and Squall giving her way. 

They all sat there quietly once again. Zell shuffled his feet around and constantly tightened his gloves. "My first real battle… I'm getting' pretty nervous."

Squall rolled his eyes over towards Zell for a brief moment, and then moved back to looking at the floor.  _…I guess I can't blame him… this is a real battle we're going into… warfare… this is what we've been training to do and it's finally come.  I can't believe it… I think I'm starting to get nervous…_

"Better not piss in your pants" said Seifer with a chuckle.

"Hah!? You talkin' to me?" Shouted Zell. He looked to Seifer who was still chuckling to himself. "…Bastard."

"Okay, enough talk." Quistis sighed and shook her head. "We'll be landing pretty soon. Get ready."

"Roger." said Zell biting his lip towards Seifer. 

Squall, who had been quiet the whole time, answered as well with an "Alright." __

"Yeah, yeah…" Seifer calmly sighed and once again went back to lounging. "Well then, Squall. Go see what's going on outside."

_… There he goes again… I might as well.  Everything I do from now on is on record.  "…Ok." Squall answered calmly. _

"Good. Because it's my order." Seifer said laughing. 

***

The seven speedy vessels skimmed across the seas at full speed, a huge full moon reflecting from the sea's surface. Squall quietly stood and climbed the ladder to the top, he taking a print out of the battle plans on his way. On the top deck, Squall looked towards the nearing beach. _Swift beach landing, SeeD candidates will quickly make their way towards their designated area, Squad B clearing the way for Intel team Squad A and back up team Squad C… He then looked to the battle plans and again at the beach. All along the beachside as well as from the city, explosions and gunfire could be seen as well as heard. He narrowed his eyes at the sight and clutched his gunblade hanging at his side. _…My first real battle…_ Returning inside, Squall could see the others gathering in front ready to disembark through the bay doors. Seifer was checking his gunblade while Zell was constantly throwing punches at his shadow. _

The ships speeded towards the beach smashing into water markers and skidded onto the beach. SeeDs and SeeD candidates all rushed out at the landing. Xu was the first to dash out of Squad B's ship after giving Quistis a quick salute. The others were soon to follow only after some quick words from Quistis. "Ok, you are to secure the Central Square! Be sure to equip your GF before you head into battle!" Seifer just shrugged it off in a cocky way. Squall junctioned all his acquired GF's, Ifrit, Shiva, and Quezacotl. Zell junctioned Ifrit as well. 

"Let's move out!" Shouted Seifer, he running ahead. Squall and Zell charged forward as well following. All around them were soldiers fighting, G Army in blue full armor suits while Dollet Army wearing green. The three ran through all the bombing and gunfire passing a few other SeeD candidates on their way towards the stairs. As soon as they reached the top, two G Soldiers ambushed them. "Bad move!" Shouted Seifer with a spin. He easily took out one soldier with a single slash to the gut. The other blocked only to be taken down with a blow to the head by a flying kick. "Not bad…" Nodded Seifer.

"Not bad yourself." Zell nodded back as they continued running down the streets. "Hold up, what's that!" He pointed towards a bridge connecting two buildings. Two more G soldiers jumped down and slashed at the three, one almost catching Seifer off guard. 

One of the soldiers drew back and held his sword up in a ready position. "Look out! It's SeeD!" The soldier yelled as he made a dash for Zell but was denied as Zell easily flipped over him. Confused he looked behind him only to meet a punch to the face. Angered, he rushed back up from the ground and stabbed at Zell's torso.  With a side step, Zell managed to escape the attack with only a piece of his cadet jacket missing.  _Ah hell, I'm getting careless again! "Just stay down next time I hit you!"  The soldier made another slash at Zell and slammed his sword into the ground causing it to become stuck.  Without any other thought, Zell stepped in and laid another punch to the guard knocking him out.  Zell snapped his fingers and looked back to the other soldier only to find Squall and Seifer waiting. "Done already?" _

Squall gave a nod and then looked to Seifer. "The Central Square is up ahead. Hey! All you Galbadian cowards out there! Com out'n show your faces! Don't leave me hangin' now!" Seifer rushed ahead leaving Squall and Zell a little behind. 

"…What an idiot." Zell muttered as he and Squall followed.  The Square was quite large with a large circular fountain built at the very center. At first all they saw was a dog sleeping by the fountain but waiting behind the fountain was one G Soldier. 

The soldier tried dashing at the three from behind only to be denied by a slash and trigger from Squall's gunblade. "There may be more." Said Squall calmly. 

Seifer tapped his sword to his back and shrugged. "All right. I want you guys to scout the area for enemies." 

Squall and Zell then walked around the square searching for any G Soldiers hiding. Sure enough, there was one more hiding behind a car. The Soldier jumped over the car and slashed at Zell taking piece of his coat. "Ah…" _Dammit!  That's another piece!  Zell retreated a bit and threw a few punches at the soldier. The soldier blocked a few using his sword's flat face but was hit by one punch to the chest sending him back a few feet. Desperate, the soldier jumped in the air and made a heavy overhead swing at Zell. __Do these soldiers all fight the same way? "Don't think so!" Zell then slammed his hands together catching the soldier's sword in mid air. In a swift motion, he then twisted the blade forcing the soldier to slam on the ground and knocking him out cold. "Whew… that's all of them." He looked to Squall who just shrugged._

"I think that's all of them…" 

Seifer then leaned up against the fountain's edge and pulled a clip out of his gunblade. "Well then. We're on Standby 'till the enemy comes. Standby… How boring…" The dog there had awoken from the sounds of battle and walked around the group. It stopped and licked at Seifer's boot for a while. Seifer tried his best to keep calm, he tapping at his gunblade. Ahead towards the mountain, the three could hear sounds of gunfire and bombings. 

"Sounds like it's starting." said Squall looking towards the direction.  

"Bring it on… Get outta here!" Yelled Seifer at the dog. The dog lowered its head and walked away. "Scram!" He then looked down the alley leading to the mountain and shouted. "Hey Galbadian Soldiers! What are you waiting for!? Come show me what you got!" 

The three found themselves waiting by the fountain for well over an hour. Seifer quietly tapped his foot as well as his gunblade the whole time. Zell chose to move around pacing back and forth around the fountain. Squall looked around listening for sounds of battle. The truth was that the gunfire had ended nearly half an hour ago. _This is pretty boring. "…Nothing."_

"Still keeping us waiting…?" Seifer said with a sigh.

Zell stopped in front of the two and punched the ground. Squall and Seifer could feel a slight shake but said nothing. "The HELL! Man… Now this is what I call boring… This ain't right man!" 

"That's it…!" Seifer walked a little away from the group and swung his sword around scaring the dog away. "I can't take it anymore! What is this, some kind of dog training!?" The dog then ran off to the side and gave a howl. The three then looked to the dog only to have their eyes directed to some soldiers running from a back alley. The dog quickly ran from the soldiers' path. Squall and Zell then ducked behind the fountain while Seifer slowly walked behind the fountain as well. He was actually hoping he would be seen. The Six soldiers looked around and ran towards the mountain area, all of them holding some kind of mechanical equipment or tools. 

"It's the enemy…" Squall calmly said rotating loading his revolver.  _We might be able to do something after all.    ___

"Where the hell they goin'?" Zell stood up and looked ahead to the mountain. "Hey, what's that up there?" At the top of the mountain was a odd looking tower figure silhouetted by a full moon setting behind it. 

Seifer walked forward and pointed his gunblade in the direction the soldiers took. "Our next destination." 

_What!? "But that's against orders!" Yelled Zell throwing his arms out. _

"Weren't you just saying how bored you were?"

"Squall!" 

Squall sighed and walked away from them a few steps. "I stand by the Captain's decision." 

_Huh? "Captain's decision?" Seifer had a confused expression on his face as he walked towards Squall. He pushed Squall with his fist. "You want to wreak some havoc too don't you?"_

Squall turned to Seifer with a determined look after the push. "It's a good opportunity to test out my training. Thanks to you, I feel like I can take on anyone. Even if they do fight dirty like you." __

Seifer grinned at that. "You'll thank me when the time comes."

In the background, Zell placed his hands on his hips. "What the hell… I thought you guys don't get along? You're like, all buddy, buddy now. Listen, this ain't no ordinary battle. It's an exam, an important one. I'm tellin' ya, we have to stick to orders."

"Then you stay here. I don't need any boy scouts." With that, Seifer slowly walked ahead of the group stopping before the alley. 

"What was that!!!?" Yelled Zell shaking his fist. 

Squall shook his head.  "Don't take him seriously, Zell. Seifer, if we're going to go, let's hurry." 

"The enemy is headed for the facility. We, Squad B, are to secure the summit. Move out!" Seifer once again ran ahead swinging his gunblade around. 

"Alright" Acknowledged Squall as he followed. 

Zell gritted his teeth and started after them. _Man… what'd I get myself into?  "Tch… Fine." The three ran up the alley and passed over a large bridge. They ran forward and stopped at the sight of the base of the cliff. Many soldiers lay on the ground, both Dollet and Galbadian, mostly Dollet. Two Dollet soldiers lay by the steps slightly conscious. Zell walked to one and started talking to him. "You okay dude? What happened?"_

"…What business do they have with the Communications Tower now…?" He muttered. 

The other was talking to Squall in a manner as if he were about to die. "…As a child… I used to… play at this Comm. Tower… It was already closed down then, and… ugh… I was careless…" With that, the soldier was gone. Squall stood and looked to the other Zell had been talking to. Zell just shook his head. The other soldier too had died._ …This is horrible… how many more died? _

The three then started to walk up the mountain only to be stopped by a Dollet soldier crawling on the ground injured. "Ahhh! W-W-Who are you!?" He screamed looking at the three standing before him. 

"Don't worry, We're SeeD candidates. We've been dispatched by Garden…" Said Squall.  

"So what's going on up there?" Asked Seifer tapping his blade on the ground. 

The soldier caught his breath and sat down. "The Galbadian Soldiers have entered the Comm. Tower. On top of that… that place has always been a nesting ground for monsters. If you guys are goin up there… be carefull… Ah… Argh!" The soldier screamed as a large tail like object wrapped him and pulled him in. It was an anacondaur, a large snake like monster. It devoured the Dollet Soldier in one swallow. 

_We can get it while it's distracted… Squall cringed and slashed forward pulling his trigger. The gunblade sliced in, chipping away some scales, and blew the serpent away a few feet__. _

_Damn, I hate Anacondaurs.  The monster shook its head and charged forward, its fangs revealed, at Zell. Zell grinned and turned his body placing a heel kick right below the serpent's mouth. _

Seifer shouted "enough!" and stabbed his gunblade into the serpents head from the top. He then began pulling the trigger several times. 

Squall walked over and picked up a few scales that had fallen on the ground, placing it into his pocket.  _These might come in handy... I might actually get to upgrade my gunblade.   He looked to Zell who was standing over the dead Anacondaur and then to Seifer who was wiping his blade clean.  "Monsters huh?"_

Zell kicked the dead carcass and turned to the others.  "That sucks…"

"More fun for us.  Come on…" Seifer then grunted and ran on. "Let's get moving!" At last, ahead was the summit, a cliffside overlooking the tower, which was on a lower base. To the right was the rest of the walkway leading down another hill to the tower. The three peered over the cliff side to see three Galbadian soldiers talking at the tower doors. Squall and Seifer got down and watched while Zell crouched down behind them. 

"The generator is up and running." Said the Galbadian Soldier holding a generator piece. 

"No problem with the boosters." Said the other holding a wrench. 

"…The hell they all doing?" Asked Seifer as he zoomed in with a pair of binoculars. 

The third soldier had some ranks on his chest. "An officer huh?"

The officer threw a couple of large electrical cables over his shoulder. "Cable disconnection confirmed! Beginning the exchange process!" All three yelled "Roger," and ran back into the tower. 

"Repairs…?" Said Squall as he stood. _All those parts and tool they were holding… maybe it wasn't the city they were after… maybe they wanted something inside? Seifer and Zell too stood huddling up. _

"Who cares." Yawned Seifer. "This must be your first real battle. You scared?" He said jokingly towards Squall.

"…I don't know. I try not to think about it." He replied looking to Zell just standing behind them listening.  __

"I love battles. I fear nothing. The way I look at it, as long as you make it out of battle alive, you're one step closer to fulfilling your dream."

"What!? Your dream?" _What are you going on about now?_

"You have one too, don't you?"

"…Sorry but I'm gonna pass on that subject." Replied Squall as he turned away from the two. 

Zell finally jumped in on the conversation. "Yo! Let me in on it, too!"

"Mind your own business." Said Seifer again joking.

"Frickin hell…" Zell then threw punches in front of Seifer in attempts to make him flinch. Seifer simply leaned back. 

"What's the matter Zell? Swatting flies?" Seifer then chuckled and started walking down the hill towards the tower. 

Zell punched the ground and swiped some rocks aside. "Darn you…!" _I swear…_

Squall just shook his head and watched Zell mutter a few more curses until they suddenly heard a voice. "There you are!" Zell jumped up surprised while Squall looked over to the voice. It was a girl, the same girl Squall had helped back at Balamb Garden. She tried to get footing on a rock to get down to the pathway the two were on but ended up flipping forward and tumbling on to her rear. She smiled sticking her tongue out and closing her left eye tight slightly embarrassed. Carefully she stood rubber her hip a bit and then looked to the two. "Are you …Squad B?" She looked to Squall who gave a nod. "Wait a minute… you're that guy who showed me around, right?! Thanks! I don't get lost anymore. Oh yeah, I haven't told you my name yet. I'm… a messenger. Name's Selphie, from Squad A. The Squad Captain is Seifer right? Where is he?" At the base of the Tower was Seifer running towards the entrance. Squall pointed down to where he was. 

Seifer stopped and held his hands together in a "megaphone" like manner. "One of these days, I'm gonna tell ya' bout my Romantic dream!" He then rushed to the entrance and entered. 

Selphie gave a deep sigh looking down the steep cliff side. "This sure is tough… Captain! Wait up…!!!" With that she jumped down the cliff side trying to skip her way down. She luckily made it down without falling and dashed for the door. Selphie then stopped in her tracks however seeing Squall and Zell still at the summit. "What are you waiting for!? Come on! Come on!" She yelled in her usual energetic way. 

_Friggin hell…!? "Squall…" Zell then looked down the cliff at how steep it was. It was about five stories high with a 63 degree incline. "…You're not gonna… It's a cliff man…!" He then shot his arms off towards the cliff. "You're not gonna jump off…" _

Squall then peered over and shook his head. _You're right about that… we're not really in a rush anyway.  "No way…" _

"Didn't think so…" With that the two slowly walked down the hill. 

At the bottom waited Selphie, her hands on her hips and her face in a confused expression. "What took you so long? It would've been much quicker if you just jumped." 

Zell cocked his head back and raised one of his brows, shocked. "…Much quicker? Pu-lease… You wouldn't normally jump off a cliff, OK!? Ain't that right, Squall?"

Squall shrugged and started walking towards the entrance. "Yeah, I guess so. You wouldn't normally jump that."

"Hmm…" Selphie then looked to Squall and then Zell and shrugged. "I don't know… Well, anyway. Well, let's get goin!" 

As the Selphie was about to hit the buttons to open the door, three G Soldiers dashed out, the three talking to each other earlier, followed by a taunting Seifer, he whipping his sword in the air. "Cowards," Said Seifer as he cocked his gunblade. He then calmly walked back into the tower muttering something about the entire mission being a joke. "HEEEY!" Selphie yelled waving her arms in the air. She then turned to Squall and Zell. "The Captain's getting away!" 

The three then walked in and looked around. In the center was a single pillar that seemed to provide a lift. Around them they could see turbines, pipes, wires, and other mechanical and electrical gadgets or lights. "…Did he go up?" Asked Squall as he stared at a descending elevator lift. __

They all shrugged and walk on to the lift. There were no rails so the three had to be careful. Squall and Zell looked down at the height and became defensive trying to keep their feet steady. Selphie however was enjoying herself. "Wow, this lift is pretty cool."

_This girl's crazy… Zell blinked looking at her as she sat on her knees peering over. "Don't get too excited, or you'll fall!" _

"Like I'm really going to!"

***

On another area of the tower, apparently the top, two Galbadian soldiers were working on some wiring. The one in red, an officer, was actually the only one of the two that was really working. The other, a petty officer, he in blue, stood behind him. "Major Biggs. There has been a report of a monster shaped shadow on top of the tower." The one in blue then peered into what Major Biggs was doing. "Major Biggs!" 

"Be quiet! I'm busy!" Biggs waved his hand. Biggs continued working. "This goes like this… and… Geez, what's with these crappy old tools? And… and… why do I have to make all the repairs!? AHHH!" He yelled out as a spark nearly caught his hand. 

"Sir, I'll check around while the repairs are being done." The soldier then walked off, Biggs apparently not listening. 

"Let's see… Hmm… put this here… and…" At the moment Squall, Selphie, and Zell had reached the area, Biggs had been connecting the final cable. "There, it's complete!"

At that instant, the tower suddenly "awakened," it shaking violently and making extremely loud explosive noises. Turbines, energy cells, and satellite dishes became operational. Squall looked all around and even down towards the ground to see boosters and fans igniting. In the center of the tower shot out a huge cylindrical like object that twisted its way to the top. At the very top, it spun around and opened up revealing three long rods. The rods extended out to the sides and released plating in the form of a large dish. The dish then curved and pointed out towards space, needle points and transmitters emerging from the center. It then all seemed to stop until a flash appeared from the dish emitting a solid blue glow towards the skies. Biggs gave a large sigh and grinned to turn to his partner and brag only to find three SeeD candidates behind him waiting. 

_The hell's going on?  "What do you think you're doing!?" Yelled Squall who held his gunblade out to his side, he tapping it on the steel floor planks. _

"Huhhhh? Like wise mister! What do you think you're doing!?" Biggs then started looking around. "H-Hey, what happened to all the soldiers down below!? WEDGE! Take care of these twerps. W…Wedge? I …ah…" He then looked around only to see the SeeDs waiting. Selphie placed her hands behind her back and gave a smile. She held her nunchaku in her left hand just in case the Galbadian soldier decided to run. Biggs then looked to Zell who was looking at his gloves and tightening them. He then finally turned to Squall who had his hand on his hip and wore an annoyed expression on his face. "Well… ah… I seem to be done here, so I'll just be on my…" Biggs then slowly made his way to wards the lift. He then raised his arm up revealing machine gun attachments. "I… I'm leaving, move it!" 

"I don't think so!" Said Seifer jumping from the rising lift. He slashed at Biggs swatting a some kind of remote out of Biggs' hand. "Sorry to crash the party."

Biggs then started shaking. "Ah… AHH… AHHHH… Are you CRAZY!!!" 

"Just shut up." Seifer said swiping his hand in the air. 

Biggs then jumped back and gritted his teeth. "Prepare for the worst you brats!" He then held his arms out and began firing rounds at the four SeeD candidates. Biggs mainly focused fire on Seifer forcing him to hide behind a turbine.  Sweeping fire over to the other SeeD candidates, Zell and Selphie ducked behind a large steel crate.  Squall dashed forwards and slashed at Biggs pulling the trigger, he making contact to one of Biggs' machine gun arm mechanisms. "Argh! Darn you." _Where'd that kid come from!? Biggs became enraged firing towards Squall only to find a nunchaku slapping his arm away. "Wha?" _

"Major Biggs, have you finished the repairs Sir?" Wedge ran in only to find a small battle occurring. "What is the enemy doing here?" He held up his sword and stood firmly next to Biggs, he swiping away another attack from Selphie's nanchaku.  

"Wedge, where have you been? No, pay for a month." 

"Should've stayed home." Wedge then made a charge for Zell but only found a punch to the face then to the gut. Wedge stumbled back and shook his head.  He held out some kind of item and threw it back at Zell. 

_Crap!  A grenade! "Duck for cover guys!"  Zell screamed as he returned behind the crate.  The grenade exploded sending some shrapnel in the air._

"Wedge you fool!  I just finished with the repairs!"  Biggs was relieved to see there was no major damage.   

Seifer snuck behind the two G Soldiers and jumped in for a final blow only to get one of the biggest surprises of his life, especially for Biggs and Wedge. A gigantic monster flew in and flapped its wings creating a whirlwind to swoop around the tower. It swept Biggs and Wedge away, and knocked them into the wall. Seifer too was thrown back and slightly dazed.   The monster slashed down with its mighty arms, its claws scraping against the metal.  All the SeeD candidates could do was hold on for dear life and duck at the sparks flying about.

"It's an Elvoret class!" Shouted Zell as he hung tightly on to the floor grating. "Squall, I think I can sense a GF around it as well!" 

"I think you're right! Selphie, can you draw it!?" Shouted Squall as he stood firm against the wind holding his gunblade above his eyes. 

"No sweat!" She then held her nunchaku forward and concentrated. Elvoret then suddenly screeched as energy was slowly seeping out of him. The energy flowed all around and headed straight into Selphie. "I got it guys! Should I junction it or do you want to Squall?" 

"You go ahead and hold on to it…" 

"Squall, we gotta do something fast!  Any more of this and we'll be blown right off, splat!  This whole tower could even go down!"

_I know that Zell, just let me think… Squall then held his hand forward and closed his eyes. Suddenly, an electrical storm erupted and twisted right in front of the devilish looking monster. Emerging from the electrical storm was the golden bird of lightning, the GF Quezacotl. It flapped its wings and towered above Elvoret. At its beak formed a glowing ball of intense electrical energy. It tapped its beak onto Elvoret and released its energy instantly disintegrating the monster in a bright flash. As soon as the flash had died out, Elvoret was gone along with Quezacotl who had disappeared only awaiting to be summoned. _

The SeeD candidates all then got up looking around checking if they were okay. Selphie looked to her hand and summoned forth the energy she had drawn from Elvoret. The view of a odd yet beautiful looking woman playing a harp in the ocean appeared. "Hmmm… Siren huh? I read about this GF back at Garden…" She then looked to Seifer who had just gotten up and had joined the three standing together. "Squad B Captain. Excuse me, I have new orders!" The energy then disappeared as she waved her hand to get Seifer's attention. Seifer just nodded. "All SeeD members and SeeD candidates are to withdraw at 1900 hours. Assemble at the shore!" 

"Withdrawl?" Seifer then raised his brow. "There are still enemies around!"

"I know, but I'm just a messenger."

Squall stepped forward and crossed his arms. "An order to withdraw takes priority. I don't want to miss the vessel."

"What time'd you say?" Asked Seifer looking to his watch. 

"Like I said…! All SeeD members and SeeD candidates are to withdraw at 1900 hours. Assemble at the shore."

"1900 hours… we only have 30 minutes!" Seifer then dashed for the lift and pressed a button. "You got 30 minutes to get down to the shore! Better Run!" He then jumped onto the lift and headed down. 

Selphie ran to the lift and looked down. "Hey, wait for us!" The lift had already reached the bottom and was returning to the top empty.

"Who the hell does he think he is?" Asked Zell stretching his arms.

Squall shrugged. "Why don't you asked him?" As the lift reached the top, the three boarded and headed down. As they made their way down however, they didn't see Biggs slowly wake up and crawl over to the remote that had been knocked out of his hands. 

"Those little twerps are the targets… Now go! Go and destroy them!

***

The three opened the entrance doors and made their way out only to hear clanging sounds from up above. They dashed forward a bit and looked up only to find a mechanical spider looking monster slamming to the ground before them. "What the hell is that?" Zell yelled holding his fists up. "I read about that thing, the X-ATM092… It's a new Galbadian weapon guys!" The spider slammed forward and swiped a leg at the three forcing them to jump and retreat. Zell jumped high into the air, almost flying, and slammed his fist into the spider's head. Its body slammed to the ground and slumped a bit trying to stand back up. Zell then flipped back to the ground and looked up at the mechanical beast. "Huh? It's repairing itself." 

Inside the eyes of the monster were views of an infrared sensor and targeting system scrambling, trying to lock onto its targets. "Well, can't let that happen!" Yelled Selphie as she began beating at it with her nunchaku. "Ahh! It's not working!" The X-ATM092 then stood and charged forward slamming the three back against the cliff side. "Squall, what do we do?!"

Squall then charged forward and slashed at the mech in a frenzy, trails of exploding energy all around him. It was his trademark "Renzokuken" attack, a choreographed frenzy of timed blows, each blow igniting with every pull of the trigger, which he developed the second year of his training with the gunblade. He slashed at every visible gear and stabbed into the beast. Squall then jumped back as soon as the mech stumbled back to the ground. "Did that do it?"

"I think so…" Zell then threw one more punch and withdrew. "Let's get outta here!" The three then dashed away from the stumbling monster.  Up the hill as they rounded the bend, it had slowly followed them shaking the ground bellow their feet. "I thought we already busted that thing up."

"Forget it! Let's go!" Squall yelled as they rushed on. _… Darn, I thought that did it too.  _"Zell, when you read about that thing, did it say anything about weaknesses?"

"Nope.  The Garden only had some pictures and info on its attacks that Galbadia released.  They claimed it to be unstoppable."

_That just helps us a lot now doesn't it?  "There's got to be a way…"  As they dashed across the summit, the monster jumped up the cliff to try and ambush them. The three ducked under the X-ATM092 and continued running. As they reached the mid section of the mountain, Squall stopped. "Hold on… let's walk here…"_

"What!? Are you nuts!?" Zell looked to Squall who then returned a serious glare.

"If we walk here, we can avoid being thrown off balance by that thing… let's just go." Zell looked to Selphie who just shrugged and they all walked down. At the base of the mountain the three then sprinted again, the X-ATM092 tumbling behind them. They dashed over the bridge only to find the monster leap into the air and land ahead of them.  "This way!" yelled Squall as they retreated back over the bridge.  They were stopped once again by X-ATM092, it snapping its mechanical fangs at them.  "Argh, we have 28 minutes and 39 seconds… I can't take this, let's just do it!" Squall eyed the monster's robotic red eyes and held his blade forward. Zell and Selphie followed in suit standing behind him. "Let's take this thing out!" 

"We're with you man!"  Zell charged forward and punched at one of the monster's legs causing it to shift in balance.  Zell only found another leg coming towards him.  He was sent flying back to the group.  "Damn that hurt…"

Selphie quickly helped Zell up as she closed her eyes.  "Maybe some magic?"  She shot an open palm forward and released a blizzard spell at the mech.  It merely shook the ice off.

_We're gonna have to summon our GF's.  Conventional methods aren't working… "Use your GF's guys!  That's the only way!"   _

"Crap!  Everyone, move!" yelled Zell as he stumbled back.  He saw the eyes of the mech flicker.  "It's one of its attacks, a laser beam!"  Squall and Selphie jumped out of the line of the beam just in time.  The red beam streaked the flooring of the bridge and suddenly burst into a burning wall-like ray of energy.  

"That was too close!" said Selphie as she tried another wave of magic.  She zapped at the mechanical beast with a lightning spell to the head.  She seemed to have phased it a bit.  

_Dammit Zell… "I thought you said you didn't know any more about this thing?"_

"Well, that was one of the attacks they showed on the picture… never mind, I guarantee you that was its best shot."  Zell punched his fists together and started gathering some energy. They all did the same, summoning the powers of their junctioned Guardian Forces. "Eat Ifrit you piece of scrap!" The mighty Ifrit then appeared before the mechanical monster, he standing on top of a giant rock. He and the rock burst into the air in a wave of fire and charged up some power. Zell was constantly concentrating to provide Ifrit with a boost of energy. Ifrit then hovered above the rock and slammed down on it, that causing the burning boulder to fly straight down and crush and crumble upon the X-ATM092. The X-ATM092 slammed to the ground and tried standing. A computerized voice could be heard from it. "Repairing 20 %" 

"Shiva!" Squall cried out pointing his gunblade forward. The goddess of ice once again emerged and formed a glowing ball of energy. It released a wave of intensely cold ice deep freezing everything in its path and slamming straight into the mechanical spider. Amazingly, the spider was still intact, repairing and shaking off some ice.  It did however have some plates blown off and shattered by the intense cold. 

"And time to over load it!" Selphie summoned Quezacotl. This time, the mighty bird of lightning appeared above the monster, its wings expanded. It then screeched out and started spinning forming and electrical twister. The energy slammed straight into the mech and tore right through its hull. Again, a burst of light blinded the area and disappeared with Quezacotl. The X-ATM092 then started sparking heavily. Its Turbines and motors then followed exploding. The three jumped and hung off the side of the brick bridge for cover. "We did it!!!" They all peered over to see the once titanic weapon destroyed and in pieces. "Whew, good thing we did too. It would've torn up the city."

"Cool, hey Squall, we got plenty of time to spare… 26 and 20 seconds." Squall nodded to Zell and they all climbed back up. They then ran down the alleys and back to the vessel awaiting them. Quistis was waiting rushing them to get in. 

***

_Whew… that was a close one.  Guess I didn't expect Seifer to get us into THAT much trouble… I wonder what the Galbadians wanted with that tower though?  All those soldiers and weapons just for that?  _

The ride back was just as silent as the one to the battlefield. Seifer was already there, he being scolded by Xu and Quistis although he just channeled them out. Zell had been the one relaxing this time, he sipping on some soda and trying his best to savior their victory against the X-ATM092. Selphie was with them, she too celebrating with Zell. Squall was in his usual state, quiet. 

Waiting at Balamb Harbor for Seifer was Raijin and Fujin. "How'd it go?" Asked Raijin as Seifer stepped off the boat. Squall, Selphie, and Zell stepped out behind him. 

"Man… All they did was get in my way. Being a leader ain't easy."

Fujin stepped up and stared at Seifer. "SAFE?" Seifer just smiled and gestured in a manner meaning "of course." She smiled back and kind of blushed. It was no surprise, everyone knew she had a major crush on Seifer however, no one really wanted to piss off one of the strongest students on the campus. Seifer then started walking towards the parked Garden Car with Raijin and Fujin laughing. 

Quistis stepped out taking a deep breath of the sea breeze. "Good job!" She looked to Squall and Zell, then looked around. "Where's Seifer?" Squall pointed out to the Garden Car where they could all see Seifer, Raijin, and Fujin boarding. "Just be back at Garden by sun down. You're free 'till then. OK, dismissed!" With that command, Squall, Zell, and Selphie started walking towards the parking lot only to find the Garden Car speeding off.

"H-Hey!!! Not Again, man!" 

_What's the use in fighting it?  Squall sighed and slowly started forward. "Might as well walk it." Zell sighed and followed with Selphie trailing behind, she skipping on each individually paved brick in the road. _

They passed the famous Balamb hotel on the way along with the owner standing outside raving about the sea. At the bend leading to the train station or the City gates, a man sat at a bench playing a quiet game of Solitaire. The three approach as they notice the man look to Zell. "Hi Zell, how are you doing?"

"Hey…! How's it goin'! You know me, I'm always good."

"Good. Make sure you stop by and say 'Hi' to your mom." 

Zell nodded and directed the others across the street. They entered a small apartment complex that had the pleasant smells of cooking food. "Ma, I'm home!"

"Zell, what a surprise! Are these your friends?" 

"This is my house. But don't make yourselves too comfortable!" Zell said to Selphie and Squall. 

"Oh, Zell. Are you off for the today?"

"Nah, outdoor class."

"Drop by whenever you can. Even to say hi." Mrs. Dincht then smiled to the others. "It's a pleasure to meet you. The food won't be done for a while, will you all be staying?"

"Nah ma, we gotta get going. But thanks anyway. Maybe I'll come home a SeeD today ma!" 

"Oh good for you Zell! But you know your father and I will be proud no matter what. And I'm sure your grandfather would be proud too! But you know, everyone has their doubts about you not passing… don't worry, I'm sure you've done your best!" 

"Thanks ma, bye!" 

***

Back at Balamb Garden front gate, the three stumbled onto the curb and kicked the dust off their boots. Zell stood and gave out a large yawn. "Huuuwahaah! Finally made it back…" 

Selphie was rubbing her feet and stretching her legs. "Seriously."

"Well, I guess we just wait for the test results. Till then, see ya Squall!" Zell then walked off. 

Selphie gave Squall a little wave and trotted off as well. "See ya." 

_I guess I'm really tired too.  It's been a long day.  Squall made a short yawn and stopped by the lobby. He saw Xu and Quistis talking to Headmaster Cid but was stopped by two students talking, one from Squad C and the other form Squad D. _

"Hey, did you hear? Looks like Galbadia's real target is the communication tower." Said the Squad C student.

"But radio signals are useless, even if they get the tower to work." Replied the Squad D student sharply. 

"Why?"

"It was on last week's exam, remember? How any form of communication using radio signals can't be used." The Squad D student then turned to Squall. "Squall, how did you answer that question?" 

_… There's a world wide interference…_"The worldwide signal interference." 

"Correct! Good for you! Worldwide signal interference. It started without warning 17 years ago. That's why we communicate online, and use chocobos as messengers now. That's why there's no reason to get the tower up and running." 

"I did awful in the field exam. Just between you and me...I wet my pants." The Squad C student then shook his head and sighed.

"I don't care if I pass. I don't really want to be a SeeD."

_Don't want to be a SeeD?  Then what's the point of being here?  Squall then shrugged and decided to keep walking.  __There's the headmaster with Xu and Quistis… why do they have to stand in my way?  I'll try to get around them.  _

"Mission complete!" Said Xu to Cid. "I think we did a pretty good job. The candidates are back safely, right? Although we didn't realize the Galbadian Army was after the abandoned communication tower…"

Cid cleared his throat and scratched his head. "We've just received word from the Dollet Dukedom. The Galbadian Army has agreed to withdraw as long as the communication tower is repaired and the up-link remains operational."

"Well, in any case, Galbadia is out of there. We could've made more money if they'd stayed and caused more ruckus." Xu then noticed Squall as he started walking by. "Hey, you did pretty well!" Squall stopped and turned to the group slightly bowing his head in thanks. 

"Of course!" Quistis remarked. "He's my best student. He's not very social though."

Cid then stepped up and looked to Squall smiling. "How did it feel out there on the battlefield?"

_Whatever… what's it to you? "Felt good. To actually fight… It was a good feeling." Said Squall quickly trying to get through. _

"That's the spirit! But don't let it get to your head." Squall then walked off as the three continued talking of the exam. 

_I wonder if that answer back there will affect my score?  On his way to the dorms, Squall ran into Seifer just in front of the hall leading to the library. He looked slightly disappointed. "D'you hear about the communication tower in Dollet? We could've been heroes if it weren't for that withdrawal order." He then stopped talking as he eyed Quistis and Xu walking towards them. _

"You were only looking for a fight." Said Quistis who had heard Seifer clearly. 

"My dear instructor. I'm hurt. Those are rather cruel words for an aspiring student. A mediocre instructor like you will never understand."

_MEDIOCRE!?_

Quistis was about to make a sharp remark until Xu jumped in. "Seifer, don't be so stuck on yourself. You'll take all responsibility for leaving the designated area."

Seifer raised his arms in defense. "Isn't it the Captain's duty to take the best possible action?" 

"Seifer, you'll never be a SeeD. Calling yourself a Captain is a joke." Xu then waved her hand in the air and walked off leaving Seifer trembling with anger. He stopped as he saw Headmaster Cid walking in. Cid gestured Quistis to leave them. 

Cid then looked to Seifer for a while and nodded. "Seifer. You will be disciplined for your irresponsible behavior. You must follow orders exactly during combat. But I'm not entirely without sympathy for you. I don't want you all to become machines. I want you all to be able to think and act for yourselves." Behind the group, a Faculty aid walked up. "I am…" 

"Headmaster Cid, you have some business in your office…" Said the faculty member interrupting. 

"There are so many issues at hand here." Cid then sighed, firmly patted Seifer on the shoulder, and walked off. 

Squall looked to Seifer and decided to leave him alone. He then walked towards the dorms. He stopped as he heard the Faculty member talking, Squall guessed to him. "SeeD shall not act beyond the exact wording of a contract. We are a non-profit organization. This incident will be a hard-learned lesson for the Dollet Dukedom. They'll now know to be more generous when hiring SeeD." 

Squall gave a nod to the Faculty aid and walked on only to stop again to hear a message on a loudspeaker. "(All students who participated in today's field exam, report to the second floor hallway. I repeat, all students who took the field exam, report to the 2nd floor hallway.) With that, Squall quickly made his way to the elevator and to the second floor. _The scores are in… He walked down the 2nd floor bridge way from the elevator to the hallway. There he saw a few SeeD candidates, Zell among them. _

Raijin and Fujin were there as well, making sure things were in order. Fujin approached Squall and gave him a cold stare with her revealed eye. "RAGE." Squall stared back challengingly and then looked to Raijin who was grinning. 

"Fujin was sayin' that it'd be all your fault if Seifer doesn't become a SeeD. She can be pretty scary, ya know?" Squall just shrugged and turned around to see a Faculty member exiting the elevator. 

"Dincht… Zell Dincht." 

"OHHH YEAH!!!" Screamed Zell jumping in the air. He then walked off towards the elevator. 

"Squall… Squall from Squad B, please step forward." Squall gave a nod and followed Zell into the elevator. "That's all. Dismissed."

***

In Cid's office, four SeeD candidates stood at attention before the headmaster and a Faculty member. Among them were Selphie, a young man by the name of Nida, Zell, and Squall. The Faculty member stepped up to Cid and raised his hands towards the four. "These are the four students that passed today's SeeD exam."

Cid nodded and carefully examined each student. "First of all, congratulations. However… From now on as a member of SeeD, you will be dispatched all over the world. We are proud to introduce SeeD. Balamb Garden's mercenary soldiers. SeeD soldiers are combat specialists. BUT… That is only one aspect of SeeD. When the time comes…"

"Headmaster…" The Garden Faculty once again interrupted. "It's almost time for the meeting. Please make this short. SeeD is a valuable asset to Garden. Its reputation is solely dependent on each of you. Handle your mission with care. Is that what you wanted to say sir?" The Faculty member then turned back to Cid who nodded in agreement and then back to the students. "Here is your SeeD rank report!" The faculty member then handed the papers to Cid. 

Cid took the papers in hand and first walked over to Selphie. He handed her test papers over and shook her hand also whispering something to her. "Psst… Psst… (I'm looking forward to the Garden Festival.)" He then turned and walked over to Nida doing the same. "Psst…Psst… (Do your best, even if you don't stand out.)" Once again he turned and walked to the next student, this time Zell. "Psst…Psst… (Try to control your emotions a little.)" He shook Zell's hand firmly as Zell shot out a big grin. He was trembling with excitement. Then he turned to Squall, gave him his report and shook his hand firmly. "Psst… Psst… (Finally… A gunblade specialist… We'll talk privately one day.)" He then walked back to his seat and again examined the new SeeDs. "This ends the SeeD inauguration. Dismissed!" The four new SeeDs then stood at attention and gave the SeeD salute. They then turned and trotted off, Zell doing a little victory dance with Selpie while Nida and Squall trailed behind.

***

The four found themselves back at the second floor. Zell and Selphie rushed out dancing on the bridge way. Nida was off to the side smiling and thinking to himself. Squall followed out of the elevator last. He over heard Nida talking to himself as he passed by. "After 17 years of suffering, my chance has finally arrived!" Nida then turned around only to find Squall staring at him. "Oh!!! W-W-What, Squall?" Squall just nodded as he headed towards Zell and Selphie overhearing one more thing. "(I'll be the ruler of this Garden someday!)"

Selphie constantly pranced around yelling "SeeD! SeeeD! SeeeeeeeD!" while Zell too did a little victory gallop. "Yo! Squall! Let's get back to class!" Squall just shrugged giving a "why?" expression. "What do you mean, 'Why?' Don't you remember what new SeeD members do? They give a speech in front of the entire class! And after that, the inauguration party!" Squall just sighed and walked on towards the class hallway. Zell jumped in the air and yanked Selphie and Nida to follow. 

As they walked forward into the hall, they were surprised to find a large group of people huddled there. Among the group was Seifer along with Fujin and Raijin. The four looked around confused. All was quiet for around 30 seconds until Seifer stepped up and began clapping. The rest of the group followed in suit leaving the four new SeeDs to grin in rejoice and embarrassment, of course except for Squall who simply waved his hand and looked to the side.   _I don't get this guy… beginning of the day he tries to kill me… now he's giving congrats…  he actually looks serious though…_

***

Before heading back to the dorms to prepare for the night's SeeD ball to be scheduled, Squall decided to head for the cafeteria and get some nourishment. He ordered two Garden hotdogs and sat down at his usual table at the far right corner in the back. _Who knew some garden hotdogs were ordered for tonight?  Taking a sip of his drink, he opened up the large envelope containing his test scores and rank results. _…whew… I made it… wonder how well…?_ He carefully looked at the scores and nodded in agreement. "Conduct 70pts…" _that's right, I must have gotten docked for not trying to change Seifer's mind… "_Judgement 60 pts… Attack 50 pts… Spirit 100 pts… pts deducted 80 pts!? Ah well… at least there's that bonus 100 pts… SeeD rank 9 huh? Not too bad I guess…" He stayed there for about a half an hour staring at his scores and finishing his hotdogs until a "Trepie" walked passed him and reminded him to get going for the ball._


	5. Waltz For The Moon

**Waltz For The Moon**

Carefully slipping his SeeD rank report into his jacket pocket, Squall turned the corner and entered his dorm area. He was surprised to find Selphie waiting there. "HAH! Found you! Well? Well? What do you think!? My SeeD uniform!" She pranced around in place showing off the elegantly detailed SeeD uniform. "You should get changed, too. We have that party to get to." 

Squall nodded and entered his room, closing the door behind him. Waiting there for him was his new SeeD uniform. "SeeD uniform…" _After all these years I've made it… _Might as well get changed…_ He had changed surprisingly quickly considering the different parts to the uniform. The only problem he had for a while was adjusting the chokers and getting the chain and belt on right. _

Selphie stood by the door leaning against the wall humming a little tune until the door to her left opened. "Heeey! Lookin' good!" She looked to Squall then gave a jump shooting a fist into the air. Alright! Let's hit that PAAH-TAY!" 

***

The blissful tune "Dance with the Balamb Fish" played in the background as Squall and Selphie walked into the Garden's Ball Room. Selphie ran a separate way to go talk to people as Squall decided to simply walk around. There were many cheery faces, some of SeeDs, some of high aristocrats from Dollet and Timber. He also saw Headmaster Cid mingling and reuniting with past graduated SeeDs. Getting bored, Squall found himself a pillar to lean against and started staring into space. After a while, a waitress holding a tray of drinks walked towards him asked him if he wanted a drink. She handed one to him and went on her way. _I knew it would be like this… why'd I even bother coming?  Maybe I should just leave and go to the training center for a while.  Squall took a sip and continued staring into space until he noticed Zell running up towards him._

"Yo!" Zell stopped in front of Squall and gave him a little salute-like wave. Squall simply looked at him and nodded. "S'up, Squall? Heh-heh, I guess we're both SeeDs now, huh?" He then extended his hand for a shake. "Put it there, man." In reaction, Squall just took another sip of his wine and looked once again to the skylight to watch the stars. Zell gave a sigh and started chuckling. "Hah, even as a SeeD, you're still the same. Well, that's typical of you. See ya." Zell began walking off when he bumped into Selphie who had been running around for the past half hour. 

"Oh...hey, Zell. Wanna join the Garden Festival committee and..."

_Ack__! Uh… _"Sorry, I...ah...Just remembered something! G-Gotta go. See ya!" With that, Zell was able to slip past and head to the cocktail shrimp. 

"Hmmmm…" Selphie glared as Zell quickly trotted off, she being a bit irritated. She had only been able to recruit six others to help with the Garden Festival committee. Her frown had turned into a smile as she saw Squall. "Squall! Hi!" She slowly walked up and stopped in front of him, Squall once again only giving a slight nod. "Wanna join the Garden Festival committee? You can help out whenever you have the time. Please?" She then started staring at Squall and gave a little sad face. 

_… Whatever… well, if it'll get you to leave me alone for now…  _"Yeah, I guess so."

"Really!?" 

"Sure. You seem to be putting a lot of effort into this. At least you're serious about it."

"Whoo-hoo! I know we'll be busy with a lot of SeeD stuff, but let's work hard on the Garden Festival, too. Bye!" She once again walked off chasing down any person she hadn't asked. "'Scuse me! You right there!" 

Squall once again drew his attention to the glass roof above. It was one of Squall's few relaxing past-times, to look up at the stars at night, he didn't know why.  He was pleased as he saw a shooting star streak the sky. He then looked to the dance floor where his attention was brought to a young woman standing alone on the floor. It seemed she too had seen the shooting star. She was very beautiful, with dark hair to her shoulders and delicate skin of a cream like complexion, wearing a white dress that suited her well. She turned and at once saw Squall and smiled. She raised her index finger leaving Squall a bit confused, and then began walking towards him. 

"You're the best looking guy here. Dance with me?" Squall just stared at her, taking in another sip of wine. The girl then placed her hands on her hips, her face showing an expression of thought. "Let me guess...You'll only dance with someone you like. Ok then... Look into my eyes." She then began to swirl a finger in front of Squall's eyes. "You're-going-to-like me...You're-going-to-like-me... Did it work?"

_…?  What am I supposed to do? Squall then looked to the side to figure out some kind of excuse. "…I can't dance. Huh? Hey!" _

Flirting, she grabbed his hand and yanked him towards the dance floor, she taking the glass from his hand and handing it to a person standing nearby. "You'll be fine. Come on. I'm looking for someone. I can't be on the dance floor alone." 

The music had changed from a renaissance like tune to a waltz, "Waltz for the Moon," inspired from a popular tune. The girl was humming with the delightful tune as she took Squall's hands and placed them in the proper positioning. She then began to dance, trying to lead Squall with the steps, however, he was simply being tossed around, his feet too slow to follow, causing him to bump into her. With a giggle, she once again took his hands and tried to lead him again. She tried going for a spin but ended up pulling Squall with her causing them both to bump into another pair of dancing couples. The two gave an angry stare only to find the girl sticking her tongue out to them. She then smiled and once again reached for Squall's hands. 

_This is embarrassing… thought Squall as he looked at her smiling face.  __…why not then?___

Much to her surprise, Squall had positioned himself for the correct steps for the dance, he extending his right arm forward, body straightened. She took his hand and the two began the waltz for the moon. From atop the dance floor, it was a grand scene to see so many people dancing in unison; Squall and the mystery girl were in the center. As the dance ended, both of them stopped in their final position, bodies close together, to look up at the explosions just ringing in the stars. Through the glass window, they saw a beautiful display of fireworks streaking the night sky with colors. A slight grin had appeared on Squall's face but turned to confusion as the girl he had danced with looked to some people and then to him giving only a wink and a smile as she walked off. Squall remained there, on the dance floor. 

***

A little while later, Squall found himself at the balcony of the ballroom. He stood there alone, leaning against the stone railing for a while, once again staring towards the stars. The solitary moment was ended by a voice coming from behind him. "You really are an excellent student. Even that dance was perfect." It was Quistis; Squall didn't need to turn around to know her voice. 

"Thank you." He answered simply as he continued staring into the stars. A few minutes later, he sighs and senses someone behind him. … _Still there?_"Yes?" 

Quistis gave a sigh and leaned against the railing next to him. "So you'll dance with someone you don't even know, but you can't stand being around me?"

"...Whatever. You're an instructor, and I'm your student. It's kind of awkward when you don't say anything." 

"That's true. I was like that myself. ...Oh, I completely forgot. I wonder what's to become of me? I've come to give you an order. You and I are to go to the 'secret area'. It's where the students secretly meet up and talk after curfew." 

_"Secret Area?"__  Squall had actually stumbled upon that place once while hiding from an angry mother T-Rexaur  Seifer had diverted onto him a few years ago.__ "What do you want to do there? Are we going there to tell everyone they're violating curfew? If that's the case, forget it. Leave that for the disciplinary committee." _

She began laughing and shook her head. "Go get changed and meet me in front of the training centre. This will be my last order." 

Squall gave a sigh and finally turned towards Quistis. "What do you mean, 'Last order?'"

"Well, I have a lot on my mind."

With a nod, Squall just walked off, once again confused. _Get changed and meet at the training centre? What's this all about..._

***

In a few minutes, Squall had already changed to his normal clothes and walked down to the training centre. The ball had still been going on as well and would last well over midnight. He had been hassled by one of the Garden Faculty on the way saying "It's after-hours. All facilities except the training centre are closed. Return to your quarters." Squall gestured he was going towards the training centre and the Faculty aide just waved him along. Surely enough Quistis was already there at the front waiting. She was dressed in her usual attire, pinkish dress with long gloves that covered her arms, combat boots, and her signature weapon, a whip, slung around her waist. "Squall, I was just wondering...Have you fought T-Rexaur in the training centre?" Squall just nodded and continued walking through the gate to the left. "Okay." 

The inside of the training centre was a mini jungle with a huge mess. It was clear to see that the monsters inside truly did run wild as many pillars and such were smashed in, ground and trees uprooted and tossed to the side, and just a sheer mess of bent and chewed up old fences about. Inside, the two encountered a few plant like monsters called Grats, however, they posed no real problem after a few Gunblade swings. _This is boring… at this point I think I'd actually enjoy fighting some T-Rexaur._

Within minutes they had made it to the "Secret Area." It was basically a balcony overlooking Balamb Garden's main building hidden behind the Training Facility's generators but was a sight to see indeed. There were some other students there, two pairs of couples, sitting quietly with each other talking. "I haven't been here for a while." Said Quistis as she quietly walked over to the balcony railings and leaned over. Squall leaned over the rail as well just off to the left of her. The two just stood there quietly for a few minutes. "What time is it?"

"It's after midnight."  _It's late… now what was this mission all about?_

"Oh well..." For a few minutes, all was quiet again, until… "I, Quistis Trepe, am no longer an instructor as of now! I'm a member of SeeD now, just like you. Who knows, maybe we'll end up working together." 

"...Oh really?" _… so this is what she meant by final order… she just wanted to talk…_

"Is that all you're going to say?" She asked glancing at Squall. He was just staring off into the other direction.

"If that's how it was decided, you have to abide by it." __

"They told me that I failed as an instructor. Basically, that I lacked leadership qualities. I was a SeeD by the age of 15, got my instructor licence at 17..."

Up to then, Squall had already turned away from her annoyed. _ So why bother telling me this?  What do you want me to say?  "tough luck, that's the way it goes?"  or "that's too bad, but maybe you can try again next time?" It's your problem, so just take your licks and get on with it.  Why bother thinking about what happened in the past if you know it's going to hurt you?_

"It's only been a year since I got it... I wonder where I went wrong... I did my best... Are you listening?" She stopped and turned to Squall noticing he had turned away.

"Are you done yet...? I don't want to talk about it." He turned his back to the railing and leaned resting his arms against them. "What am I supposed to say about other people's problems?" 

"I'm not asking you to say anything. I just want you to listen." 

"Then go talk to a wall." Squall remarked coldly as he shoved off the rail. 

"Aren't there times when you want to share your feelings with someone?" Said Quistis, her eyes almost in tears.

_Never… "Everyone has to take care of themselves. I don't want to carry anyone's burden." With that, Squall walked off. _

Quistis nodded in silence, watching as he walked off. "…No leadership qualities…Failed instructor…Perhaps they're right…" 

***

The two kept silent as they made their way back through the Training Centre. Quistis had always been at the verge of starting conversation, but had stopped herself as she watched Squall silently walk down the worn pathway. 

All of a sudden, there was a scream. "Somebody help!!!" It was coming from the Training Centre's entrance.

Quistis "Come on, Squall!" She then ran forward, Squall following. They made there way to the front by Gate 2 to see one of the monsters actually outside attacking a girl. 

_It's… It's her… _Squall watched as the flying giant bee-like monster, Granaldo, attacked the girl from the infirmary. 

"Squall!!!" Screamed the girl as she saw him running up. She showed a surprised expression as Quistis ran up behind him. "Squall! Quisty?"

_Who is she? How does she know who I am? _Squall then drew his Gunblade and slashed forcing the large bug monster to retreat a few feet. It gave off a screech as it hovered to a halt above a few bushes. From those bushes, three more monsters emerged; they were Raldo's, rhino/lizard like monsters. The Granaldo suddenly lifted one of the Raldo's in the air and tossed it down to the ground like a cannon ball towards Squall who just managed to jump to the side in time. 

Quistis had jumped in and slashed hard at the Raldo with her whip, gashing it along its head and blinding it with its own blood. It screeched and ran away in pain. Squall made a charge forward, screaming out as he cut the two other Raldo in their hind legs one after the other in a swift manner, immobilizing them. He then turned to the Granaldo who was making an attempt to sting Quistis with its scorpion-like tail. _I've fought one like you before… In an instant, energy flared up around Squall as he charged at the Granaldo in frenzy. He jumped onto the Granaldo's thorax and began slicing away, pulling the trigger as he went. As soon as the attack ended he jumped to the ground and finished the monster off by charging forward, dragging his sword on the ground, and making a heavy upward slash that he followed through with jumping up into the air. _

Squall landed onto the ground and watched as the Granaldo fell onto one of the electrical fences and was fried. It had however already been dead since Squall's first cut. He then looked over to the girl as he clipped his Gunblade to his side. The girl had collapsed to her knees in relief. Quistis stood just behind Squall, a bit confused.

Just as the two were about to check on the girl, two other men, both dressed in white battle uniforms, had jumped in from no where next to the girl. "It's not safe here. Please, let's go." Said one as the other helped her up.

"…Alright." The girl answered. With that the three left, leaving Squall and Quistis only to wonder. 

"Who was that…?" Quistis wondered as she watched the two men escort her out of the area. 

_That's what I'd like to know…_

***

Once again in the hallway leading to the Training grounds, the two found themselves. Quistis, ahead of Squall, had suddenly stopped and turned around. "Squall. It's not like everyone can get by on their own, you know?" 

Squall just blinked as he watched her walk away. "…Says who?" He replied coldly. _I've been able to do it so far…_

***

Squall walked down the halls towards the dorms to find absolute silence except for the usual trickles coming from the fountains. _…The ball is probably over by now, it's nearly __1 AM__. _Down the hall towards the dormitory was Zell, still in his SeeD uniform.  _Zell__?__  What's he doing here?_

"Finally! There you are! Where the hell were you?" Zell scanned Squall and noticed he had been in his regular clothes. He also noticed the newly drawn blood that coated the edge of his Gunblade. _Training?__ Hehe, guess he'll never change.  _Shaking his head, he went on. "I was lookin' all oveb the place. We're both now members of SeeD, right? Well, guess what!? We got our own rooms, baby! Your new room's right across the hall from your old one. That's what I was asked to tell you. Man, it took me forever!" Squall just nodded and continued walking past Zell. Shrugging, Zell then began whistling to himself and he too went towards the dorms. 

Squall walked into the new room to find all his belongings already there. The room was much larger with a personal desk and a few shelves to the right, larger bed to the left, a closet by the door, and huge bay windows at the far wall. Unclipping his Gunblade, he wiped it clean and returned it to its case. _ It's a nice room… definitely more privacy.  "I'll just go to sleep…" He said as he stood in the middle of the room looking around. _

***

The next morning, Squall was awakened by the sound of knocking at his door. "Squall, it's our first SeeD mission! Looks like we're going to Timber. Meet by the front gate. Hurry!" It was Selphie knocking, her voice in an excited mood. 

_First mission already?__  Hmm… Slowly, Squall got up and saw that a new magazine had been placed on the desk for him. "Weapons monthly April… maybe I'll read it later." He then tucked the magazine in his jacket and opened up the case to his Gunblade. Care fully pulling it out and clipping it to his side, he then made his way out the door. _…Let's see, what first… no breakfast, cafeteria isn't opened yet… guess I'll just go then…__

***

At the front gates, Squall waited, along with Selphie, Headmaster Cid, and a Garden Faculty member. Selphie actually got there after Squall. Apparently she had somehow sneaked a hotdog from the cafeteria earlier as indicated by small drips of ketchup on her dress. Selphie decided to go casual on the mission, she wearing her long brown boots almost reaching her knees, and her bright yellow dress/corduroys. 

"…One more minute…" Said they Faculty member. They had all been waiting for Zell who had been sleeping in late. 

From the gates, Zell shot off into the air and zoomed his way to the group. He swerved around and stopped just in front of the Faculty. "Made it!" He wasn't wearing his working uniform this time. Instead, he had his normal street clothes, jean shorts, sneakers, a black shirt and a red vest. 

"T-Boards are prohibited within Garden. Have you forgotten?" Said the Faculty member boldly.

"Oops, Sorry! But this is really cool. It may come in handy on a SeeD mission, someday."

"We'll be the judges of that. Confiscate it." With that, another Garden Faculty member waiting just at the back walked up and took it away. "All of you are members of SeeD, but… Nevertheless, you're still students at this Garden. Furthermore, because you are SeeDs, you must set an example to all others and abide by the Garden's rules. Understood!?" He then glared down into Zells eyes and walked away behind Cid. Zell was a bit shaken but shrugged it off as Cid walked forward. 

"Well, about your first mission…" Cid cleared his throat and went on. "You are to go to Timber. There, you will be supporting a resistance faction. That is your mission. A member of the faction will contact you at Timber Station. This person will talk to you and say, 'The forests of Timber sure have changed'. At this time, you must reply, 'But the owls are still around'. That is the password. Just follow the faction's orders."

Zell looked about in surprise and pointed to Squall, Selphie, and himself. "Uh… Just us 3?" 

The Garden Faculty then spoke. "Correct. We have agreed to do this mission for very little money. Normally, we would never accept such requests, but…" Cid then cut him short. 

"Enough talk about that. Well then, Squall, you are the squad leader. Use your best judgement based on the situation. Zell and Selphie, you are to support Squall and give your all to carry out the faction's plans. Oh, and Squall, I forgot to give you this. It's a cursed item, but if one with enough power uses it, it should be of great help." Cid then handed Squall a Magical Lamp. Although not hot, the lamp produced a dark bluish flame. "Best of luck on your first mission." Squall, Selphie, and Zell, then gave the Garden Salute and walked off back towards the Garden to prepare and gather supplies.

***

"What are we doing here?" Said Squall, he folding his arms and closing his eyes. He was getting restless waiting for Selphie and Zell too had been taking his sweet time. 

Zell looked around the library to see it was busy as usual. "Cool it for a sec, just wanna check out something. And hey, we're still waiting for Selphie anyway. Uh, excuse me miss…" 

A beautiful young girl, with dark hair tied into a pigtail and a clean and healthy complexion, was at the library's front desk inputting codes for books into a computer. "If there's a book you're looking for, please let one of the library committee know. We'll be happy to help you." She said, her eyes still glued to the monitor.

"I've been waitin' FOREVER for 'Good-bye Pururun'. Has anyone returned it yet?" 

_'Good-Bye Pururun… didn't Shirley say Zell was looking for that? "Oh...Z-Zell..." The girl with a pigtail then suddenly dropped the few books she was holding as she looked up. Her eyes had the look of surprise and her body grew tense. "I...I'll put a search on that...P-Please hold on a second..." She then started tapping in a few keys, her hands trembling. _

Zell blinked at the sight of her nervousness.  _What's with her all of a sudden?  I guess I shouldn't care… she sure is pretty though… Selphie had walked into the library unnoticed, she watching the whole scene. She leaned behind Squall giggling something into his ear. "Tee-hee, I think that girl likes him!" Squall just shrugged and tapped his foot. "Hey Zell! Let's get going!"_

"Huh? Oh, you're ready? Okay. Um, thanks a lot miss, but I guess I'll come back later" He gave her a little wave and smile as he turned away.

"O-Okay Z-Zell. I-I'll hold it for you if it gets in."

Zell then turned around, his eyes wide. "Really!? That'd be great, thanks! Bye then!" 

"Y-yeah! Bye Ze-Zell!"  _I think I'm going to faint!_

Zell turned around only to bump into a young man in a SeeD uniform. "Whoa, easy there cadet…" 

Zell just blinked. "I'm no cadet, I'm a SeeD like you."

"Hmmm… so you are… but you're still a rookie I bet…" The SeeD was a bit conceited. He then shrugged Zell off and turned around to another girl he had been talking to. "So the new issue isn't in yet. I was looking forward to it." 

"I...I'm sorry. I was so busy with the budget meeting and all..." The girl was a Library Committee member. 

"Oh, I'm in no rush. Besides, I don't have that much time to read." 

"Yes, I'm sure. SeeDs must be very busy. P-Please stop by again!" 

"Yeah sure, thanks." The conceited SeeD then turned around and saw an angry Zell being calmed down by Selphie. "So, you a SeeD like me huh?" He gave a grin to Zell and waved him off. "Well, good luck to ya." With that, he walked off. 

"OH-MY-GOSH...!!!" Screamed the girl. She ran over to the front desk and started giggling happily to her friend with a pigtail. The girl with a pigtail nodded and smiled however her eyes had been fixated to the unnoticing Zell. "He spoke to me!!!" 

Zell glared at the exiting SeeD and gave a sigh. "Geez.  Hey Shirley, who the hell does that guy think he is?" He looked over to Squall and Selphie, who just shrugged, then over to the girls at the counter. 

The excited girl turned around and looked to Zell. "That SeeD comes to the library often. He's been our topic of conversation lately." She then looked back and continued giggling and chatting. 

"…whatever. If you two are done, let's go." Squall then turned around and began walking, Zell and Selphie behind him. 

"Hey, uh Squall, are we gonna walk all the way down there?"

"Yeah. We weren't assigned the Garden car. We won't need it anyway, we'll be catching the train, remember?"

Zell just sighed and kept walking. "Oh man, are we in for a hike."

Selphie too looked a bit disappointed. "Yeah… and I wanted to drive too!"


	6. Eyes On Me

**Eyes On Me**

"Man, my feet are killing me!" Yawned Zell as he pulled both his sneakers off and rubbed his feet. "Hey, don't look at me like that, these are new socks and my feet don't stink!" He yelled looking to Selphie. Squall just shook his head and sighed.

Selphie giggled and sat on the curbside next to Zell. "Yeah, my feet hurt too." She then looked around and smiled as she listened to the not so distant sea. "This place is so cozy, so blue too! It's cool." She then looked behind her to see they sat on the curbside of Balamb Rental Cars which also doubled as the town's gas station.. "Hey, we're SeeDs now right? Why don't we rent a car next time?" 

_That's not a bad idea… Squall just shrugged. "Maybe…"_

"Where are you SeeDs off to now? Are you gonna go fight some war?" A man walked over to the SeeDs from behind one of the parked rental cars. A woman followed closely behind him. 

"Something like that! We got our first big mission today." Zell commented, jumping to his feet, giving a thumbs-up. "Speaking of missions, man, we gotta get going, the train should be here soon." He looked to his wristwatch, then to Squall only to see a "I know that" face. 

"Okay, be careful. See you around!" Said the woman as the three SeeDs stood and walked down the Balamb streets. 

"Hold up guys, just gonna drop by and say hi to my ma." Said Zell as they were passing his house. Squall and Selphie nodded both following him inside. "Ma? I'm home! That your famous Balamb Fish stew cooking?"

Ma Dincht was in the kitchen area as she usually was. "Oh, Zell. Are you off today? Actually, yes, it is, would you and your friends like some?"

"Nah ma, that's okay, thanks. We're actually off to our first mission actually!" 

"Your father and I are so proud of you Zell. You take care though, don't get into too much trouble, you hear? That rascal is here again today, Go say hello. He really looks up to you, you know." 

Zell sighed and nodded leading Squall and Selphie to the living room/dinning room area. There was a large circular table in the middle, bookshelves, cabinets, study desks, and a television around the walls, as well as a large window above the study desks. A little boy waited inside by the table. "Yo, Zell!" 

"Yo! S'up, Trouble Maker!" 

"Zell, your ma's baby-sittin' me again! I ain't causin' her no trouble. Your ma can be pretty strict, too. I better be good now that you're here. I'm strong and all, but I can't take both you and your ma on." The boy went on talking to Zell as he paced around the room. Selphie and Squall just waited by the living room entrance, Selphie giggling at Zell as she played a guitar she found by the bookshelf. "It's like a double punch, y'know. I'd get KO'd just like that." 

"That's cool and all, but y'know you better be good any way even if I'm not around, got it?"

"Right!"

"Alright kid, my friends and I gotta go, you just stay outta trouble and don't break anything when you're practicing!"

"YEAH! Later Zell!"

Zell sighed as he headed for the door. Squall followed silently while Selphie was in the back giggling. "Hey ma, gotta go!" 

"Oh, okay Zell. Drop by whenever you can. Even just to say hi."

"I will ma, bye!" Zell waved and exited, Squall and Selphie ahead of him. "Alright… train's… that way, just around the corner, let's go." 

On their way they passed the man that usually lounged on the bench by the street corner. "Hey Zell. How's it going?"

"Oh, hey, you know me, I'm always good! Got our first mission today, I'll see you later."

"That's good, take care of yourself. Good luck."

***

"The train to Timber is here. Please purchase a train ticket." Said one of the station's staff members. 

"Three please! SeeD." Screamed Selphie excitedly. 

"That will be 3,000 Gil." 

Selphie smiled and handed him a few bills. In return she received a cardkey like ticket. "Don't worry guys, this one's on me! Just remember, I get to drive the car when we get one!" Squall just nodded and looked back to the ticket seller while Zell choked for a while then began laughing. 

_Now that I think about it… I don't remember really leaving Balamb unless for training… Squall turned around to take in one last breath of the fresh sea breeze to find himself face to face with a woman dressed in red and pink. "I am the Queen of Cards, I travel all over the world to monitor and enforce the various card rules." She looked quite young however her reputation was indeed wide spread. For the young age of only 14, she was already a master of Triple Triad. "Would you like to play a game?"_

"Hmmm… maybe next time… thank you." Said Squall. He had thoughts on gaining more cards, seeing as that all the mystical Triple Triad Cards contained sealed magic or rare items. The Queen nodded to him and said "any time. It was nice meeting you." Squall then nodded and headed on, Zell babbling facts about the card Queen. 

"Please go inside right away. The train to Timber will be leaving shortly." A train conductor announced as he saw the three seeds approach. 

The three then walked over and entered the train, Squall in first while Zell and Selphie followed. Selphie was humming a tune when she started commenting on the train. "Wow, they really did a number on these trains, really high tech and all! These trains are awesome!" She remarked as they stood onboard. The train doors then closed and the train itself began moving, heading down the plains towards a tunnel leading underwater. 

"A transcontinental railroad, baby! It even runs through an underwater tunnel to get to Timber. Pretty cool, huh?" Zell looked to Squall who just stared out the door's window. 

"Sure is…" Squall said as he noticed a scrolling marquee above the door saying "Next stop…Timber…"

"Guess you're not interested. By the way, Squall...You have to use the ticket to get inside." 

Looking around the entrance/exit area of the car, Squall then walked up to the control panel by the door on the right and scanned it. "hmm…" Looking at a slot in the panel, he then took the bar coded end of the ticket. He then slid the ticket through unlocking the automatic lock. "Okay, we can go inside now." The ID check on the panel then read "Confirming… Access granted…"

Selphie jumped to that. "I'm gonna go check out the front!" She then entered the newly unlocked doorway looking to Squall. "Tee-hee! Thanks!" With that, dashed through skipping. 

"Let's go check it out, Squall."

Zell then entered the trains hallway down to the rooms, Squall following. Selphie was ahead, just a little across a door in the far back, leaning on a railing looking through the glass windows. She smiled as she watched the scenery go by. Zell stopped in front of another door, one a little before where Selphie had been standing, and pointed towards it with his thumb. "Yo, check it out! So this is SeeD's private cabin...!" He slowly walked through the automatic door and popped his head through. "WHOA!" His excitement didn't really reach Selphie, who had been singing and daydreaming in her own little fantasy world, and Squall was too neutral. Zell just continued into the cabin. "OHHH YEAHHH! AWESOME!" 

Squall sighed and looked to Selphie who continued leaning against the rail singing. He slowly walked next to her and looked out to where she had been looking. "Hey Squall. I love trains. "Train Train Take Us Away, Take Us Away Far Away, To the Future We Will Go, Where It Leads No One Knows… Such a nice breeze..." She kept on humming until she noticed Squall was still waiting for her. "Oh...I'll meet you inside. I'm gonna hand out here for a bit." With that, Squall nodded and entered the SeeD cabin. 

The SeeD cabin itself was very elegant as far as many other train cabins went. Very roomy, there was a large couch at the far end that filled some of the left wall, the corner, and the back wall, two large windows just behind it on the back wall, two bunks to the right, and complete bathroom area to the left. Squall walked in finding Zell bouncing on the couch's soft cushions. "Heh-heh. This is sooo cool!"

Squall just looked around. "...I'm glad you're so excited."

"They even have magazines here." Zell lifted a magazine up and tossed it to Squall. "It's Pet Pals volume I. Not my thing but hey, it's something to do as the time goes by." Nodding, Squall sat down near the left wall and flipped through the magazine skimming the articles. "This is pretty damn amazing. It pays to be a member of SeeD! Squall, y'know anything about Timber?"

"Not too much."

"Thought so. Well, let me fill you in. Timber used to be a country surrounded by deep forests. But 18 years ago, Galbadia invaded. Timber fell quite easily to Galbadia, so, now Timber is under Galbadian occupation. It's said there's a whole bunch of resistance factions big and small."

"…And?" Squall said looking up from the magazine. 

"Nope, that's it."

"........." For a while, Squall eyed Zell, wondering how he knew so much and so little at the same time. "...Thank you, Mr. Know-It-All-Zell."

"Hey, no prob!"

Squall rolled his eyes, attempting to return to the magazine, until Selphie entered the cabin room. "I'm not...feeling well..." From what Squall picked up, she didn't look to well either. Her eyes were droopy and her body slumped. She walked over to an empty spot on the couch next to Zell and fell over lying down curled up. 

Standing up, Squall watched as Selphie made her way to the couch and plop on to it. "You should get some rest if you're tired."

"I'm really sleepy..." She mumbled, apparently already drifting to sleep. 

"Hey...? Huh? What the...!? Somethin's wrong with me, too...I...feel...sleepy..." Zell gave a large yawn and suddenly dropped his head back, his mouth wide opened, he snoring. 

Confused, Squall stood for a few seconds, watching the two asleep until… "What's going on? Ugh!? ...What is this?" There was a funny feeling going through Squall's mind. It was as if something was drilling into it. He clutched his head as he began hearing a strange ringing noise. Unable to bear it any longer, he collapsed to his knees and onto the ground, he too falling asleep. 

***

_(Hmm...?)___

All around was a dense forest along with a solitary pathway. Three soldiers dressed, Galbadian, walked up to a corner of the path and looked to their maps. "Uhh, Laguna, are you sure this is the right way?" Said one of them, a dark young man carrying two special knives, to the other with long hair carrying a machine gun. They ran quickly down the pathways of tall grass, some fire craters about from previously fallen bomb drops. 

_(...What the...!?)_

"ooH-boy, not again..." Said the third one, the largest of them, that carried a large spear-like anchor. 

_(Where am I?)_

_(Dream?)___

_(?) (?) (?) (?) (?) (?) (?) (?)_

They finally stopped at a bend at a small stream. "Hey, aren't we here to fight a war? You know, against the almighty Timber army?" Roared the big one once again as he tightened his blue bandana. His name tag read Ward. 

Kiros, the knife wielding soldier, then stepped up and shrugged. "Yeah, so why are we wasting our time messin' with these animals?" He asked as he cleaned his knives of the dripping juices of a recently slain Caterchipillar. "If I have to kill another Thrustaveis, I'm gonna be sick. It's a pain in the ass trying to kill those things." 

The one with dark long hair, Laguna, scratched his head and looked around. "Well, you see...It's just that, uhh..."

"Don't tell me we're lost again." Muttered Kiros as he placed his hands on his hips. 

Shrugging, Laguna then jumped up and started running towards a nearby army truck. "Anyway, we're going home. Deling City, here we come!"

The other two just sighed, running after him, Ward obviously a bit left behind due to his size. "W-Wait! Laguna!" 

Laguna jumped into the drivers seat and waited as Kiros and Ward hopped in. "Alright, let's go!" Turning the truck around, Laguna then slammed on the gas forcing the truck to charge off, and in turn, giving his passengers a bumpy ride. 

"LAGUNA!"

***

The truck slowly drove through the main gates of Deling City, down the roads, and stopped in the middle of one of the town's squares. Laguna was first to hop out only to get an earful from Ward. "H-Hey! You can't park in the middle of the street!"

"Chill man, it's cool." Said Laguna waving them to come out. "Alright, then! How's about a drink!?"

Kiros crossed his arms and looked for any higher officers coming their way. "Whatever! Like you drink... We already know you're not in it for the drinking. Just admit it already!"

Ward stepped up and patted his friend Kiros on the back. "Yeah, just drink some juice like a weenie. And then gawk at the piano lady."

"DON'T CALL HER THE 'PIANO LADY'! That's it, forget it! I'm not going!" Laguna shook his head. 

"We know you will…" Said Kiros with a big grin.

Nodding, Laguna then dashed off, once again forcing his friends to follow. Behind them as they ran, a major traffic jam was started, all honking horns at a certain truck left in the middle of the roadway. 

***

Outside the doors of the Deling City Hotel, two G-Soldiers walked up to Laguna as he approached. "Hey, Laguna, you back to see her again?"

"Got the HOTS for the pianist at the Hotel Bar?" Said the other. 

Laguna grinned at each remark but said nothing and continued. A "That's what he's here for I bet" expression lit up on Ward's face. Kiros just replied saying "no… you think?" sarcastically. 

The three walked in, through the lobby, and towards the right down the large stairs leading to the Hotel's Bar room/ dining area. The scenery was quite grand, the Deling City Hotel being one of the finest hotels from around the world. Down at the bottom, they could see a few soldiers there, one by the bar holding a drink in the air. "I...aah...as of today...am assigned to the Engineer Corps. N-Nice to meet you all. What a joyous day for me! Please, everyone, don't try to stop me...I would like to propose a toast...to myself!" 

Another soldier, who Laguna knew well from previous mishaps, walked up to him and stared him down. "Listen up, soldiers. I'm Julia's private bodyguard. Better not make a pass at her." 

Laguna just shook his arms in the air and walked up to a waitress setting up some tables. "Welcome! Your usual table is ready." 

_What is this? _"Huh?" Laguna had suddenly stopped in his tracks. The waitress just smiled and waited. 

"What's wrong?" Said Kiros.

"Ahh...I'm not quite sure."

"Wait a second..." Ward thundered putting a finger up pointing to his head. "Is your head buzzing...?"

"W-What...You, too?" Laguna shrugged and looked to Ward. 

"Yeah, ever since we were in Timber."

"Me, too..." Kiros Remarked as he tried shaking his head. 

"Hey, we're just tired, that's all. We'll be fine after a drink or two, or three..." Ward then turned to the waitress and nodded to her. "Yes, we'll take our usual table please ma'am." She nodded and escorted them to one of the circular tables in a corner area near the stage. The stage was set up with a single grand piano in the center. They circled around the table to where they wanted to sit.

"At ease, men." They all sit, however, Laguna then stood up to address his squad. "We're goin' all out tonight, right boys!?"

The waitress then approached holding a small notepad-like device. "May I take your order?"

"The usual!" Yelled Laguna.

Kiros gave a nod. "Me, too."

Ward was really excited; it could be seen all over his face. "Keep 'em coming!" 

The waitress then tapped on the notepad and walked off. 

"So, Laguna...Julia should be making her appearance soon." Said Ward giving a slight grin. He looked over to the stage only to see a performer entering. 

Another woman, with short dark hair and a cream complexion, wearing a red evening gown, walked onto the stage. She was very beautiful and nearly every soldier in the room had been gawking towards her. This was especially for Laguna. She sat down at the piano and began playing the tune that made her famous. 

"What's she call it again?" 

"Don't care… I just call it Julia because it reminds me of her…" 

"As if you don't think about her all the time anyway… So, Laguna...Julia should be making her appearance soon. You goin' for it tonight?" 

Kiros slapped the table lightly and glared at Laguna encouragingly. "You, go for it!"

"What-ever, man! Can't you see she's working?"

"Don't go back on your word. C'mon, go wave to her." Said Kiros trying to push Laguna.

"Hey… Give me a break..."

"So you say, but we all know you'll do it." Said Ward grinning. Kiros lit up a smile as Laguna stood up. 

Laguna took in a deep breath and slowly made his way towards the stage. He walked up the short three small steps and approached the piano smiling. _Ah...to be this close to Julia... _

_(Is this guy serious...?)_

_...Uh-oh... My leg's cramping up...! Argh... _Laguna grabbed at his leg in slight pain and began limping away from the piano. He stopped and turned around, suddenly realizing how embarrassing he must have looked to Julia, to see if she had seen him. By the look of it she hadn't noticed; She simply continued to play her song. As quick as he could, Laguna once again turned around and limped as fast as he could back to his seat. 

_(Sad...)___

The major that was Julia's body guard walked up to him as he approached his seating area. "Hey soldier...You got a little too close to Julia...I'll get you for that..." Laguna shrugged and kept walking. He eventually got to his seat where Kiros and Ward waited smiling."

"Good work, Laguna." Said Kiros holding a glass in the air and taking a drink.

"Mission successful!" Ward did the same with his shot of whiskey and chugged it down. 

"Here, have a seat."

"I didn't think you'd actually do it. Our popularity rating's gone up a point." Ward nudged at Laguna who was still looking a bit embarrassed. 

"Yeah, but you cut a pretty pitiful figure up there. I'd say you're about a -3 on the manliness scale." Kiros shot out with a chuckle. 

"Say what you want!" Trying to defend himself, Laguna shot forward. Giving up, he then just shook his head and sighed. "Julia sure is pretty..." He said as he stared down at his reflection in his drink glass.

Something then caught the corner of Kiros's eye. "Aaa..." He bobbed his head in the direction to Ward.

"Hunhhh...?" Ward looked over slowly and nodded back to Kiros. 

"Laguna, we're takin' off."

"H-Hey! What's the rush?" Laguna's head suddenly shot up looking at the two as they stood. 

"It's on us tonight. Relax and stay awhile, Laguna." He nudged his head in a certain direction and walked off with a big grin on his face. He met up with Kiros at the bar counter at the other end of the room. 

Confused, Laguna just watched, thinking his buddies had left him in his misery. That was until a soft voice was heard behind him. "May I?" 

His mouth dropped as he turned around. He quickly stood and limped over to give her room. "Aaaaa..."

"Did I interrupt anything?" She asked, her eyes staring at him deeply. 

"N-N-N-Not at all. P-Please, s-sit down." _Oh man, oh man, it's really HER! What do I do!? Kiros? Ward? HELP! What do I say!? But man, she is pretty..._

_(What's this guy thinking...?)_

"You ok now?" Julia sat down next to him and looked at him. His face showed signs of shyness as he stared down at the table top. 

"Kind of..." Laguna answered slowly looking to her. 

"How's your leg?"

"L-Leg? Oh, this!? Y-Yeah, it's fine. Happens all the time when I get nervous." _Ah man, she did see me! _He coughed then looked back down trying to hold back his emotions. 

"Were you nervous?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm still kinda..." He looked to her and she gave a smile. 

"You can relax. You don't have to get nervous around me."

"Oh, sorry." Laguna tried his best to calm down but his body felt tense all over. 

"Say...(Would you like to talk somewhere private? I have a room here...)" She said leaning forward with a whisper. 

Laguna nearly had a heart attack. "I-In your room!?"

Julia then looked around and then turned back to Laguna. "Well... (It's pretty hard to talk freely here. Everyone's listening in.) If you'd like to, please come by. I've been wanting to talk to you. You don't want to?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then I'll go ahead and wait for you. Ask for my room at the front desk, ok?"

_Am I dreaming? _Laguna watched as the beautiful young woman walked up the stairs. She gave a glance down his direction and smiled as she continued upward. 

_(...This is a dream...This is a dream...)_

_No, this can't be a dream!_

_(This is too weird to be a dream...)_

_Julia...? Wants to talk to me...?_

_(...He talks to himself too much...)_

_And just the two of us! Get it together Laguna_

_(...Whatever)_

_I always screw up by talking about myself too much. It' always been like that. But not tonight! I'm all ears for Julia! Ahh, time to use my manly charm, and help Julia with her problem. _Quickly, Laguna stood up and dashed over to Ward and Kiros. 

He was stopped by the drunk soldier from earlier. "Today's my special day. But...Julia chose YOU! Why!? Why must it always be like this!? (hic) And why...must it be on this day of all days...!?" Laguna shrugged and turned only to bump into the Major. "Pretty bold for just a grunt...Julia this...Julia that...Yeah, I'll fix you...Send you off to war a million miles away..." he said rudely. Laguna gritted his teeth and slowly lurched his way around to Ward and Kiros. 

"Can you really carry on a conversation with Julia? Make sure the conversation's sophisticated." Said Ward. 

"No worries, man! That's like, my speciality." _Wait, don't tell me all you guys really were listening in!?_

"One wouldn't say you converse, though...All you do is yap-yap-yap and never listen." Grinned Kiros. He then pushed Laguna towards the stairs and started chuckling. "Get going, man!"

***

Laguna fumbled his fingers as he slowly walked up to the receptionists' desk. The receptionist smiled to Laguna as he approached. "Welcome! Checking in?"

"Whi-Whi-Which..." Laguna had been truly nervous. He had almost tripped down the stairs on his way up. 

_(Is he really going?)_

Beginning to get annoyed with the broken speech, the receptionist finally noticed Laguna's name tag. "...Aah, Mr. Laguna Loire? I've been expecting you. Let me show you to Ms. Julia's room."

***

"Thanks for coming."

"No...Not at all, uh...Thank you for inviting me."

"Have a seat."

Laguna looked around Julia's hotel room. It was pretty big, with huge window covering the back wall, small coffee table with two chairs in the back. There were two small beds each with a nightstand to the left of them against the far right wall, with two paintings of cities above them, a desk over by the door, and with the restroom area to the left. A glass chandelier from above as well as the two lamps on the nightstand nicely lighted the room itself radiating the room's over all renaissance feel. 

Not thinking, Laguna sat on one of her beds. He then shook his head. _Awe damn, I'm being rude!_ He then got up and walked over to one of the chairs in the back and sat down. He found himself standing up again. Julia just watched him from the front of the room giggling at his nervousness. _Argh__! I can't sit still. I'll just stand…_ He then walked slowly up to Julia.

"Going so soon? We haven't even talked yet." 

Shaking his head, he walked a few feet away and turned back to face her. "No, it's not that. It's just that I'm a big fan of yours, so I'm really kinda nervous, y'know?" 

"So that's why you come to hear me play so often." 

Laguna jumped to that. "You… You saw me?" He said, surprised. Getting nervous, he retreated to the back of the room and started pacing. 

Julia giggled and kept on. "You were always smiling while listening, right?" She walked over to the desk and looked into the mirror where she could see Laguna's distant reflection. "You have beautiful eyes. Though, they look a bit scared now." She turned back to Laguna and smiled. "Don't worry, I'm not going to pluck'em and eat'em. I just want to talk, gazing into those eyes. Would you like a drink? Wine perhaps?" She asked pulling out a bottle of wine. 

"I must be dreamin'…" 

Around a half an hour had past since Laguna had entered Julia's room. By then he had become more relaxed and had been telling her stories of his life and his adventures in the army. Julia sat relaxed at the edge of one of the beds, smiling, laughing, watching, and listening intently, while Laguna stood story telling. "Yeah, I don't like fightin' too much, but you get to travel, y'know? Seeing new places n' stuff. And it's fun, 'cause Kiros and Ward are always with me. Hey, we should all go out drinkin' sometime! Whaddya say? And, uh… What was I talkin' about? Oh yeah, so I want to quit the army and become a journalist! So I can tell people 'bout all the things I've seen on my travels."

_(He's already loosened up…) _

"So, like, the other day, one of my articles made the reader's column. Pretty cool, huh? Yeah, that was way cool…" 

Julia nodded and smiled, her eyes gazing at him. "I'm happy for you." 

"Oh yeah, and then…"

Around 15 minutes later, Laguna got a bit drowsy. Julia let him relax on one of the beds as she sat and watched him from the other. He had fallen asleep for nearly ten minutes. "I'm sorry. I didn't know wine made you sleepy. You look adorable when you're asleep." 

Laguna, slowly waking up, shook his head and rubbed his eyes. "Argh… How'd I fall asleep?" He got up and looked to see Julia sitting down at one of the chairs in the back. Feeling a bit loose, he then walked over to Julia. "Julia…"

"Yes?"

"I…I must have fallen asleep, talking on like that…Tell me about yourself. Like… your dreams for the future."

Julia smiled and stood up looking out the window to the night-lights. "I…I want to sing. Not just play the piano, but sing, too." 

"Oh, I'd really love to hear it." Laguna replied excitedly.

"But I can't. I'm no good at writing lyrics…"

Laguna thought to himself for a while and tried thinking up a song about Julia then and there. He wasn't able to. "Hmm… That must be tough." 

"But, thanks to you, I think I can come up with something." 

"Thanks to me…?" Laguna, surprised, stared at some of the flowers arranged at her desk. Some were sunflowers, others daisies, but the ones that stood out the most were the roses. 

"Yes… The many faces you've shown me, times when you were hurt, worried… Or felt pain deep inside you… Your smile, your face, your eyes…" Julia then walked up beside him and smiled, she staring into his eyes. "You've shown me something… I think I can come up with a song."

"Wow… I must be dreamin'…"

Gently, she took his hands and whispered a few words, then slowly placed them down. "It's not a dream, is it?" They stood there for a while looking at each other, smiling, until a knock was heard at the door. 

"Laguna! New orders! Meet by the Presidential Residence, on the double!" It was the voice of Kiros Laguna thought. 

"Can we meet again?" Julia asked.

"Of course! I have to come hear you sing!"

***

"Next stop, Timber… Timber… Next stop, Timber… Timber…"

Selphie and Zell waited quietly looking at the ground to the fallen Squall. They hadn't moved him for they thought he had just fallen asleep as they did. Squall shook his head and pushed himself up, he seeing the two already up. "Were we… all asleep?"

Zell leaned over his knees and started thinking. "Maybe someone released some sleeping gas? There's lots of people who resent SeeD."

_…Maybe. Better be careful. _

Selphie looked around and checked her equipment. "Am I missing anything? Anyone hurt?" With that, they all checked around. 

"…I don't think so."

"What a relief! Everything's cool with me!" Selphie then walked over to the other side of the couch and sat down. "Hee! I had such a nice dream!"

Squall thought to himself and stared at the wall ahead of him. _I had a dream, too. It wasn't nice though…_He then slowly walked over by the bunks and leaned against the bunk bed's ladder. _I dreamt I was a moron…_

"We will be arriving in Timber shortly. For those getting off, please be sure you have all your belongings." It was once again the train announcement. 

Selphie then finally burst out smiling. "But seriously, Sir Laguna was sooo cool!"

"Hey!" Zell leaned over and looked to Selphie. "There was a Laguna in my dream, too! He's a Galbadian soldier, right!?" Selphie nodded she suddenly giving an expression of wonder. 

Squall's raised a brow as he quietly muttered to himself eventually raising his voice. "Laguna, Kiros, and Ward…" 

With that, Zell then shot a glance to Squall, he surprised. "Huh!? That's it!"

"That's what…?"

Selphie then stomped her foot, she all confused, and looked to Zell and Squall. "There's no way we can understand this… Let's just concentrate on our first mission!"

Crossing his arms and thinking to himself, Squall sighed. _…I guess you're right. _We'll put this incident on hold. I'll report it to the headmaster once we get back to Garden." 

"We should be there soon, eh?" Asked Zell as he tightened his gloves. "Here we go… Psyche yourself up, baby!" Throwing a few punches, he then walked out the door. 

Selphie got up and followed as she rubbed her eyes. "Whew… Still sleepy." 

Squall stood alone staring into space still wondering. "…" He gave a sigh and then shrugged. 


	7. The Forest Owls

**The ****Forest**** Owls**

The three SeeDs arrived at Timber shortly. As they departed, they looked around to see many small shops and traditional middle age style architecture on both buildings, bridges, and even the streets and side walks. Walking down the steps of the Timber station, they ran into a man wearing a blue cap, yellow vest, and dark combat pants and boots. "Oh, the forests of Timber sure has changed!" 

"Oh, Squall, I wanna do it!" Selphie tugged on Squall's jacket until he sighed and nodded. "Yay! Ahem… 'But the Owls are still around'."

The man then nodded and looked to Squall who also nodded. "Welcome to Timber, sir. Come with me, sir." The man walked them over to another train pickup/ drop off platform, which was marked "Galbadia." "Please, please, this way, sir!" Only moments after, a yellow, bullet like, train appeared and they all boarded. 

***

Inside, there was another man waiting at the entrance. He was only slightly taller than Squall, wore a blue jacket and dark shorts. The most unusual thing about him however was the way he held himself. He stood up tall and stuck his chest out. "So you guys are SeeDs?"

"I'm the squad leader, Squall. This is Zell, and Selphie." 

"Nice to meet ya. I'm the leader of the Forest Owls." He extended his hand to Squall only to be denied a handshake and receive only a nod. Scanning his eyes left and right, Zone then walked over to Selphie to shake her hand. Zell patted his hands off on his shorts and went over to receive a shake, however, was cut off by Squall. A bit annoyed at that, Zell then walked over to the steps by the train's main hallway and threw a few punches before sitting. 

"So let's get on with it. What do we do?" 

"Just take it easy. Here, let me introduce you." He walked over and patted the man from earlier on the shoulder. "Looks like you already met watts." Watts gave a little wave. "I guess it's just our princess then." 

Watts looked to Zone and spoke up. "It's the princess' nap time, sir." 

Zone nearly collapsed. "Ahh, man…" _Great… just great. The last time I tried to wake her up she nearly tore my face off… man does that girl have a bad temper sometimes. _He then turned to Squall who had still been waiting. "Hey Squall, sorry, but could you go get the princess? She's in the last room up those stairs." He pointed down the hall with a desperate look. "Some of our others guys are in the room on the way. Ask'em if you get lost." 

Squall sighed and placed a hand on his hip, his eyes burning coldly at Zone. "…Were we hired to run errands? Well?" 

Zone backed off, fear striking within him. "A-Are you angry!?" 

Shaking his head and placing his hand over his eyes Squall sighed deeply. _We're not gophers… We're SeeD… special forces._ "This is the last time for this kinda thing." Squall answered glaring back only to find Zone retreat and hold his stomach. 

"OwOwOuccchhh."

Squall began walking getting praise from Selphie as he walked past. "Squall, way t'go! You tell'm! They can't treat us that way!" 

Zell caught Squall on his way up the stairs, whispering. "These guys don't seem to have it together…" Squall nodded and continued down the hall. 

Squall passed another room, which seemed to be a control room or radar room of some sorts. Inside were three men. _Nope, not it…_ He walked on further and found one last room right before a door marked "exit to engine." As he peered inside, he saw the room nearly covered with a rose like color. Some door leading to a room to his right, a dresser to his right, a dresser, and finally a neat bed where a sleeping girl lay. _It's her… from the party…_ He stood there for a while looking around until the train stopped, its breaks screeching, causing the girl to wake up. 

"Hey… You're…! You know, from the party… So… does that mean… You're a SeeD!?" 

Squall nodded and stepped forward. "I'm Squall, the squad leader. There's 2 others with me." 

"YEEESSSS! SeeD is here!" With that, she suddenly jumped from her bed and wrapped her arms around Squall hugging him. Squall, surprised, road the momentum and set her gently down after the swing. 

"Take it easy."

She walked away a bit, slightly embarrassed. "It's just that, I'm so happy! I've been sending requests to Garden forever, but nothing… I'm glad I spoke to Cid directly!"

"Oh…" Squall then walked over to her. She was staring at her stuffed animals and pictures. "So you were looking for the headmaster at the party?" 

She waved her arms and smiled. "You know Seifer?"

Squall's face suddenly turned grim as he heard that name. He crossed his arms and sighed. "…Yeah."

"Well, he's the one who introduced me to Cid. Cid is such a nice man. I really didn't think SeeD would come out to help a measly little group like us. But after explaining our situation to him, Cid gave the go ahead right away!" The princess then began giggling happily. "Now that you guys are here, we'll be able to carry out all kinds of plans!" She walked over to the table by the bed and sprayed a few drops of perfume on herself then turned around to see Squall still waiting. "Yes?"

"I'm goin' back to the others." 

"OK, let's go!" She started walking off then suddenly turned around. "Umm, Squall. Is 'he' here?" 

_'He'?_ Squall looked at her confused. 

"Seifer." 

"…… No, he's not a SeeD." 

"…Oh." She turned around but once again turned back. "Oh yeah, my name's Rinoa Heartily. Very pleased to meet you, Squall." She smiled and stared up to him. "SeeD member dance quite well, don't they?"

"Approach your target inconspicuously at a dance party… There may be missions requiring this sort of subterfuge. It's expected of SeeD to learn various skills." Squall replied as firmly and professionally as he could. 

"Ohhh… So it's work related. That's too bad…" She sighed and looked to the ground to find a dog walk up to her. 

_…_Squall too sighed and shook his head. He stopped to see the dog walk up. 

She knelt down and patted the dog's head. "Here, let me introduce you. This is my partner, Angelo. Angelo is really smart! He can do lots of neat tricks, like besides the basic roll over, play dead, sit, stay… you know… he's even a trained attack dog that actually knows some magic spells. Smart, huh?" Squall nodded as she went back to petting the dog. "I have some important work to do now. Be good, Angelo." She then turned to Squall and waved. "Ok, I'll meet you there." She gave Angelo one last pat and ran off. 

***

She waited for Squall at the door right before where the group had been waiting. Squall walked through first and started introducing Rinoa to the SeeDs. "This is Zell… and Selphie."

"Hi everyone!" Said Rinoa happily. She then turned to Squall and waved him to follow. "This way." The door adjacent to the hallway opened and they all followed her through, Squall last. 

Inside their "meeting room" There was a large table with a diorama set up. On the diorama was a few model trains on train tracks. Zone stood forward. "Just stand anywhere you want." To the rear of the room was a small locker and a bulletin board. "This is a full-scale operation. Our resistance, 'The Forest Owls', will be forever known in the pages of Timber's independence!" He looked to Squall and the other SeeDs as they just stood waiting. "Exciting, huh?" With that, the SeeDs then repositioned themselves to a more relaxed, yet annoyed, state. "It all started when we got a hold of top-secret info from Galbadia." 

Watts followed through by yelling "I got the info, sir!" 

"There's a VIP from Galbadia coming to Timber." Zone said, Watts again making a statement, "Super V-I-P!!!" "The Guy's name is Vinzer Deling! Our archenemy, and the President of Galbadia." Zell had already gotten tired and walked over to read the bulleting board. "Vinzer Deling is a scoundrel!!! He's a dictator, not a president. Not even popular in Galbadia, sir!" Yelled Watts. 

Rinoa then spoke. "President Deling is taking a private train from the Galbadian capital."

Zone cleared his voice and went on. "Our plan is to…" 

Suddenly, Selphie stepped forward and jumped up. "…Blow it to smithereens with a rocket launcher!?" She shot a fist in the air and started laughing. 

"Ahh… not quite…"

Annoyed, Zell turned around and started shouting. "So get to the point! Just tell us what to do!"

Sighing, Rinoa then stepped forward. "Shall we begin?" She brought them all around the table to inspect the model trains. "First, I'll go over the model. The yellow train on the top right is our 'base'. We're riding in it right now. Right next to it is the 'dummy car'. We made it look just like the president's car. Their train has three cars. First, there's the 'locomotive' followed by the '1st escort'. The red car is the 'president's car'. Deling should be inside. The last car is the '2nd escort'. Once we get on this one, we begin the operation. Our ultimate goal is to seize the president in his car using our 'base'. That means, we'll have to switch our 'dummy car' with their 'president's car'. We'll use the 2 switch points leading up to Timber to carry out this operation. 

"OK, now I'm going to explain the procedures in seven steps. 1) Sneak on board the '2nd escort'. We'll get on the roof of the '2nd escort' by jumping from our 'dummy car'. 2) Proceed cautiously actoss the roof of the '2nd escort'."

"The '2nd escort' car is the only one that is equipped with sensors, sir." Said Watts.

Rinoa then continued. "A high tech officer is onboard. I'll talk about the sensors later. 3) Proceed across the roof of the 'president's car'. We can move across the roof of the 'president's car' without worrying too much." "Deling hates the company of his guards and being surrounded by sensors, and keeps them away from his car." Mentioned Zone. 

"4) Uncouple the '1st escort' car. We'll have to complete the uncoupling before the 1st switch point. If we don't…"

"BOOM! … Game over, right?" Asked Selphie.

"… Yeah, so we'll have to move fast. I'll explain the uncoupling process later. 5) Have the 'dummy car' and our 'base' move in after uncoupling. After the car is uncoupled, we'll have the 'dummy car' and our 'base' move in. At this point, our train and their train will be linked and moving together. 6) Uncouple the '2nd escort' car. This is the last uncoupling the process will probably be similar to the first one. 7) Escape with the 'president's car' and our 'base'. If all goes well, we should be able to escape with the 'president's car'. After that, we'll return to our base and prepare to confront Deling. We have exactly 5 minutes to complete the 7 procedures. If we fail, our train will collide with theirs at the switch point and it'll be all over. Don't forget that."

Zell raised a brow as he watched the simulation trains move down the tracks. "5 minutes…? You sure that's enough?" 

Zone then stepped up holding some test records. "According to the simulation that we ran, it should take only 3 minutes to complete the operation. Piece of cake for SeeDs, right?" 

Selphie jumped. "Of course! Too easy!" She looked to Zell, he pounding his fist giving thumbs up, while Squall remained silent. 

"Ok, now let's talk about how to avoid the sensors on the '2nd escort'. …… Go ahead Watts." 

"The guards have a 'sound sensor' and a 'temperature sensor', sir. Any sound will trigger the 'sound sensor' so move across very quietly, sir! There's a guard, usually a petty officer, he'll be wearing blue, carrying this sensor. The 'Temperature sensor' will go off if you remain stationary, sir! A higher officer, usually in red, is carrying this one, sir. When a guard opens the blind, that means he is checking the sensor, so be careful! The range on these sensors is equal to the length of one window. So keep an eye on the window below, sir."

"…So exactly how do you avoid 'em?" Asked Zell as he scratched his head. 

"Umm… basically, run or stop, depending on which guard is below you. Stop if the guard in blue is below you, run if the one in red is below you."

"That's about it for the sensors." Said Rinoa as she stopped the trains for a while. "Next, let's talk about how to uncouple the escort cars."

"Question…!" Yelled Selphie. "How can you uncouple the cars from a moving train?" 

"Umm… we can't uncouple the car's directly."

Zone stepped forward holding a little key pad and handing it to Rinoa. "Instead, we'll have to tamper with the control system that manages the coupling. If we temporarily disable the circuit for the connection, the car will uncouple automatically. To disable it, we have to enter several codes." He looked to Watts.

"…And we have the codes. Rinoa has them, sir!" 

"I'll be in charge of relaying the codes to Squall. Squall, you'll slide down on the side of the train using a cable and enter the codes into the system. Now I need you to listen carefully. Each code is made up of numbers between 1-4 and has 4 digits: 2341 is an example." She stopped and showed the circular key pad to Squall. "But the keypad won't have numbers, instead, it'll have four buttons." The key pad had an X, circle, triangle, and square. "Circle is 1, X 2, Square 3, and triangle 4. For instance, if I relay the code 3124, you'll push square, circle, X, and triangle, in that order. You'll have to be quick and precise. You'll have about 5 seconds to enter each code. Otherwise, the code will change and the past entries will become invalid. 

"So like we said, we have to enter all the codes to disable the connections. After we uncouple the cars, we'll wait for the others to operate the rail switch. Remember, we only have 5 minutes to do everything, so make sure that you're prepared. OK, let's try practicing entering the code. Enter 3 codes and you'll be finished." Squall nodded as she held out the key pad. She started yelling random numbers out. "1411!" Squall quickly tapped circle, triangle, circle, and circle buttons. "3412!" Squall once again began tapping. This went on until he gave a deep sigh. "You got it? In the real thing, there's a strict time limit leading up to the switch point. Don't forget that. Umm… that's all."

They finally all sighed until Selphie stepped up pointing at the president's car. "By the way… this model's nice but the president's car looks kinda shabby. …… Why is that?"

Watts chuckled and walked forward. "Yeah, Rinoa made it. That's why. We bought everything else at the gift store." 

"Oh…" Said Zell. "I thought some kid made it. The paint job sucks, too." 

Squall just gave it a glance and waited. _…? Yeah… It kind of does._

"Oh, shut up! I made it look like that on purpose. It represents my hatred towards Deling." Said Rinoa pouting. 

"Hatred, eh?…" Zell shrugged and went back to reading the articles. "Yeah… right." 

Trying to make Rinoa feel better, Selphie spoke. "It's one of the… ugliest things that I've ever seen in my life. You must really hate him." 

Selphie looked to Squall to try and help but he just said nothing. 

"Are you guys finished!? Enough about the model! Can we get on with it now!?" She sighed and turned to Squall. "Do you guys understand?" He nodded. "Let's decide on the party!" 

"Gathering information is my specialty, sir!" Yelled Watts, trying to give a salute, then running out the door. 

Zone just plopped down to the corner once again holding his stomach. "OuuuucHHHH… My stomach!"

Rinoa shook her head and looked around. The train had started moving. "We're moving again… I'll go take a look. Talk to Watts when you're ready. The sooner the better." She then ran off. 

Squall looked to Selphie and Zell and nodded. They too nodded confirming their readiness. "Oh wait, Squall, check this stuff out, it's kinda interesting." It was Zell pointing to the bulleting board. Squall sighed and walked over, Selphie following. They all read the few article together.

All the articles were from "Anarchist Monthly," a short journal that began only a few months ago, and ended only weeks ago. The first one's headlines read. "Galbadia's dictator, President Vinzer Deling Special! How does he stay in power!? We reveal his darkest secrets!!!" while a second one read "President Deling became the president after the 2nd Sorceress War ended. To gain support quickly, he carried out the invasion of Timber. It was only a ploy to decorate an already corrupt man's immoral career… our land Timber was brutally destroyed. Here began Vinzer Deling's road to dictatorship…" 

They skimmed on, Zell pointing out some interesting ones. Selphie had been interested while Squall rolled his eyes, he still reading anyway. "To imprison anti-government sympathizers, the D-District Prison was built in the desert south of Deling City. Millions were spent to build the facility. The threat of being sent to the prison intensified Deling's unpopularity. The prison began imprisoning Galbadian anti-government sympathizers just as they did in Timber. Moreover, the leaders of the resistance movements faced the threat of having family members imprisoned as well. Around this time, Deling began surrounding himself only with loyalists, which turned him into an even more fierce dictator." 

Squall went ahead and skipped on to the article marked 'Final Issue!!!' "With the exception of Esthar, the Galbadian Military possess the world's only long range missiles. Although never used in combat, their existence has become a worldwide threat. It is said that the missiles have the ability to hit any target with astounding accuracy even without using radio signals. Will the time come for the president to push the button!? When the time comes, Ti…" Squall sighed to find the print blurred out on the last part. 

"If anything, this information is useful." Said Squall pointing to the last article. "Should this faction do anything… over zealous, that Deling and the rest of the Galbadian army might actually try to use one of these missiles on this 'base' to retaliate.

Zell nodded and walked off. "C'mon guys, let's do this!" 

***

Watts waited by a ladder leading up to the trains roof. Zone was still in the corner holding his stomach. "Have you seen the dummy of the president, sir? If you haven't, please take a look-see! It's like a piece of art!" 

Squall nodded and walked over to the control room area that Watts had pointed out. Four men were now sitting there, one sprawled against a corner. The man standing walked in and pointed the dummy to Squall. "I'm the one who made the dummy president. It talks when you get close enough. I hope this will trick the guards." 

"We're gonna have the dummy hold a newspaper." Said the man in the chair watching some kind of monitor. "That way, his face is covered. No guard would dare look over the paper after what we programmed him to say."

Looking to the dummy, Squall then slowly walked up to it. 

"I'm in a bad mood right now!" It yelled. "If there's nothing in particular, I order you to leave immediately!" Squall blinked at the lifelike dummy. _It's not that bad either… even looks like that picture of him on that bulletin board. _

The man on the bench chuckled as he saw Squall's eyes widen. "That dummy looks real, huh? No one will ever realize that it's a fake." 

Giving one more nod, Squall then returned to the entrance where the rest waited. "Yo Squall, so how is it?" Asked Zell as he tightened a glove. 

"It's actually not bad…" 

"I know the kidnapping plan must be tough, but best of luck to you, sir! Are you ready, sir!?" Asked Watts as he opened the top hatch. 

"Yeah, let's go." 

"Alright sir! I'll inform the engineers right away. Go ahead and head up to the roof of the Dummy car. The princess will meet you there."

***

"Squall, over here!" Rinoa yelled from atop the dummy car. The Forest Owls' train barreled down the tracks, it quickly making approaching the president Deling's train. The Dummy Car was placed in front of the Forest Owls' locomotive. Squall, Selphie, and Zell, ran over the dummy car and over to where Rinoa had been crouching, they too crouching down to avoid falling. "We'll catch up with the 2nd escort soon. Let's get ready. We should time our jumps well after we catch up to them to save some time. From now on we have exactly......5 minutes to complete the operation. Let's try and use every second." With that, Rinoa made her jump, Squall and the others quickly following. 

"Squall, over here!" Squall was the last over to make sure they all made it. Rinoa, Selphie, and Zell, waited as Squall rushed over the 2nd escort, he hearing Galbadian soldiers yelling "Activating sound sensor" and "Activating temperature sensor," from opened windows below. "This is the president's car. After we get across, we'll proceed with the first uncoupling." The SeeDs then nodded and ran over the President's car after Rinoa.

***

Inside the president's car, President Deling quietly sat trying to enjoy his train ride. The key word, trying. Although he could get anything he want and his car was fitted with nearly every luxury a train could offer, he was getting impatient with the guards constantly giving him an update every minute or so. "Sir, everything is in order, sir!" Yelled a Galbadian soldier that just entered, he saluting. 

"You again...That's 27 times now." Deling turned around to see the soldier, his face looking irritated. "How many more times do you plan to disturb me with that meaningless report?"

The Galbadian soldier trembled. "Sir, I'm sorry sir....But it is my duty, sir!"

"…… It's hard to believe that anyone would put up with this nonsense." Deling then sighed and shook his head. "I guess it's none of my business. Dismissed."

"......! Sir, yes, sir!" The soldier saluted. Slowly walking away, he muttered something to himself. "(There goes next month's paycheck. How am I gonna propose to her now? I'm gonna have to put it off again...)" He then shook his head and walked off.

***

The four had already made it to the 1st escort. "This is the 1st escort. We're gonna uncouple this first. Like Watts said, there should be 2 guards on this car. Selphie and Zell, you guys keep an eye on the guards. Let us know early if you see them coming."

"Alright, I'll watch the blue guard." Said Zell. He ran over the 1st escort and knelt down to peer over to the windows. Selphie followed screaming "I'll take red." 

"The red guard is closer." Rinoa said looking to Squall. "Squall you might wanna keep an eye on him, too. OK, are you ready to enter the codes?" Squall nodded. "We'll have to enter 3 codes to disable the circuit for this uncoupling. Ok, Squall. Get the cable ready. ." Squall nodded and secured his cable. He attached it to the top of the train where Rinoa carefully latched it. The system to enter the code is down there. You can't miss it." She looked to her watch and sighed. "Ok, let's do it. We have 4 minutes left! Good luck Squall!"

Squall slid down the cable and looked to the keypad. "Alright, give me the codes!" 

"3124!" Yelled Rinoa. _Let's see…Square, circle, X, triangle. _"It's good… okay, next!" 

"2122!" _… X, circle, X, X… _"Quick, next one!" 

"Yo, the blue!" Yelled Zell.

"4311!" _… okay don't need to worry about this guy just yet…_

Selphie jumped. "And red!"

_…What the hell? So soon? Damn… Triangle, square, circle, circle…_

"Squall, this way!" As soon as Squall finished the last code, he dashed up the cable before the two guards activated their sensors and jumped back over to the president's car where the others waited. They all watched as the 1st escort and the president's car uncoupled and they slowly drifted away. Quickly making its way on the right, the base quickly rolled over from the parallel track and slid behind the 1st escort by means of the switch rail. It then slowed down and attached itself to the president's car and speed forward, it then attaching the dummy car to the 1st escort. All the train cars were then linked.

***

Once again the Galbadian soldier entered the President's car. _What should I do...? I know he's not gonna like it. But it's my job._ "S-Sir......Everything is in order, sir!" He waited for a few seconds expecting yelling but instead received silence. _Huh......He's not angry. Phew. That's strange. Oh, he's reading the paper. I wonder where he got it?_

"What!? Is there a problem!?" Rushed in a Galbadian officer. He had felt a slight jolt and rushed in to see if the president was okay. He walked up to president Deling to find himself getting yelled at. 

"I'm in a bad mood right now! If there's nothing in particular, I order you to leave immediately!" Yelled the president from behind a newspaper. 

"S-S-Sir aye aye...YESSIR!" Said the Galbadian officer. He then turned to the Galbadian soldier just waiting. "YOU! Don't just stand there! Get back to your station!"

"S-Sir, yessir!" _There goes another paycheck. That's two in one day. _The G-Soldier sighed and walked over to the door drooping his head down. 

The officer walked out the door, but then rushed back in looking confused. "W-W-What the HECK!? Is this the right train?" _The interior looks different. Looks shabbier. Maybe not. _He then shrugged and again walked out the door leaving the other G-Soldier. 

_What am I gonna do? No ring, and now no more candlelight dinner. I'm never gonna be able to get married._

***

"This is the 2nd escort. After this, we're home free. I think there are 2 guards on this car, too. Zell and Selphie are up ahead, working on uncoupling our train from theirs, so you're on your own this time. Watch your right side. Let's get this over with. We'll have to enter 5 codes to disable the circuit for this connection. Are you ready, Squall?" Squall nodded as he fastened his cable to the car. "We have 2 minutes left! Good luck, Squall!"

Once again sliding down the cable, he popped the cover off the keypad and waited. "3123!" _Square, circle, X, square… _"2411!" _X, triangle, circle, circle…_ "1112!" _circle, circle, circle, X… uh oh, here comes the guy in Red…_ Quickly, Squall pulled himself up the cable and waited next to Rinoa. They watched as the Guard opened the window blinds, hold his scanner up, then close it and walk away. With that, Squall then slid back down. "2131!" _X, circle, square, circle… _"Alright… last one!" Yelled Squall. "And quick, here comes the blue guard!" 

Rinoa shuffled to the next page only to find the codes fly from her hands. "OH NO!!!" _…Oh no! I only saw it for a second… ohh… was it 1231, 1241, 1313? No, no, no!!! _

"Rinoa, hurry!" Squall said as the blue guard opened his blind. He scanned the area then went off on his own way, Squall freezing still as during the process. 

"Oh…." _Gut instinct! _"1231!" 

Squall sighed and punched in circle, X, Square, circle. "Pass code confirmed…" With that, Squall once again pulled himself up to see a relieved Rinoa. "What? What's wrong?"

Rinoa sighed and smiled. "Nothing!" She then ran back over the presidents car and over to the Forest Owls' rear car. "Squall, this way!" Squall jumped ahead to see Zell and Selphie running towards them. They had uncoupled the Forest Owls' locomotive from the dummy car. The Forest Owls' train then slowed down a bit, giving some room behind the dummy car and then suddenly sped forward and rushed over the rail switch. The sudden dash forward gave the suddenly uncoupling 2nd escort car a burst of speed due to momentum, catapulting the 2nd escort car forward and attaching itself to the dummy car. The operation was a success. 

"Let's head down everyone!" Rinoa shouted as she watched the president's ride roll away without the president. 

***

"Finally...We've waited so long for this encounter with Vinzer." Zone said as he watched Rinoa and the three SeeDs file down the ladder. 

"Was that perfect, sir!? Amazing, sir! You're the best, sir!" Said Watts to Squall. Squall took no notice and just looked to Rinoa waiting. "We'll call Garden and inform them of your progress…" 

"Alright! Can you say 'Your SeeD rank went up by 1?!" Selphie shouted. Zell nodded giving a big grin. 

"Well then..." Finally, Rinoa turned around, she holding her hand up to the rear exit heading into the president's car. 

"Leave the intelligence to me, sir!" Said Watts. He obviously didn't want to go. Zone was feeling the same he curling up by the corner holding his stomach screaming "OwOwOuccchhh." Zone then shook his head and ran to the meeting room. 

Narrowing her eyes and biting her lower lip, she then looked over to the SeeDs. "You 3! Tell me when you're ready to go. As soon as you're ready, I'll begin 'serious negotiations' with the president!"

_'Serious negotiations'...Better make sure my GF's equipped... _Squall then closed his eyes and once again summoned forth energies around him. Zell and Selphie looked to each other and shrugged, following Squall, and summoned GF's of their own. Squall junctioned his mind and body with Ifrit, Shiva, and Quezacotl. The other two did the same except Selphie had been the only one to junction the GF Siren. "We're ready."

"What was that?" 

"Our GF's, Guardian Forces. They help us cast magic, get stronger, give us special abilities and stuff!" Said Selphie. 

"Really!? You guys need to show me how to do that!"

"Oh, it's easy! You just need to…" 

Squall then stepped forward. "Selphie can teach you later. Let's just get this over with." Rinoa just nodded. 

"Uh wait Squall… I need to use the bathroom." Said Zell as he began flustering around. 

"Oh, it's down the hall by the control room area." Said Rinoa. Zell then grinned and ran down the hall, he slamming a door behind him.

"Hey Rinoa, can we go and pet your dog while we wait!?" Asked Selphie excitedly. 

"Sure, let's go!" With that, they both ran off leaving Squall behind. 

Squall sighed and walked over to the control room to see if he could get a rag to clean his Gunblade. He received one however was also given a little history lesson. "Did you see the clipping on the board in the conference room?" Asked the man standing by the door as he handed Squall the rag. Squall nodded as he began wiping at the blade. "Anarchist Monthly used to write special reports about the president. I saw the guy who wrote for that magazine being taken away to prison. Being imprisoned for telling the truth...That's downright wrong!!!" He shook his head and went on, a gloomy look appearing on his face. "It's not just the men who are sent to the prison. Deling sends women, children, the elderly...Anyone who stands against him. What was once a thriving resistance movement died down because of this." 

Handing back the rag, Squall was then about to walk out the door but stopped as a voice was seeming to try to catch his attention, the voice adding to the other man's story. "'The Forest Owls' are..." It was the man in the chair now watching one of the pressure gauges. Squall sighed and waited. "Watts and Zone's fathers founded 'The Forest Owls'. I wonder where the name 'Forest Owls came from?" 

Squall then saw Zell running back down the hall. They all also noticed Rinoa and Selphie walking back to the main entrance area, Angelo following. Squall was about to leave until he heard one of the men whispering to the others. "(Hey...Don't you wanna know how Rinoa and Seifer know each other? I just joined 'The Forest Owls'...So, I don't really know everything yet. No one would tell me. Why is that? The mystery is killing me!)" Squall just shook his head and walked on. 

"Best of luck, sir! I'll be keeping watch here!" Said Watts as Squall walked forward. 

"...Ready?" Asked Rinoa. Squall said nothing and opened the door leading them all into the president's room. 

***

The four slowly walked into the president's car finding president Deling sitting calmly at his seat. He sipped on a cup of coffee and sat there listening to approaching footsteps. Rinoa put on a determined face and walked forward. "...President Deling! As long as you...don't resist, you won't get hurt..." 

"And if I do resist...What would you do...?" He then turned his head and looked at her. "Young lady?"

"!!!" Rinoa gasped and slowly took a few steps away from the president. 

"What's wrong?" Squall asked as he gripped at his Gunblade's handle. 

"Boo-hoo...Too bad..." He stood up and started laughing. "I'm not the president. I'm what they call...a body double." He then straightened his face and glared at Rinoa. "All these rumours about the many resistance groups in Timber... You pass along a little false information and they fall for it...How pathetic...Seems like there are only amateurs around here."

"Ama...teurs...!?" Screamed Rinoa as she held a weapon up. It was a sharp disk of some sort. Squall had seen it before from one of his weapons magazines. It was used like a boomerang but was fired by a crossbow like mechanism from the arms. 

"Ahh...My butt hurts from all this sitting...Young...LADY... Ahh...So what did you have in stORE for me had I resiSTED...? Why doN'T you teLL mE... QuiTE aMUsing thouGH...For beING such anAtEurs...!!! HoW daRe YOU InSUlt tHe presIDent!!!" The fake president's posture had suddenly changed. He began wobbling around and his mouth hung wide opened, drool dripping from his teeth. His eyes were different as well, now burning a cold blue. 

"What the hell… he can't be human… can he?" Asked a frightened Selphie. She held her nunchaku forward and got into a fighting stance. 

The fake president then made a lunge forward, he slamming a surprised Zell over and grabbing him by the arm. Zell struggled, he pushing the crazed man away. "What the hell… he's freckin' strong! Like a monster or something…" Pulling at Zell's arm harder, he then dove forward for a bite but was thrown to the side with a rolling kick. "Holy Hyne he's strong!" 

"You...fEll...For...iT…aMusINg...tHIs iS AmuSinG!" The freakish man then rolled over and jumped into the air again, this time attacking Selphie and Rinoa. Selphie charged forward and made a slash at him with her nunchaku. It slapped the man into the face causing him to spin in mid air. Rinoa aimed her blade forward and fired it. It dashed into the air and caught the main in the neck leaving some sort of tear before returning to Rinoa's armlet. 

Squall made a dash forward and slashed at the man's torso. He was surprised to see that he had not fallen, only was pushed back, even after the explosion from the trigger. "What the…?" Squall gripped his Gunblade forward and watched as the man slowly pulled at the tears; He began pealing away his skin. 

"The hell is he?" Zell said putting his fists up. 

"Brrawghh!" He burst his skin apart revealing his true face. He was a monster now towering a little higher over the group. It was no wonder why he wobbled around in the skin of the fake president, he just barely fit. His skin was dripping with acid, his body smoking, he looking like a melting skeleton, all white with eyes burning blue. 

"It's a Gerogero! A high level monster, I read a little bit on it back at the monster database in the classroom!" Yelled Zell. Zell charged forward and slammed his fist forward at the monster. He found that it had barely any effect, his fist just being absorbed by some kind of black goo. "EEEYO! What the hell is this stuff!?" He ran back shaking the greasy liquid off. "Argh, dammit! It's starting to burn!" 

"Hold still Zell!" Selphie closed her eyes and summoned up some newly acquired magic power from Siren. "This Esuna spell should help get rid of that poisonous acid!" 

Magic swirled around Zell's fist and instantly the pain had subsided, the acid disappearing with it. "Thanks Selphie!"

She then closed her eyes again and started drawing more spells from the powerful monster. "Hey, cool! I gained some magic power for Zombie and Berserk!" 

"Yeah, too bad we don't have a GF that you can actually junction with to cast those suckers!"

"Guys!" Rinoa screamed as she pointed forward. Angelo had tried making a tackle at the monster but was grabbed and shaken. 

Without thinking, Zell charged forward and punched at the monsters arm, this time making solid contact with the bone. He then fell to the ground and rolled to the side as Gerogero made a swipe at him. "C'mon guy, let's move!" He yelled to Angelo, the two running back to the others.

"Are you okay Angelo?" Rinoa asked as she rubbed the dog's neck. Angelo was fine, just a bit dizzy from being tossed around. 

Gerogero slammed into a chair, smashing it to splinters, and took a swing towards Selphie. She was able to dodge it, but her weapon was knocked away in the process. "Darn this thing! Squall, what do we do!?" 

Squall sighed and pulled a small item from his pocket. It was a small, magical item that was meant to revive or invigorate those from violent deaths, said to have originated from the ancient GF Phoenix and then to have been recreated thanks to new technology. He then tossed it into the air and cast it upon the monster. Holy light then appeared above causing the monster to melt away. 

"What the hell!? Just a Phoenix Down?" Zell scratched his head and looked to Squall.

Squall just shook his head and clipped his Gunblade to his side. Selphie's eyes then lit up. "I get it now! It's a Gerogero, Zell. It was an undead type monster!" 

"Oh… come again?"

"Phoenix Downs are just like casting life spells. We can cast life spells to wake some people from the dead before their souls leave for a while until we can treat them with a cure spell right? Well, try to wake up a un-dead guy and what happens?" 

"Oh I get it. Wake up a monster that was born dead and try to bring him alive… it's basically like killing living things. So you mean we could've even cast cure spells or dumped magic potions on this guy?"

Squall nodded and walked off. The others dusted them off and calmly followed, Selphie kicking the goo left on the ground as she picked up her nunchaku. 


	8. Timber

**Timber **

"Man, I can't believe the president was a fake!" Zone slumped over and blew wind to the ground, his head down with despair and shame. The SeeD members stood around the meeting room, they watching the Forest Owls gawk, ramble on and complain. 

Rinoa was feeling pretty bad as well, especially after the Gerogero's remark about amateurs. "I can't believe we fell for it!" She looked to the SeeDs waiting by the stairway closed her eyes. _That's__ what you all must be thinking as well isn't it? _

Squall eyed her as she looked to them. _I'll admit that whole train operation was well thought out, but running all your hopes on one hunch will just waste time. Her expression then changed from melancholy to brainstorming as Watts started talking._

"Info, sir! New info! It's big news! I found out the real reason why the president's here, sir! The president's going to the TV Station! Security's really tight, sir!" Watts then handed over a few pictures some of their operatives took around the area. They were scenes of the president being escorted by a few Guards down through the TV station's entrance.

"...The TV Station? Why in Timber? They can broadcast just as easily from Galbadia." Rinoa looked to Zone who merely shrugged. Watts just shook his head. 

Selphie tapped Squall on the shoulder then nudged Zell. "Do you think the Dollet communication tower has anything to do with this?" 

Squall shrugged. _Maybe… If they're planning to do a broadcast of some sort, that tower would definitely boost the signal… but what about the interference? Have they found a way around it? And does Timber have the ability to broadcast using them? _

Zone turned to the group of SeeDs and raised a brow. "What's that." 

_… I suppose that's it. Squall then looked to the Forest Owls. "Dollet has a communication tower that can transmit and receive radio waves. It had been abandoned for a long time, but the Galbadian Army got it up and running yesterday." _

"Ohhhh...I get it..." Zone tapped his shoe on the ground and then looked to the group. "The only TV station that can handle broadcasts over the air is in Timber. Other stations use HD cable, which only supports online broadcasting."

Rinoa turned to Zone a bit confused. "So, what's that supposed to mean?"

"They're planning on using radio waves. This way, they can transmit images to regions with cable."

"I know that...!" Rinoa rolled her eyes over then placed a hand on her chin. "What I want to know is, what is the president going to broadcast!? Why use radio waves? There must be something they want to say to the whole world. What can it be?"

"Everybody! Love and Peace!" screamed Selphie as she jumped and displayed a little peace sign with her hands.

"If I remember correctly, radio waves haven't been used in 17 years." Zone looked to the SeeDs who nodded in agreement. 

"It's been that long? Wouldn't it be wonderful if the first broadcast could be the declaration of Timber's independence!?" Rinoa looked to the ground and sighed. All was quiet for a moment. 

"Hey! That might be possible." Zone looked to Rinoa and Watts and nodded.

"Let's come up with a plan then!" Rinoa smiled as she looked to the SeeDs. "Can you guys give us a minute?" She then ran over to Watts and Zone, they all stooping to their knees chatting in the corner.

Selphie scratched her head as she watched the Forest Owls discuss their plans, they whispering with discrete "oh yeah"s or "then we'll"s being heard every now and then. _This is beginning to get soooo lame-o! Do they even know what they're up against? "Can't we go home now?" She asked Squall. "What about our contract? Shouldn't we check it, Squall?"_

_That's a good idea. We should've done that in the first place… Squall looked over to Selphie and nodded. He then looked to Zell who had an expression of disgust. _

"They call that a strategy meeting!?" Zell said to Squall, being as quietly loud as possible, raising his arms to the Forest Owls' direction.

_I agree… this isn't some game where they can come up with a plan just like that… Squall walked over to Rinoa who looked up. __ _

"Oh, good timing! We're come up with a plan!"

_…A plan… geez… of course you've come up with a plan… "Before we get into that, can I see your contract with our Garden?"_

"Oh, sure." Rinoa then took it out of her pocket and held it out for Squall to take. Squall yanked it right out of her hands. 

_…What the hell? I should've known… _

"What's it say?" Zell asked. 

"...... 'Balamb Garden' (hereafter referred to as 'Party A') acknowledges 'The Forest Owls' (hereafter referred to as 'Party B') as the hiring party. 'SeeD' (hereafter referred to as 'Party C') shall be dispatched upon signing of this contract. Party C shall operate under the supervision......"

Zell scratched his head. _Party of the party of A of C, what? "...The hell......?"_

"I don't get it." Selphie said as she leaned over the train models. 

Rinoa started laughing. "Oh yeah, that one's pretty confusing. When I told him I didn't understand, he gave me a different one." She dug into her pocket and held out another parchment for Squall to take. Again he yanked it out of her hand. "Cid is such a nice man." 

"What's it say this time?" Selphie walked over next to Zell as they both peered over to see the parchment. _Squall could you tilt it this way… nevermind. _

_Hmmm… this is odd… What kind of contract is this!? What was that old man thinking? Squall "......" _

"C'mon man, quit stalling!" yelled Zell who had started to fidget. 

---------- 

To the Forest Owls,

This SeeD deployment contract will last until Timber achieves independence. Please make good use of each SeeD member. I wish you the best with your objective. Please understand that this contract is an exception, and no replacement of any SeeD members can be made.

Balamb Garden Headmaster 

Cid Kramer

----------

_What the heck? "Until Timber's independence!?"_

_No way!!! "That is soooo vague!" Selphie sighed as she placed her hands on her face. __Is that even possible right now!? That'd take months… maybe years!_

Rinoa smiled and looked over to the SeeDs. "Hey, you're paid professionals. No complaining! Ok, let's decide on the parties!" She clasped her hands together and looked to the group. _Well, here goes __Watts__ and Zone as usual… _

"Gathering information is my specialty, sir!" said Watts who gave a little salute like wave. He then ran out of the room. 

Zone stumbled over to the corner and crouched down. "OuuuucHHHHH...... My stomach!" 

_Oh those two… "So, I guess it's just us four huh?" Rinoa shrugged and walked out of the room, the SeeDs following. They all grouped up and huddled by the exit of the base. "C'mon Angelo, you're coming with us!" Angelo barked and wagged his tail. _

Squall sighed. _Does it really matter? Let's just get on with it already. "Alright, this TV station, where is it and what exactly did you want us to do?" He turned to Watts who jumped to that. _

"The TV station, sir!? It's quite close if you take the local train... But the local and transcontinental trains have stopped running, sir... Nothing to worry about, sir! There must be someone in town who knows." 

_You mean… "You don't know?" Watts shook his head. Squall placed a hand on his forehead and gave another sigh. __It figures… "You?" Rinoa too shook her head. __Now we've got to go find the place… this is just great._

"Are you ready, sir!?"

…_Yeah… "Yeah."_

"Best of luck, sir! I'll be keeping watch here!" 

Squall nodded as they all waited for the train to stop. _It's been quite a day so far… _

***

Elsewhere, on a walkway in the Timber streets, four Galbadian soldiers stood watch, all eyeing suspicious citizens as they walked by. 

"A guy dressed as a cadet...Gathering information?" said one of the soldiers. He was of a higher rank than the others and was obviously much older. 

"He was asking about the president's stay!" Screamed the second soldier as he smashed a fist in his other hand. "I found it strange that a cadet would keep asking about the president. He was very polite and kept addressing me as 'sir'."

The soldier with the dented up armor's eyes then widened. "I think I know who you're talking about! He was taking care of 3 suspicious looking characters from Balamb! I'll go question every teenager in the area!!!" He then dashed away, heading for the nearest group of people in sight.

_That cadet had to have been __Watts__! That boy'll never learn. Oh, I knew it would be trouble when we walked into town. The soldiers are gonna tear this place up! The older Galbadian Soldier looked to the other two who both started trembling with anger. "No! We can't just go up to anybody and... Ahem. These are citizens. We can't inflict any..." _

"How dare they try to kidnap the president! Not only is it disrespectful to the president, but also to use Galbadian soldiers as well! I'll be sure to find'em and throw their sad be-hinds in jail!!! C'mon, let's go!" 

"...Please...Hear me out...to the very end..."_ I…I thought joining the Galbadian Army would be a good thing… I'd be able to help my people… The old soldier watched as the two soldiers ran off. He looked over to the streets where he used to play, and the pet shop he would always hang around by. The soldier then reluctantly sighed and ran after his team. _

***

The Forest Owls' train slowly rolled back in to Timber. Rinoa and the SeeDs then exited, Watts too following them out.

"...Say! I remember now, sir!" said Watts as he tapped Squall on the shoulder. "I think the TV Station is located behind a building called Timber Maniacs! Please head in that direction, sir! I hope you find it!" 

_That way?__ … We'll find it. _

"WaaaaaaTTTS!!! C'MON! The Galbadian soldiers are comin'!!!" screamed Zone through the intercom. The train then started to roll forward. 

"Lot's of guards patrolling the city now! Please be careful, sir! Seems like the hotel's not available, either! You're all SeeDs, you'll be fine, right, sir!?" Selphie and Zell nodded. Watts smiled then looked behind him. _Where's the train!? He looked over to his right and saw the train chugging away. "Hey...!!! Don't leave me, sirrrr!" he screamed as he ran after the train's entrance. _

_Alright, behind a building called Timber Maniacs… I think I've heard of them… they do all those stories on different places. Come to think of it, I think they publish Weapons Monthly… "Let's get going…" Squall then started walking down the steps of the train stop and looked around. __He said that way… Walking forward, the others followed, Rinoa telling Selphie about the town while Zell looked about aimlessly. _

"Hey, doesn't that kid over there look a lot like Zone?" Zell asked. The others looked and nodded. "Good. That means I'm not loosing it." 

Rinoa just sighed. "I've met him before. He really wants to be like Zone. Zone's a real hero to some of the kids here…" 

_Hero?__ … whatever. Squall just nodded and looked to the trains. __Galbadia's__ really shut things down around here. There's barely anyone walking around. _

Rinoa looked to Squall and noticed him looking at the train station. "Looks like the trains have stopped running... Usually, the local trains would be running here. A lot of hustle and bustle..." Squall just nodded and walked on. 

The group continued over a bridge way passing a nervous looking young man carrying a small gift bag of some sort. "Ahhh...Hi...Rinoa...? T-The...weather......sure is nice...today..." said the man as he approached Rinoa. 

_…What now? Squall walked forward a few feet and leaned up looking over the rail. He glanced over at the man who was obviously nervous. He sighed as he eyed a Galbadian soldier down below. _

Rinoa just smiled and greeted him in return. "Beautiful day, isn't it?" 

The man nodded and made a smile. _Why can't I...say anything interesting?...I'm such a loser... _

Seeing the SeeDs begin to walk off, Rinoa followed. "Um, well, nice to see you again, bye!"

_Ah! No, wait… ! "Oh...! Umm...Rinoa? Aaahhh...mmmmm...P-Please... Take this...Here!...W-Well...B-Bye..." He handed her the gift bag and quickly trotted off. __I hope she likes it! _

"What'd he give you?" asked Selphie. "And who was that guy?"

"A potion. This should help if any of us gets injured. Oh, he's just a guy I met at a resistance meeting. He joined the Forest Owls a while back. Kind of cute if you ask me, but waaay too nervous. He needs to loosen up." 

 "Loosen up huh? You mean like Squall here?" asked Zell as he placed a hand on Squall's shoulder. He slowly retreated when Squall glared at Zell's hand. 

"Whatever. Let's just get moving already, we're wasting enough time as it is." The others nodded and they walked on.

They walked down the small businesses district and saw that several townspeople eyed them on the way through. _If it weren't for all the so called resistance movements here, I guess this place isn't so bad. Squall looked to the style the buildings and roadways had. It was much like a classic town of the middle ages, nearly all of it paved in stone and brick. _

Along the way was a woman standing a little away from a child holding a kitten. "a...a......a...a...ACHOOO!!! I'm allergic to cats...My daughter loves them. What am I to do?" Rinoa smiled and looked to the little girl petting the kitten. "I heard about you guys...You're going to the TV Station? Oh! That was a...secret. I'm sorr...ACHOOO!!!" 

Squall slapped his head on his forehead and looked over to the side. _What is it with this town? It's no wonder why their resistance isn't getting anywhere… _

Selphie and Zell then walked over to the little girl and petted the kitten with her. "It's so cute… Some really mean looking guy was looking for you, but are you......" The girl then started to withdraw from the two SeeDs. "Good? Or bad?" Squall and Rinoa grouped around the little girl, Squall looking around. 

"Good, of course!" replied Selphie as she smiled and patted the kitten on the head. The little girl's eyes lit up at that.

"Good! So I guess you like cats, too, right? Yippie!" 

"What's wrong Squall?" asked Selphie. 

"She said someone was looking for us. That's not good. We'd better get to that TV Station fast…" They all nodded and resumed walking. 

*** 

The main gate of Timber had been guarded by two hired security guards, mainly people from the city. Recently however, they had been harassed by several Galbadian soldiers taking authority over him by order of Galbadia. "Better keep you eyes peeled. If you let one resistance member in here, your dear kids are...well, dead meat. Heh heh heh" said a Galbadian soldier deviously as he breathed down the security guard's back. There were two of them, both wearing a badge signifying they were elite soldiers.

"......" The two guards remained silent, however, one stared at his friend, his rifle shaking. _Calm down Jace… he's just another one of Galbadia's stupid soldiers… The security guard could do nothing but endure the mockery and threats made. As calm as he could, he gripped onto his old riffle tight. _

Rinoa and the others watched behind the corner of a building. "We have to get to the TV Station fast. I can't bear to watch them suffer like this." 

The Galbadian soldiers chuckled and raved on. "So I heard everyone here supports the resistance. You guys are such fools. Just imagine how much this place would thrive if you were loyal to us. This place is gonna be stuck in the backwoods forever." 

_I'm sorry Steve, I just can't take it anymore! "...And you? Are you happy with your life? Blindly following orders everyday, doing things you probably don't believe in?" _

The guards watched as the first Galbadian soldier stumbled back surprised.

The other guard then spoke up. "So what if we're undeveloped. We're not looking to thrive. All we want is to be able to stand on our own feet; to be independent and live according to what we believe." 

"You guys will probably never understand, having thrown away your pride and dignity. We're not the fools. You are…" 

"You're both DEAD!" screamed the second soldier. He raised his machine gun in the air and prepared to fire.

"No!" Rinoa jumped from behind the alley and fired her weapon. The sharp blade catapulted from the launcher on her arm and slammed right into the soldier's weapon, knocking him off balance and sending him into confusion. 

"WHO DID THAT!?" the soldier screamed. His comrade pointed over to the girl in blue as they watched a blade return to the launcher on her wrist. 

_…Why'd she have to go and do that? We're supposed to be laying low! "Alright, c'mon you two." Squall then leapt out from behind the building along with Selphie and Zell and rushed in front of Rinoa. The SeeDs then tore their weapons forward and awaited for their enemy to strike. _

"You're the one's we've been looking for! You're all going to get it!" The first dashed forward and clashed swords with Squall. He sliced up and down constantly forcing Squall to block as fast as he could. Angered, Squall pushed the soldier forward as they made another clash. The soldier rolled back and then threw his blade at the on coming SeeD. Without effort, Squall stepped to the side, dodging the blade, and slashed down in front of the guard in between his legs as he pulled the trigger, just far enough so he would not be hurt.

_He fainted? Squall thought as he noticed the guard did not get up. He looked over to Selphie and Zell who had been smashing at the other Galbadian soldier. They ended the fight by choking the soldier with Selphie's nanchaku and knocking him out with a punch to the head. Angelo was still tearing at the guard, biting at a good piece of his uniform. _

One of the security guards, the one that lost his temper, stepped forward and looked to the SeeDs. "Thank you for your help. I got a little carried away. We appreciate your help...But we can't let you through here. I'm sorry.  Don't worry about these two soldiers.  We'll tie them up and hand them over to a resistance group to dump in the forest somewhere." 

"So, we can't get through this way?" asked Rinoa. 

"Again, I'm sorry, but we can't make any exceptions. Even if it is a bluff I could never risk my daughter's life...I'm really sorry." 

"Don't worry then, we understand." 

The other security guard sighed and looked to the four. "Be careful. The Galbadian soldiers are all over the place. Things will cool down once Deling finishes his business here." 

"Hey Squall, check it out!" screamed Selphie pointing to a sign behind them. 

"Alright! Timber Maniacs, we found it!" Zell dashed ahead, Selphie and Rinoa following. Squall rolled his eyes thinking "…and now they actually start moving…" He followed, running back through the small business district, past the train station and towards a large building only to find them stopped, talking to a woman and a man. 

"Watts got left behind again... He looks so funny when he chases after the train." Said the woman. 

The man just yawned. "Looking for the TV Station? Yeah, that's in this town. You wanna know about it? Maybe the lady next door would know..." 

"Hey, Squall? You think we can check the place out?" Zell asked. "Maybe we can grab the latest issue of Combat King while we're at it…" 

"I'm actually looking for a magazine for Angelo as well…" said Rinoa as she patted Angelo on the head. 

_…I'm beginning to think we never really had a mission in the first place. "Alright already, let's just do this quick…" Squall and the others then walked through the main doors of Timber Maniacs. In the Reception area, there were plenty of magazines, old and new, stacked up high all around. The group walked around the room while Squall approached a smaller stack. __There's__ a lot of old magazines. Hey, these are the 'battle series'. I've read all of them._

The woman behind the receptionist booth saw Squall looking at a magazine and smiled. "Hello. What can I do for you honey?"

_…Nothing, thanks. "Nothing." Squall quickly replied. _

"Oh, the silent type. I like that. Ok, I'll leave you alone so you can look around. Cute boys like you are always welcome. Feel free to look around." 

Squall looked over to the woman who winked, then over to the other three who started to giggle. _Whatever. "Let's keep moving… hey, wait, where are you all going now?" He watched as they chased Angelo down the main hall. __Which way did they go? Maybe I should just relax somewhere, this is seriously… Squall rounded a corner and found his way into what was the editor's room. A man sat behind a large desk which was covered with papers and books. _

"What? Did you say I look like an artist? As a matter of fact, I am." 

_I didn't say anything... Squall scratched his head as he was waved to come in. __What does this guy want? _

"Have you seen my work yet? It's a collection of photographs titled 'Jacket Over Skin: The Beautiful Women Edition'. It's a major sell out, and we don't have any in stock. A lot's happening in Timber, but art is definitely the way to go. Hey, I heard that card games are getting pretty popular. Maybe collections of photographs on cards might sell." 

Squall rolled his eyes and looked around the room. A man in the back, apparently the editor, saw him and approached. "Oh man. Why do battle series books sell so well? We're sure living in a terrible age." He looked to Squall who just nodded. "Oh. You're looking around? Is there anything you want to know?" 

_... why not? "Tell me about Timber's situation." _

"I don't care about what's happening in Timber today. You know, in my childhood, it wasn't like this. Back then, we were in the middle of a war against the sorceress. So I kept writing letters to Timber Maniacs stressing how meaningless the war was. I was really happy, even tough there was a war going on. It gave me hope about my future." 

Not soon after, Squall had been getting bored. Rinoa, Zell, and Selphie had met up with him and started listening, but they too got bored and just hung around the room. 

_...This is getting so boring._

"It was different back then. Those were the good times. It was great to be young. Look at all the young people these days. They're all so lazy. I don't know what they're thinking... We are a publisher that was established 20 years ago. We used to publish a magazine called Tim Mani, short for Timber Maniacs. It was compilation of freelance writing: letters, reports, etc... The majority of the fans wanted to become journalists. I joined the company because I wanted to become an editor for Tim Mani." 

_Just another stupid story by a boring adult.__ This guy needs to grow up. Squall looked to the man who kept rambling on and on. __...He's gonna go on forever. This is so typical. Adults reminiscing and talking on and on about the things they couldn't do or didn't do. ...I hate it. _

"But times have changed. Now the only things that sell are books like the battle series. It's so sad. I've lost my will to work here."

The group had slowly made their way out, the editor making quick parting words. "Hey guys! A word of advice! You're still young! Don't let your life pass you by!" 

_Right… that was a pain. Squall just looked to the others, a bit tired. "How long did that take?" _

"He was soooo boring! He kept blabbing on for almost ten minutes straight!" Selphie sighed. "I've had enough of Timber life already; can we get on with the mission?" 

Zell made a big yawn and shoved a Combat King he had received in his back pocket. "Yeah Squall, let's go man." 

_Sure, if our client is ready… "Well?" Squall said looking to Rinoa. _

"Let's head to that house next door. I know the person living there, she can help."


	9. Timber TV Live

**Timber TV Live**

"What? You're walking to the TV Station?" said the rugged looking woman. She had dark braided hair to her shoulder blades, and wore a blue bandana with some kind of fox insignia on it. As she began rambling she began swinging around a knife in one hand and a slightly diced onion in the other.

_…you heard Rinoa… and I wish you'd stop swinging that thing right in front of me… Squall sighed. "We have no choice. The trains aren't running." _

"Let's see... There used to be a way through the back alley of this house... The Pub was built around the time they stopped broadcasting. We haven't used the back alley too much since then. Why don't you look through the second floor window room? You should be able to see the back alley." 

_So how exactly do we get to this back alley? Squall looked over to Zell and Rinoa who just shrugged. Selphie was by the wall looking at some pictures. _

"If you want to go through the back alley, why don't you talk to the owner of the Pub? He's scary lookin', but.......................................... Well, I guess he ain't so nice, either. Just go talk to him anyway."

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" Zell asked. _Scary looking and not nice either… Why do I have a feeling we're not getting to that back alley so easily? _

"Oh, I'll be right back, I need to go run and get some more carrots… oh that father of yours! He was supposed to send someone to get them!" The woman then slammed the knife onto the wooden chopping block and walked out the front door.

Her daughter, she too in the kitchen stirring the contents of a steaming pot on the stove, then turned to the group and smiled. "They fight a lot, but my parents totally get along. I can't wait to meet a great guy and exchange blows with him!" She said throwing a few jabs into the air. 

"That sounds really, really weird." Zell looked over to Squall and Selphie who just shrugged. 

_Let's just go check out that back alley already… Squall then nodded to the girl and headed up the stairs. Up the stairs, the second floor was set up like a large bedroom. The back end had two large windows, one on the wall to the left and another to the far end. A bed was just to the left and upon it rested a brown cat. There were two boys in the room, one in the far right corner doing a handstand against the wall, and another on the ground counting coins upon a large circular green rug. _

"It's not even r kitty, but it's always shleeping on r bed... Can u believe him! He eats up a wot of r food 2... That's y we're charging a look-see fee...We can't help it. It's the kitty's fault..." said the boy on the floor as he swung his legs in the air. 

"Wanna take a look-see? Go to that...Ughh...window there..." said the other boy, he looking slightly older, doing a handstand. 

Squall looked over to the window of the far wall, pushed it open, and peered down to the alley. The alley was a mess, full of old boxes, barrels, crates, and a few broken bottles. Squall could see the back door of the Pub just to his right. Along a fire escape ladder, a man holding a bottle sat down. _Nothing much… at least we know for sure where the alley is…Squall then closed the window and looked back to see the boy against the wall roll over and hold his hand out. _

"That's 10 Gil please..." 

"HEY! You at it again!?" From behind them, the scream of the woman they spoke to earlier boomed. She had just gotten home. The boy spun around and then put his head down. "How many times have I told you not to take money from strangers!!!" Taking the boy, she bent him over and gave him a quick spank.

"Awwwaah...(sob) I...I reduced the pwice from 1,000 Gil, though...(sob)" 

"It's not about the money! I didn't raise you this way!" She just sighed and looked to the four shaking her head as she walked back downstairs. 

"U don't hav'ta...pay me..." said the punished boy as he walked over and stared at the wall. He then cart wheeled himself forward and returned himself to his handstand position. 

Selphie giggled. "Awe, poor kid…" 

"C'mon, let's go see that Pub owner." Squall said as he started down the stairs. The SeeDs went ahead out the door as Rinoa quickly thanked the woman and followed. 

*** 

Just off to the right of the woman's house was a walkway leading to timber station, as well as a stair case leading down to the local pub. On the way, Rinoa stopped to talk to a couple relaxing on a bench. "Are we on a date, you ask? Does it look like we are? We're on patrol to keep peace in this town." Said the man as he held his hand to his chin. 

"You guys watch yourselves. Some seedy lookin' guys were heading toward the Pub. The Pub is downstairs. I think I smell blood...I hope it's just my imagination." 

Squall nodded as he peered to the scene down the steps. Below, he saw a few Galbadian soldiers walk into the Pub. _Huh…? What does she want?... he asked himself as he saw a young girl looking their way. _

"Mountain…?" she said blankly as she looked to the four. 

_Uh… I don't get it. Zell scratched his head and looked to Selphie who too was thinking. _

"Umm… Sky!" Selphie screamed. 

"Secret Info #2...Laser beams are everywhere outside the TV Station. I lose sleep when I think of what those beams could do to me." She then slowly leaned forward and started whispering to the group. "Where is the TV Station? That's a...secret! (My mentor Watts will kill me id I admit my ignorance!)" 

_…I guess she wasn't kidding when she said 'everybody belongs to a resistance faction around here.' Squall nodded and looked to Rinoa. _

"She's one of Watt's trainees. Tracy, River and Forest please." 

"Sure Rinoa! Secret Info #1......You should go to the [Aphorora Pub] for a drink. I guess 'Aphorora' means 'Aurora'. Drink until you see an aurora! "Oh, you're all underage? Then I guess the Pub info was meaningless. _It sounds like I'm advertising for the pub! She then continued. ""Secret Info #3...Timber was named for its rich vegetation. Used to be that we were surrounded by this beautiful forest... Then came Galbadia...They burned down the forest, along with our freedom. I'm sorry, I...It's probably irrelevant to all of you." _

"Oh no Tracy, that was wonderful… alright, Watts confirmed it, and we head to the Pub." 

Squall rolled his eyes. _Really now? I thought we were heading down there anyway…Somebody should try to put a little more thought into this 'mission.' "Hold on a sec." Rinoa and Selphie stopped in their tracks as they heard Squall speak. "We might as well check out the train station really fast to see what remaining trains might still be active. That way, we'll have a plan to get out of here should we have trouble..." _

Rinoa smiled and started walking towards the train station alley way. "That's a great idea Squall! Let's go!"

*** 

_That girl really wasn't kidding… Squall looked over the one of the main alley ways, actually a train railing, leading towards the train station. __… those three laser beams look like they can…nah, I don't even want to think about it. _

Overhead on a bridge way over the tracks, they could see and hear a boy and a girl staring down the train tunnel. "I wish the train would come." said the girl.

The boy was jumping around and waving his hands enthusiastically. "This bridge splits apart when the train comes! You gotta make it across just as it splits!" 

"Once the train comes, we're gonna cross on 3, okay?" The girl nodded and then mumbled something quietly. "(Every time though… my heart jumps and my legs begin to shake… I've never won! Makes me so mad!)" 

The four then walked passed the bridge and down over to a woman who was holding a train schedule. "There are 4 different trains running through this town… Gets kinda packed at times. Want me to tell you where the trains are?" 

_That's exactly what we need. "Please tell me," said Squall. _

Rinoa, along with Zell and Selphie, blinked to hear Squall say 'Please.' _Wow… so there might be a gentleman in him after all! Rinoa smiled and listened to Squall speak with the woman. _

"The one leaving from there is for 'Dollet'. You can catch one for the 'desert' in front of the pub. And the one near the pet shop goes to 'Balamb', and the one in front of Timber Maniacs goes to 'Deling City'. Those are the 4 trains out of Timber. You gotta walk around town to change trains, though..." 

"I see… thank you." said Squall. 

"You're welcome." She then nearly jumped as Selphie ran past her playing with Angelo. The woman sighed with relief and laughed. "Goodness… Just don't scare me from behind. Once, I almost got hit by a train when someone tried to surprise me. But a very handsome young man quickly grabbed my hand and saved me… If I remember correctly...his name was......Loire...I think..." 

_That dream… Laguna Loire… could it be? Squall glanced over to Zell who had been whistling the whole time. "What?" he said. Squall just shook his head. __Didn't we all have the same dream? I guess it's just like Zell to miss details like that… but this Laguna… who is he? Squall thought back to the dream. In the dream, as he looked into a mirror in Julia's bedroom, it was not himself, but the face of a young man with long dark hair. __Was that the face of Laguna? __… Never mind… this is just too weird to think about right now… _

"(sigh...) To tell you the truth, he was my ideal man. But he was wearing a Galbadian uniform..." said the woman as she continued. To me, Galbadians are my sworn enemies. They killed my father...Kinda sounds like Romeo and Juliet, huh...(sigh)" 

_… Maybe I should ask her about this Laguna Loire… no… now's not the time. "Thank you again ma'am. Let's get going to that pub already…" _

*** 

"That was too easy, man. Heh heh...for a country bumpkin he sure had some 

good stuff" said one of two Galbadian Soldiers walk out of the Pub. Squall noticed they were the soldiers he had seen earlier.

"Yo, better ease off a little. These Timber hicks hate us enough as it is. ......!" The guard stopped cold as he saw the small group of teenagers and a dog walk down the steps. 

_Uh oh… "Uh Squall… they don't seem too happy to see us…" said Zell as he tightened his gloves. _

"Seriously…" replied Selphie as she whipped out her nunchaku. 

"!!! Let's get 'em!" screamed the first soldier as he quickly drew his sword. 

"Rinoa! You and Angelo get back!" yelled Squall as he took on the first guard forward. Instantly, their blades clashed, sparks flying as both tried to break from their lock. Selphie and Zell teamed up against the second one, he a bit more agile than the first. He rolled over and knocked Selphie back into a pile of cardboard boxes, she cursing as she got up. 

Zell was almost overcome by the soldier's bomb fragment. "Dammit, fire magic…" Zell then grinned. "Hehe, but with a GF junctioned… I can use it's even more powerful magic… FIRE!" Zell screamed as the soldier was instantly torched. The soldier quickly dove to the ground and began rolling around. As soon as he had put himself out, he tried to get up only to get knocked out by a kick to the head. 

"Serves you right!" Selphie then gave the soldier one more kick. 

Squall was having some trouble with the other soldier. The soldier had been slashed several times by Squall's gunblade, however, kept on pushing forward. _What's with this guy? No matter how I hit him, he keeps coming. Squall tried for another slash but decided to turn the handle over and hit the Soldier in the gut with the butt of the gunblade. The soldier didn't even flinch. _

The soldier grinned and gave a large belch right in Squall's surprised face. "Hehe, you know, the drinks in there are pretty awesome." He then punched Squall in the face forcing him to tumble back a bit. 

_Dammit__ that felt like a brick… this guy's drunk, too strong this way. He's surprisingly good with his sword for a drunk guy… how can I knock him out this way!? From out of nowhere, a disc like blade tore through the air and slammed upon the Galbadian Soldier's helmet and stuck. The guard started to laugh and then suddenly collapsed, a card dropping from his pocket. "Where did that…" Squall looked over to see Rinoa run next to his side. Selphie and Zell too walked over and looked at the guard with the blade in his head. __… I told her to stay out of it… but she really did help me out there… now what are we gonna do with these bodies? _

"Is… Is he… dead?" said Rinoa as her voice trembled. 

Selphie examined the soldier and smiled. "Tee hee… look here… no blood. So… ugh, Zell, could you help me with the helmet?" Carefully, the two took off the helmet of the soldier. Zell yanked the blade from the steel helmet and handed it to Rinoa. "It just go stuck." 

"What a relief… I didn't want to kill him…" 

Squall sighed and picked up the card he dropped. It was a Triple Triad card of a Buel monster. _Wanting to kill him wouldn't really be the problem. You're a resistance faction, there will be casualties. But I suppose it would cause complications and more problems for the people here… Squall looked over to a small stand with a man standing behind it. _

The man sighed. "Don't worry about them young man, I'll take care of them… just drag them over to that wall right there and place a few of these empty beer bottles next to them… yes, like that… alright. I'll just say that these two came out stark drunk and started fighting each other for some reason. I know where you're headed Rinoa, good luck!" 

*** 

The Pub was pretty large, the counter and bar over to the left while some tables were set up to the right. Looking up, the group could see a monitor displaying the image of a face morphing to a lion and back. Behind the counter was the bartender, who was also the owner, and his female assistant. By the tables sat a man quietly drinking. Then to the rear… "I've had enough of this city! I came from Dollet to have me a good time. And now... Trains are no longer running... Can't even stay in a hotel because of some stupid official...!" He appeared to be a passerby, a drifter, dressed in heavy hiking gear and had a large duffle bag just to the left of him next to a table. He himself lay against the rear exit. "Harassed by Galbadian soldiers... Had my precious card stolen...This hasn't been my day... Those jerks... They think they can use brute force to get anything they want. Hell...This town's a good example... Yeah... Everything's messed up because the resistance tried to kidnap the president. Thanks to them, the trains have stopped...There's Galbadian soldiers all over the place.........All because of them!!! Don't they understand I'm the one suffering from their reckless actions!? Stupid, boneheaded, good-for-nothing, resistance! You can just kiss my..." 

"Hey!" _You can't say all those things! You don't understand! We're…_

The quiet man at the table slammed his fist down and stood. "You don't understand anything! The resistance is fighting for Timber's future! They're all doing the best they can. It's the Galbadian soldiers and their leader who are at fault!" 

"Pshhh..." The drifter then snorted and waved his hand in the air. 

Squall and the others walked up to the bar and stared at the drunken drifter as he sratched his belly. "That drunk thinks that 'Bitter' ones are good and 'Sweet' ones are bad. Our drinks are all good quality. He should try them all, really" said the woman behind the counter. 

The owner looked to the group and smiled. "Look uh, I can't let you all drink, you're all too young, or at least you look that way. I've got some other beverages here that you can though…" Rinoa then quickly explained their situation. "You wanna go through the back alley? Might be a little difficult right now. He's being pretty stubborn. The guy throws a fit when you try to move him from that spot." 

Rinoa nodded then looked to Squall "(What should we do?)" she whispered. She looked at the drifter then back to Squall. In the background, the drifter yelled "Ugh, this stuff stinks!" Despite that however, he took a chugged more down and smiled as he licked his lips. "He's drinking from a bottle with a red label. He looks quite drunk." 

_What else is there to do? Tell him to move. Squall sighed and walked over to the drifter. "We need to get through." _

"Geez, and now I'm getting dissed by some punk...!? Owner, gimme another drink!" 

_What a pain… "......" Squall gave a sigh and looked back to the bar. __Maybe buy him a drink? "Sir, we'll pay for this guy's next drink."__ _

The owner nodded and replied. "Which drink do you want? 100 Gil per drink." 

_Dammit__, I don't know…Squall then crossed his arms and looked to the side thinking. _

Zell looked over to Squall and chuckled. "I've got it man. Gramps taught me a bit about this stuff. Let's see… the lady said he likes bitter stuff… that'd be 'Krakka,' 'Reagan,' or 'Sylkis'." 

"Let's just re-order what he ordered" said Squall to the Owner. 

"Are you sure?" Selphie asked as she tapped Squall on the shoulder. "He just said that stuff stinks." 

_Whatever, I just want to get through that door. "…Well, he seems to be enjoying it."_

"That'll be a Mimmet then… here you go." The Owner then handed it over to Squall who then handed it to the drifter.

The drifter popped the cap off and started chugging. "Hey, punk, you got good manners! I ain't the rude type either. Here, take some o' this! Ha ha ha...(hic)" He then handed Squall another Triple Triad card, this one of the monster, Forbidden, a skeleton like monster said to only have been a myth. 

_He's into cards…I wonder if… Squall then reached into his inner jacket pocket and pulled out the Buel card he had found. "Is this your card?" _

"Huh? ...It is! Why do you have it!?" He yelled surprisingly as he looked over the card in his hands. 

"......Found it outside." 

"Are you serious?......Okay. Thanks. You know what? I'm feelin' generous! So you can keep that card. And also...this one! I'll move out of the way now." He handed Squall the Buel card along with a Tonberry Card. "Hey, owner. I can't stand up. Can ya help me?" Rolling his eyes, the Owner smiled and slowly pulled the man away from the doorway. 

"Whoa...(hic) I'm totally wasted..." 

The Owner looked to Squall who was still staring at the drunkard. "You can get to the back alley through that door. We were kind of lost on what to do about him. Thanks." 

Squall nodded then looked back to find the others talking to the woman at the bar and getting a few glasses of water, and a light smoothie for Selphie. Selphie chugged it down in a flash. 

"The scary looking...mean owner of the pub?" The woman asked Zell and Rinoa. Zell nodded. "Did you hear that from his wife? The owner's actually a mellow guy. But not when he's with his wife. They fight like wild animals. Well, you know what they say: the more they fight, the closer they are." 

"I dunno… it still sounds weird to me" said Zell. 

_That's a funny saying. 'The more they fight, the closer they are.' If Timber and Galbadia were like that… Squall shook his head and looked to the three. __It's not really my problem anyway. "Let's move guys." _

*** 

The group of four walked through the door and down the back alley, they disregarding the drunkard by the fire escape. They continued down the alley way which led over to a steel walkway leading to the TV Station. "Whoa, an outdoor TV!" yelled Zell along with Selphie screaming, "Heeey, an outdoor TV!" It was true. On the wall of the building was an array of monitors to create a larger image. 

"This is creepy...What is it?" asked Rinoa as she listened to the scratch-like noises all around. She knelt down next to Angelo and rubbed his fur seeing him a bit nervous as well. 

Squall stepped up next to her. "This noise is broadcast over most of the frequencies. Something has to be done about this before they can broadcast it over the air." 

"Oh, really? Actually, I was wondering myself." 

"Right on!" yelled Selphie as she saw watts coming their way. "Look guys, Watts made it out okay."

Slightly out of breath, Watts looked to Squall and pointed to a doorway up a stair well leading into the station. "The president's in the studio now, sir. Too many guards now, so we won't be able to storm the place, sir!" 

Rinoa put a hand on her chin. "So we can't just rush in... We've gotta come up with a new plan now! If the president leaves, maybe the guards will be gone, too? That's when we do OUR broadcast. It might not be as influential but it's better than nothing, right? We don't stand a chance if we take 'em head on, right?" 

Squall crossed his arms and turned away from her looking back down the alley. _… "Don't worry about us. We'll fight your enemies based on your decision. That's our duty." __You're the boss here. Stop asking us what we should do, start telling us. This is why that Gerogero called you all amateurs, don't you see? You're second guessing yourselves and that's no way to run a resistance of any sort. You've got to be firm on decisions and be sure for yourself._

Zell stepped forward and put a fist up. "You tell us to go, we go. Even if it is losing a battle." _I've become a SeeD, and heck I'll put up the fight of my life if I have to! _

"Heeey, I'm a SeeD, too. Just want you to know, I'm ready for anything" screamed Selphie jumping up in the air. _A little bit of nunchaku skills here and there… hi---ya! _

"How sad..." Rinoa looked to the ground. "Act on my decision? That's your duty? Oh, what an easy life it must be, just to follow orders..." 

_Don't start telling me how easy or how hard my life is. If anything it's hard to give orders as well… everything is hard at first… Squall shrugged. "Call it what you want. All we want is for you to achieve your goal using our help." __…and I think this is your first big decision… can you really make a decision to put us into battle? "I find it hard to believe that you can do it, though..."_

Rinoa quickly shot a glare at Squall. _What makes you think that!? We work so hard and for a cause that is just! You're just like those others aren't you? You think this resistance is just one big joke don't you!? "W-What did you say!? If you have something to say, just say it!" _

_Why did I have to say that? "Forget it." _

"You started it. The least you can do is finish it. Come on, what's on your mind?"

_What a pain… "...Just forget it." _

"...Tell me. This is an order. An order from your client!" 

_You asked for it… Squall sighed and looked to her. "How serious are you...? Really...? The 3 of you plop down on the floor to discuss strategy? On top of that, you can't make a decision without our input, right? How do you think we feel, working for such an organization?" _

Zell walked over to Squall and shook him on the shoulder whispering something to him. "(You're being too hard, man.)" 

Selphie too walked forward and added her comments."(You're being a little too hard.)" 

_Yeah, they're right… it's not my place to tell them what they were doing was good or not… I should have kept it to myself… kept to my duty. We'll leave it at that. Now what am I going to say…? "...Sorry. Guess I got a little carried away." _

Rinoa stood staring at the ground, her body slightly trembling. "You know... Maybe this was all a big mistake. I thought everything would work out fine once SeeD came to help us. But, I guess it's not that easy." She started to tear, but quickly rubbed her eyes. _So it's the amateur thing… you should know our background, we're not trained like you, SeeD, an elite military force. We're just people working for what we believe in… "You were all hired. It's not like you were one of us." __But that won't stop us… "Um, let's see...We'll cancel the plan, and we'll disperse for now. We don't stand a chance if we take 'em head on, right?" _

She looked to the SeeDs who had grown silent however were listening intently. She looked to Selphie whose eyes had grown with concern. Zell, too, he the one she already knew to be open in his opinions, seemed to show some sort of pity through his face. _I hope you two understand…no, I know you understand. You just don't see what conditions we have to deal with… This is serious. What we believe in is serious. She then looked to Squall who had his arms crossed and his eyes closed. __But you… I can't read you…I thought I could, at the dance…I thought you were just a shy face… a lonely face…maybe that's it, you're lonely… but now I see you can be quite cold…amateur… why don't you just say it to me already? I know it's in your mind. I want to see how you really are… are you cold enough to say it!? "So...you guys probably think this is all a game to us." Rubbing her eyes dry from tears again, she looked up. Squall was now looking towards her, he face changed from his straightened ice state to a now surprised and even somewhat remorseful. "...Well, it's not! We're serious. So serious...it hurts." Unable to contain herself any further, she rushed from the group of SeeDs and headed back down the alley, Watts following. __They just don't understand… Squall, you don't understand…_

Selphie waved her arms in the air and watched as Rinoa dashed off. "...Heeey?" _Lookie__ what you did Squall! You hurt her feelings! She stared at Squall who had not changed his expression. _

He too watched as he she fled back down the steel ramp and towards the Pub's rear entrance. _I… was pretty mean…but I was right too, someone had to tell her. She's got to learn somehow… Seifer would have said the same thing, I'm sure of it. No… he'd just take over the whole operation and storm the place…What the? _

"...Huh?" Zell started looking left and right as the sounds of static go louder. "They starting?" 

Selphie pointed up at the monitor as it began to display an image. "Are they starting?"

The giant screen displayed a man in a suit behind a podium. He was tapping at the microphone. "T-Testing...1...2...Testing...Testing... Ohhhh! P-People of the world! Can you see me!? Can you hear me!? Oh, this is incredible! Ladies and gentlemen, this is not a recording! This is an actual broadcast over the air! Yes, it's been 17 years since a live broadcast has been possible!" He coughed and then went on. "Oh, please excuse me...I seem to have lost my composure. We would like to present to you today a message from the lifelong President of Galbadia, Vinzer Deling. Ladies and gentlemen, President Deling." The announcer then stood down allowing President Deling to stand up to the podium. 

"Greetings. I am Vinzer Deling, lifelong president of Galbadia. Today, I stand before you to make the following proposition. We the people of the world have the power to end all wars." 

"See, see! It's a peace proposal to the world. I knew it!" Selphie screamed. _Love and Peace everyone!!! _

"Unfortunately, there are some trifling problems standing between Galbadia and other nations, and they must be resolved." In the background, a sound of a loud noise is heard however the president ignored it and carried on. "I plan to convene with other nations' leaders immediately to resolve these problems. At this time, allow me to introduce the ambassador who will be my representative for the conference." 

_What the hell? "Man! All this just to introduce an ambassador." Zell leaned up against the steel railings and watched. __Man, everything's just confusing today…_

"The ambassador is the Sorceress..." 

"...The Sorceress?" Squall scratched his head. _What does he mean by the Sorceress? Could it be Sorceress Adel from the Sorceress war 17 years ago? Squall continued to ponder and watch the screen until the sight of Seifer caught his eye. He was on the screen rushing towards the president. An elite Galbadian Soldier tried to cut him off but only found a slash to the gut by Seifer's sleek gunblade. _

"Heeey!" Selphie looked over to Squall. "We've gotta help them!" 

"Seifer!" _Dammit__ you idiot! Why do you always have to make such a mess of things!?_

They watched as Seifer was grabbed by two soldiers from behind. A third came charging for him from the front but found a kick placed to his groin. The soldier stumbled back knocking the main camera over and forcing a display of a side wards view. With a single movement, he then threw the two soldiers off from behind him and whirled around grabbing Deling and holding his gunblade to his throat. Quistis then suddenly ran into the picture, she seeming to try to calm Seifer down. 

"What's he doin'!?" Selphie was gripping at Squall's arm tightly and holding her nunchaku in the other. 

"Instructor Trepe!?" _What is this? Were they sent from Garden as reinforcements? "Squall…?" _

"Stay back!" they could hear Quistis yell from the screen. She was holding her arm out trying to coax Galbadian Soldiers away. 

_C'mon man! "Squall, what are we gonna do!?"_

"For the last time, stay back! You're only going to provoke him." Quistis was looking back and forth making sure neither Seifer nor the soldiers advanced. 

_We do nothing. "...Nothing. Our job is to assist the Owls. It's none of our business." Squall was then surprised to see Quistis looking at them through the screen. _

"Timber Team, are you watching? Get over here right now! You HAVE permission! I need your help!" 

"Squall!?" _Dude!? Now do we go!?_

Selphie was getting restless shaking Squall's shoulder. "Squad leader!" 

_Let's go. Without a word, Squall dashed ahead, the two following._

*** 

"We need to restrain him!" Quistis screamed to the 3 SeeDs rushing in past the confused guards.

"What do you think you're doing?" Squall asked Seifer, he holding his gunblade to his side. 

"It's obvious, ain't it!? What are you planning to do with this guy?" Seifer said staring at Squall's drawn gunblade.

"...Planning to do?" _That's right...He knows Rinoa. Is that why he's here?_

Zell, holding back one of the guards, looked over to Seifer. "I get it! You're Rinoa's..." 

"Shut your damn mouth! You chicken!"

Quistis cast a sleep spell acquired from Shiva onto the guards. "He broke out of the disciplinary room, injuring many in the process." 

"YOU STUPID IDIOT!" 

_Zell__, please. "Be quiet." __You've gotta calm down and keep your mouth shut. _

"Instructor, I know! You're gonna take this stupid idiot back to Garden, right!?"

"Shut up! NO!" _Dammit__ Zell! He looked to Zell who had realized his mistake and slammed a hand over his mouth. _

President Deling started laughing. "I see...So you're all from Garden. Should anything happen to me, the entire Galbadian military will undoubtedly crush Garden. You can let go of me now." 

"Nice going, you dumb chicken! You and your stupid big mouth! Take care of this mess! Instructor and Mr. Leader!" Seifer spat to the side and then choked the President even more, dragging him down to a back room. Quistis quickly dashed after him. _What the hell is that? "!?" Seifer was shocked to see a dark shroud against the far wall and from that shroud emerging a strange looking woman. _

"...Poor, poor boy..." 

"Stay away from me!" He held his gunblade even closer to the President's throat. Deling could already feel the cold steel of the flat end of the blade against most of his chin.

"Such a confused little boy. Are you going to step forward? Retreat? You have to decide." 

"Stay back!"

The mysterious woman looked to see Quistis running down the hall and held her hands out. Quistis was suddenly frozen in place, stopped in time. "The boy in you is telling you to come. The adult in you is telling you to back off. You can't make up your mind. You don't know the right answer. You want help, don't you? You want to be saved from this predicament." 

"Shut up!" 

"Don't be ashamed to ask for help. Besides, you're only a little boy." 

"I'm not...Stop calling me a boy." 

"You don't want to be a boy anymore?" 

"I am not a BOY!" 

"Come with me to a place of no return. Bid farewell to your childhood." _Wha__… what's this feeling over me…Is she the Sorceress!? Seifer then suddenly lets go of hold of Deling, Deling immediately running away. He looked down the hall to see Squall, Zell, and Selphie entering and waved at them, his face changed. The mysterious woman once again held her hand out and suddenly froze them as well. Without another word, she returned to the wall, Seifer following her through. _

Squall seemed to be the first to snap out of the trance. _What just happened here… I could of sworn I saw Seifer right there along with some strange woman… waving to us… he looked at the others who had too awakened, they also seemingly confused. He looked to his right as he saw a side door open up. _

Bursting in was Rinoa. "Hey guys! Where's Seifer?" 

_That's what I'd like to know… "We don't know." _

"...He'll be ok, right?" Rinoa nodded then smiled and dashed out the door. Zell and Selphie followed leaving Squall to tail them. 

_Well… she seems to be in a better mood I guess. But what to do now? Will Galbadia retaliate against Garden? He looked over to see a local Guard walking into the doorway. He nodded to Squall and looked around. _

"I'll keep an eye out for ya...Go on, you should get back to town." Squall nodded and dashed ahead. 

***

The group met back up at the front of the TV station on the steel walkway. Rinoa revealed where she had run off to; she had been checking up on the Forest Owls' condition. "They found our base. It's completely destroyed." 

Selphie scratched her head and looked around. "And everyone else?" 

Rinoa then smiled. "They're fine. They're good at escaping." _Especially Zone and Watts… those two are actually geniuses at it! Rinoa then walked forward, she talking with Quistis while the others followed towards the back alley. "We have to stay away from Timber for a while. Is there a safe place you can take me?" She looked over to Squall who had been lost in thought. "This is an order, an order from your client, remember?" _

"...Alright." _First of all we need to hide out… or get out of here. Either way, we're not safe if we stay for too long…_


End file.
